Weathering the Storm
by lovelylilvamp66
Summary: Being kidnapped wasn't exactly on Alexis to-do list. But she would have to figure out a way to survive the desolate place known as Hueco Mundo, where she grabs the attention of a certain blue haired Espada. GrimmXOC possible UlquiHime later on
1. Prologue

**First I would like to say that this story will have nothing to do with the other Bleach stories Finding Peace and Learning to Laugh. I've had this idea for some time now, and I'm only now writing it down. Hopefully it turns out well. I'm not done with my other works in progress, just having a major writers block for Byakuya. **

**Also this story will be set before and during the time that Orihime is kidnapped. There may end up being a mention of some UlquiHime, but I'm not completely sure yet. Well enjoy and send me some feed back please. Chapter One will be out later this evening.**

**I don't own anything Bleach**

* * *

><p>Szayel Aporro Granz, walked into Lord Aizen's throne room. Having been summoned by the former Soul Reaper Captain. He didn't know why he was needed, so the experiment that he was currently conducting, would have to wait. Bending down on one knee in front of Aizen, he said, "Yes Lord Aizen, you summoned me."<p>

Aizen glanced up at the pink haired Espada, and gave a slight grin. "Good morning, Szayel, I have a very important mission for you."

Stunned the Octava Espada looked up at their leader. "A mission, sir?" Normally he had the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, do all the missions. Him being Aizen's most trusted.

Aizen stood up off the throne and walked down the stairs to stand next to the scientist. Suddenly an image appeared in mid air, showing what looked to be a young human girl with bright blonde hair, laughing with others around her. "This woman here has something that I want. I feel she could be useful to us in the war against the Soul Reapers." The image disappeared and Szayel looked up at him. "I want you to bring her to me."


	2. Chapter 1

**As promised, here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy it. Remember to send me some kind of feed back letting me know what you think so far and if I should keep going or not?**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

"Ugh," I groaned, swatting at the alarm clock on the nightstand, failing as it continued to beep. "God damnit!" Throwing the blankets off my head, I sat up and roughly grabbed the enemy, tossing it to the other side of the room. Where it slammed into the wall, breaking. "Great, now I'm going to have to buy a new alarm clock."

Sliding out of my warm bed, I walked over and picked up all the broken pieces. Throwing them away in the garbage can, I turned and opened the fridge. Seeing that all my soda was gone, I slammed the door closed. Back in my room, without my morning sugar, I pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans, my favorite Avenged Sevenfold shirt, along with a pair of mismatched striped socks, one blue and black the other green and black, and proceeded to dress for the day.

As I walked to my first class, my cell phone started ringing. Pulling the little black touch screen phone out of my back pocket, I saw that it was my mother. "Hello," I answered.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be awake this early. I was just planning on leaving a message." She said, sounding a bit shocked,

I sighed and rolled my eye's. "I've got an early class this morning, if not for that, I'd still be holed up in my bed. Whatcha need, Mom?"

"I was just wondering if you're thinking of coming home this holiday or if you're staying up north?" She asked.

Another heavy sigh. "I don't know, Mom. I might just stay here this Christmas with some of the gang. It's a long way back to Florida from New York, ya know."

"Yes, I know, but we were all hoping to see you this year. It's been three years now since you were last home."

I flinched at the sorrow I heard in my mother's words. "I'll see what's going on. Maybe I can come down."

"That's great, honey. I'll let you go, call me tonight." Happiness resonated from her, and I could just imagine her blue eye's shinning.

"Yeah, alright. Tell everyone my hello's."

"Well do, have a good day." I was just about to hang up when I heard her calling back at me. "Hey Lexie,"

"Yeah,"

"How's the weather there?"

I felt my insides go cold, as she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Where it had been a nice sunny morning, it was now snowing heavily all around me. I didn't even notice when Mia Lynn, my best friend from high school, moved up beside me. Until I felt her hand touching my shoulder. Swiftly, I knocked her hand off and was milliseconds away from decking her, when my brain caught up with me. Stiffening, I dropped my fists, telling her sorry.

"Whoa Lex, having a bad morning?" She asked, a look of concern in her hazel eye's.

I shook my head, and shrugged my backpack farther up on my shoulder. "Nah, just got off the phone with mom, that's all."

She nodded, knowing that the subject was not open for conversation. Instead she looked around at the newly fall snow, and rubbed her arms, attempting to warm them. "It's weird, when I woke up this morning, and even while I was leaving my dorm, the sky was clear and sunny, now though, its grey and cloudy."

"Yeah, weird." I agreed with a fake smile, as we entered into our first class of the day.

Two hours later, I was heading back to the dorms. The weather once again, bright and sunny. Not a snow flake in the sky. Mia walked beside me, a red lollipop in her mouth. She pulled it out and looked over at me. "We should go to the mall."

"What?" I asked looking at her like she was crazy. She knew I hated crowed places, I didn't do well around a lot of people, and the malls in New York, were ten times more crowded then that malls back home.

"I know you don't like going, but we're suppose to do some people watching for our assignment. And what better way to do that then at the mall where there are tons of people." Her face brightened with a smile. Showing that she had ulterior motives as well. "Plus, we can do some much needed shopping. Your wardrobe needs an upgrade bad."

I looked down at my clothes, and glared back at her. "What's wrong with my clothes. I happen to like feeling comfortable, thank you very much."

"Face it Alexis, you need some new clothes. I mean are you even wearing the same type of socks?"

I blushed a bit. I had to hand it to the girl, she definitely knew me. "So what, I like wearing different colored socks. Doesn't mean I need new clothes."

Her eye's narrowed, "Do you know where the matching pairs are?"

She had me there, I could never keep track of my socks. I swear the dryer ate them. Admitting defeat, I nodded. "Alright Mia, we'll go to the damn mall. But I'm not buying anything, and I don't want to stay all day."

An hour later we were walking through the mall with two of our other friends, Dalton (he's gay, but just the right man to bring if you're going to the mall), and Ashley (she works at the shoe store and could get us a discount if we wanted). I was just glad that it was the middle of the afternoon on a weekday, and it wasn't as crowded as it would've been had we decided to come during the weekend. So with my hands buried in my pockets, I walked along side my friends.

We were about to enter into Hot Topic, when someone rudely bumped into my shoulder, hard enough it seemed, to make me hiss in pain and pushing me backwards a bit. Damn, what was that guy's skin made of anyways? Armor? Looking up at him, I'll never forget his face. How could I, with that bright pink hair, that looked like it could've been his natural color, and those eerie amber eye's behind rectangular glasses.

He gave me a creepy smile, before say politely, "Oh my, I am very sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

I nodded as I backed up, only to be stopped by something firm. Looking up I saw Dalton glaring down at the man. Which was saying something, because this guy had to be at least 6'0. "Is this guy bothering you, Lexie?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Nah, we just bumped into each other, no biggie." I said, rubbing at the sore spot on my shoulder.

The creepy pink haired guy gave another smile. "Well, I'm glad you're alright, I wouldn't want to hurt a beautiful girl like you." He turned, before leaving he glanced over his right shoulder to say, "See you around, Alexis." Then he was gone, like he'd never been there.

Shaking my head, I turned and thanked my protector. I was looking through some Stone Sour shirts when I realized something, that made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up, and the temperature in the store dropped several degrees. Outside, I knew that the snow had once again started to fall. It wasn't the way he looked at me, like I was a piece of meat about to be fed to the dogs, or the way he talked to me, no it was the last thing he said before disappearing into thin air. _"See you around, Alexis."_ It was as if we were going to meet again, and I didn't think I should be looking forward to our next meeting, should there be one. Plus, Dalton had said my nickname, so why would he call me by my full name and not the one Dalton said. I prayed I was just being paranoid, and I hoped to never seen those amber eye's again.

* * *

><p><strong>So Szayel Aporro Granz, has made contact with our girl. Remember to send me some feed back, it keeps me going and lets me know what yall think ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**i've read over this chap several times, but I wrote it just before going to bed, and I'm very tired so there are prob a good bit of mistakes. Remember to let me know what you think. Please, I'm starting to think no one is interested.**

**Oh another thing, when not in Lex's POV, the story will be in 3rd person format.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"One moment the world is as it is. The next, it is something entirely different. Something it has never been before."<br>-Anne Rice (Pandora)_

"We should do something tonight." Dalton said as we sat down in the food court an hour later.

I stared at him, "Oh, and this little adventure was enough for you guys?"

He shrugged, "Well for normal people who like to be around their own kind, then no."

"And what does that make me?" I asked, leaning on the table, my elbows propped up and my chin resting on top of my closed fists.

Ashley smirked, "Face it Lex, we all know you're a vampire."

I laughed out load at her statement. For the longest time, my friends have called me one of the creatures of the night. Even back in high school. "Really, we're going there again. Come on, ya'll know vamps can't go out into the daylight." I leaned back in the chair, pushing it onto two leg. "I'm obviously not one, because I am currently sitting here, in this crowded mall having lunch with you fine people. Oh and did I mention," I waved my hands towards the windows above shinning sunlight down on us. "It's the middle of the day."

They all laughed, and as we stood up I smirked at them. "I'm a werewolf, and I'm just now telling you my horrible secret."

Mia nodded, "It would explain why you're so bitchy during the full moon."

We shared another laugh, before setting off for another store. As we were walking out of the food court, I looked back, having the over whelming feeling I was being watched. Seraching the crowds, I noticed a sliver of pink by the Wendys' counter. But when I narrowed my eye's to get a better look, there was nothing. Shaking my head, I rushed off to join my friends.

* * *

><p>Szayel Aporro Granz surveyed the crowded shopping plaza. His amber eye's watching as his target ran to catch up with her group of friends. That big guy had instantly come to her defense when they had "accidentally" bumped into each other. He would have to watch out for him. Lord Aizen, had been very adamant about not bringing any harm to the human who lived here. To stay under the Soul Reapers radar.<p>

Even though, the Soul Reapers weren't stationed in the area, one slip up and he could have a bothersome problem on his hands. So with a sigh, he slipped into the crowd as unnoticed as was possible with his vibrant pink hair. Next time he created a gigai, he'd make sure it was able to blend in a bit better.

For now, he followed silently. Waiting for the best time to strike.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Lexie, come out with us tonight." Mia pleaded, as we came back to the dorm. "We don't have any classes tomorrow, so we can stay out as long as want."<p>

I shook my head and opened the car door, climbing out of the newer model Honda Civic. I turned around to see Mia rolling down the passenger seat window. Leaning in I gave her a hug before saying, "Nah, you know I'm not into that sorta thing." Lifting my shopping bag, I showed her all my new books. "I've got plenty to do here. You guys go and have a blast."

Ashley rolled the back seat window down. "Are you sure, I know you need this as much as we do."

I shrugged, "I'd rather be holed up in my room, reading a good book, then out at the clubs or whatever, being hit on by drunk ass ugly guys."

"Alright, but this weekend we're going out. All three of us, and that's not a request." Dalton added, leaning over to look at me from the driver's seat.

Saluting him, I smiled. "Yes sir."

I stood there waving as they pulled away from my dorm building. To tell you the truth, I was still having the feeling that someone or something, was following me, and had been since I first noticed it back at the mall food court. For some reason I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was in a great deal of danger. So stiffening my back, I turned on my heel and headed towards the brick building. The glow of the lamps, my only guiding light.

Call it intuition, call it whatever you want. But in my family, mostly the women, when we have strong feelings about something, we're taught to listen to them. I, on the other hand, choose this moment to forgo my mother's, grandmother's, and every other woman in my family, warnings about the power we held inside us. We each have our own "special" ability, but we shared one in common.

So when a tall pink haired man, stepped out of the bushes, to place a piece of white cloth over my nose and mouth, I mentally kicked myself for refusing to listen to my gut feeling about coming home. Yeah, I'm an idiot.

Briefly, my eye's locked onto my kidnapper. Those eerie amber eye's from earlier starred down at me with the most sadistic look I've ever seen. He smiled and softly whispered, "Don't be afraid, Lord Aizen wishes to meet you." as my eye's began to do the whole tunnel vision you see in those bad horror movies. That was the last thing I remember before my whole life changed.

At the time, I didn't know what I was in for.

* * *

><p>Sōsuke Aizen, watched as the Octava Espada carried in the unconscious blonde girl, whose ability would help him achieve him goal. Smiling, he stood and turned to the other Espada hidden in the shadows. "Good job, Szayel. Your achievement will not go unnoticed."<p>

The pink haired man inclined his head. "Thank you, Lord Aizen. Where shall I take our new guest?"

Aizen looked among his followers. Seraching for the right person to keep watch over their guest. His eye's momentarily stopped on Ulquiorra. He would make the perfect guard, but he already had an assignment for the green eyed Espada. His brown gaze continued to look through them, finally stopping on the blue haired, Sexta. Smiling again, he waved his hand from the Sexta, to the girl now lying on the ground.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, I'll leave this girl in your care. I hope she will not be harmed while in your capable hands."

He watched as Grimmjow cursed under his breath, thinking the ex-Soul Reaper hadn't heard him. Reluctantly, he stood and walked over to the fallen girl. Bending down on one knee, he growled, "Yes Lord Aizen," Picking her up, he placed her over his left shoulder, before walking off towards the unoccupied room next to his.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, and now I'm heading to bed. Good night everyone. I hope to wake up in the morning with some awesome reviews. Hope you enjoyd this chapter ^^<strong>

**Quote used from Anne Rice's Pandora**


	4. Chapter 3

**Remember that when not in Lex's POV it will be in 3rd person format. Also I'm not getting any kind of feed back good or bad. But even without it, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"...was a clear, pale blue like the eye's of a Siberian husky dog. Human beings just didn't have eye's like that."<br>-Cerulean Sins_

I woke up freezing my ass off. I was about to open my eye's and sit up, hoping to figure out why my dorm was so damn cold, when the events of last night flashed in my mind. That pink haired bastard that bumped into me at Hot Topic, had placed something over my mouth and nose to put me out. I could feel my body temperature rising as my anger escaladed. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself, so the whole room didn't melt in a massive, unexplainable, heat wave.

When I was finally calmed down a bit, I slowly cracked open my eye's enough to make sure I was alone. What I saw, made me sit up instantly. I knew I wasn't back home, but the stark whiteness all around me really made my head hurt. Whoever decorated this place, obviously had no taste in color.

"Good you're finally awake." A deep said from behind me. Turning around stiffly, I looked in the direction the voice had come from. Seeing someone sitting in the corner of the room, cast in shadow so I couldn't make out their features.

I glared at him, knowing instinctually that it was a male. A very aggressive male, and if I wasn't carefully, I'd probably die right now, before I could even attempt an escape. "Who are you? Why am I here, and where is that pink haired bastard that knocked me out?"

I watched as he smirked from the shadows. I knew he was smirking, only because his white teeth shinned in the darkness. "You've got fight. I don't think Aizen thought about that when he asked Szayel to bring you here."

Aizen, that was the name that the pink haired man said just before she blacked out. What did this man want with her? "Whose Aizen, and no one _asked_ me if I wanted to be brought here. Where ever here is." I knew I was being a smartass, and that I should stop talking, but I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"You've got a smart mouth for such a little girl." He said standing and stepping out of the shadows, finally giving me a look at his appearance. The man had light-blue spiky hair and his eye's were just a few shades darker. Below his eye's it looked like he had green lines tattooed there. What appeared to be a white jawbone, was attached to the right side of his jaw. He wore a pair of overly baggy white pants, held up with a black sash. The white jacket that he had on, was ragged with the collar upturned, and lined black, the sleeves rolled up. It was left open showing off a muscular chest. What shocked her most though, was the hole that went right through the area where his stomach should've been. She hated to admit, even with the creepy hole, that he looked hot.

He gave an ever wider grin when he spotted me starring, like some star struck teenie bopper. I crossed my arms over my chest, and turned my gaze away from him. "Who are you anyways? My prison guard?" I asked.

"You can say that." He huffed, the look on his face said that it hadn't been his idea. "The name's Grimmjow."

I scrunched up my nose, "What kind of name is Grimmjow?"

Before I knew it, I was hanging in mid air and there was a vise like grip around my throat, cutting off my air way. "Watch it girl, or I'll cut your tongue out and feed it to you." He growled, his voice changed a bit, reminding me of something out of TrueBlood, when the weres only partially changed.

As my earlier anger turned to fear, I watched as his breath began to turn into a cloud of white. Indicating that the temperature in the room had dropped drastically. His eye's widened in shock, and instantly he dropped me. I fell to the floor, my knees hitting the tile.

"What the hell are you?" He asked, looking at me like I some sort of freak.

I touched my bruised throat, and glared up at him. My anger back in full force, and as the temperature once again shifted, to a suffocating heat, I rasped "That's for me to know, and for you figure out on your own." I gave my own wicked smirk. "Pray that my emotions never go out of my control."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow walked the short distance to his room from the one that would serve as their "guests'". After their little encounter, he'd order the food be brought in. "You've got an hour to eat before I come back. And it had all better be gone."<p>

As he was turning to leave, when the girl pulled off the cover over the plate and looked down at the rice and fish. "I don't like fish, or white rice."

He turned around and glared at her, like she was an idiot. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not _kidding _you. I've never liked fish and the last time I accidentally ate it, I threw it right back up." She'd said crossing her arm's over her chest.

Grimmjow had shook his head, and just walked out of the room, before he did something he would regret later on. He was just about to enter his room, when Ulquiorra appeared next to him, his face a stoic as ever. Rolling his eye's he opened the door to his room. "What do you want, Ulquiorra?"

"How is your charge? Has she woken yet?" He asked, glancing over towards the room next to his.

"What's it matter to you? It's not like she's your problem."

Ulquiorra's green eye's narrowed. "Don't screw this up, Grimmjow. Lord Aizen is counting on you to keep the girl safe."

"I know what _Lord _Aizen wants of me, and I'm not fucking happy about it either." He growled before slamming the door in the 4th Espada's unchanging face.

An hour later Grimmjow headed back to the now occupied room, only to find that the food had gone untouched and she was now on the large couch, laying on her stomach, feet in the air, reading one of those books Szayel had brought back with her.

* * *

><p>I heard the door sliding open, but chose to ignore whoever it was coming in. But when my ankle was grabbed and I was roughly flipped over onto my back, I looked up into the angry blue eye's of my guard. "What the hell?"<p>

He pointed over to the uneaten, and by now, cold food. "I told you to have everything eaten by the time I got back."

I tired to kick my ankle out of his death grip, only to have him tighten his hold. "And I told you that the last time I ate fish I threw it all back up. There isn't anyway in hell you're going to get me to eat something I'm just going to see again."

He growled and balled up his fist, like he was fixing to deck me a good one. Thankfully, someone behind him cleared their throats. I sighed heavily, and looked around him to see who my rescuer was. Standing in the open doorway was another man dressed in a white uniform. It was as if everyone here only dressed in the bright color that I hated. Half of his black hair was covered my a horned helmet. Green eye's stared at us, without any kind of emotion, and thin green lines descended from the base of his eye's down his cheeks.

"Ulquiorra," I heard Grimmjow growl out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The man, Ulquiorra, looked from me to Grimmjow. His expression showing he was uninterested in what was going on between me and the blue haired psycho. "Lord Aizen wishes to meet with the girl in the tea room." He said, in a very monotone voice, that made me cringe.

Grimmjow straightened, "Fine, we'll be there in a minute." When Ulquiorra nodded and left, he turned back to me, his eye's filled with hatred. "Come on, it's time to meet your new master."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that Grimmjow's eye's are a pale blue, but I what I was trying to get at, is the fact that he isn't human, and Lex can see that. I used the quote from Laurell K Hamilton's Cerulean Sins. please remember to review ^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review ^^**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow lead me through more stark white halls, and every so often we would pass by others who also wore the same white uniforms as him and Ulquiorra. Some looked on with curious eye's while other's looked at me with venom and hatred. Whatever I did to piss these people off, I'll never know. As we entered into a large marbled room, I now stood in front of a long table where several people sat, their eye's on me. It felt like I was in senior year all over again. For some reason, I found myself hiding a little behind Grimmjow.<p>

"Welcome Miss. Kaplan, I'm glad to see you're awake. When we last meet, I'm afraid you were still under Szayel's drug." A male voice said in a soft tone. It was strangely comforting.

I peeked out from behind Grimmjow, only to have him step away from me to sit down in one of the two unoccupied chairs. The man who'd spoken to me, sat at the head of the table, his brown hair swept back from his face. Two men flanked his sides, both were tall and slender. The dark skinned male on his right, wasn't looking at anything particular, just kind of stared off into space. While the silver haired man on his left had an eerie smirk, and squinty eye's. He almost reminded me of a snake.

The brown haired man who'd spoken to me a moment ago, gave me a reassuring smile. "I hope you'll find the accommodations here in Hueco Mundo to be to your liking. I wouldn't want my guest to be unhappy."

Feeling a little braver, I stiffened my back and answered him politely. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm already unhappy." I glared at them all. "I'm not very fond of being kidnapped in the middle of the night, not to mention the food here isn't at all to _my _liking."

"Hmm," His gaze went to Grimmjow, and I couldn't tell if he planned on punishing the man or not. He was difficult to read. "Well now, we're going to have to remedy that won't we." Those soft brown eye's meet mine. "You're probably wondering what you're doing here?"

I nodded, and waited for him to explain. When he stood and started towards me, I could feel my self starting to calm down even more. Something about the aura around this man made me feel safe. I didn't trust it. "I've brought you here because you have something I desire. A very special power that I think will help me to win an upcoming battle."

I made like I didn't understand what he was talking about. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." Suddenly a heaviness over came my body, making me feel as if I was being crushed by an unseen force.

Like earlier when Grimmjow had nearly choked the life out of me, I feared for my life. My people may have the ability to live many centuries, but we aren't immortal. If you strike a fatal blow, we die just like everyone else. So as my fear rose, the room temperature dropped, and before anyone knew it, the entire 'tea room' was covered in a thin layer of ice. The pressure lifted, and I was able to stand, somewhat shakily, on my own two feet.

The man I suspected to be Aizen, was once again sitting at the head of the table, starring at me intently. "Interesting. It would seem that fear causes you to turn the environment around to ice. I wonder what other interesting things I would find if I tampered with your emotions." His voice was still calm and gentle. Like this was an everyday thing to him. Maybe it was.

Scared that he really would _tamper_ with my emotions, I decided to just tell him. "Piss me off and the opposite happens. Everything heats up drastically. When I'm sad or depressed, it'll rain, and depending on how sad I am the harder or softer the rain will fall. Happiness will bring sunlight and clear skies." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my waist. "I can control the change in weather. With another decade of training I'll be capable of doing just about anything I want. But for now, my moods control me."

Aizen's eye's pierced right through my soul, " Yes, I do believe you'll make a great addition to our cause."

The walked back to my "room", I couldn't help but to feel scared. That man was evil incarnate, and he wanted to exploit my powers for his cause. I didn't even know what his cause was, and I don't think I wanted to know. What I did know though, was there was no way in hell I would work for him.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't see the man coming right at me, so for the second time in the past twenty-four hours I felt myself bump into someone. This time I fell, hitting my ass on the hard tile. I heard Grimmjow growl, before his hand wrapped around my upper arm and roughly pulled me back up. "Watch it, Szayel."

My eye's snapped open and I turned towards the man who'd not only knocked me down twice, but had also kidnapped me. Bringing me to this place of doom and gloom. "You bastard!" I yelled, lunging at him, letting my anger flow through me. Heating up the area around us. Grimmjow's hold on my upper arm stopped me from beating the man to death.

The pink haired bastard smiled down at me. Acting as if I was nothing more then a pesky fly. "Well I see the effects of my drug has worn off."

"You're the reason I'm here." I could feel the surrounding air heating to near suffocating temperatures. Only these men didn't seem the least bit affected.

He flipped his Pepto-Bismol colored hair, and walked away from us. "Don't walk away from me you asshole!" I growled at him, raising my hand to create a wall of heat hot enough to singe hairs.

"I don't think so, squirt." Grimmjow's arm's wrapped around my waist and I felt him lifting me off the ground. Next thing I knew we were back in my room.

When he dropped me, I turned my anger on him. "What the hell? Why'd you stop me? Because of that bastard I'm here, being held against my will."

"No, it's not because of him. Like everyone else here, we have to follow the orders of that Soul Reaper Aizen." His face showed his dislike for Aizen. "He was given an order to bring you here and carried it out."

I was confused. "If you all hate Aizen so much, why don't you revolt?"

"If only it was that easy. Not everyone here hates him, some think he could bring a better life for all Hollows."

"I'm going to pretend that I understand what Hollows and Soul Reapers are." I said starring at him, still confused. "So I take it you don't think he can make all Hollows' lives better."

"He's the enemy, how can he make our lives better? Anyways, I don't care either way, as long as I get to kill." He turned to leave.

"Wait," I grabbed his arm and felt the hard muscle underneath his sleeve. This man was incredibly strong. "Where are you going? I thought you were suppose to watch over me? Make sure I don't try an escape."

He looked down at my hand only halfway wrapped around his bicep, before pulling it out of my grasp. "I don't think you're dumb enough to try to escape from somewhere you don't even know the layout of." When he reached the door, he glanced back at me saying, "Someone will be bringing you your food. When I get back I expect it to be gone." And the door closed, leaving me standing under the light of the odd moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well whatcha ya'll think so far? Remember to review and let me know ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok so we're gonna open with a scene from the anime, so remember that anything you reconzie I DO NOT OWN. Oh and please remember to Review**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow left Hueco Mundo, making sure that no one had seen him. He'd ordered his Fracción to meet him in the World of the Living, right after the meeting where Ulquiorra and Yammy returned after observing that Substitute Soul Reaper. They were idiots, he'd handle this. A rip in the sky opened up to show Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, Di Roy and Nakeem.<p>

He looked up at them and asked, "Is this everyone? Did anyone see you?"

"Of course not," Shawlong replied. "Grimmjow,"

"Yeah, what?" He demanded, standing up with his hands in his pockets.

"On the journey to meet with you I detected spiritual pressures. There were many and strong contrary to Ulquiorra's report."

"Open your Pesquisa," They all closed their eye's and focused on the spiritual pressure within the town. Finding several strong souls. "Just as I thought, there are many more" He said opening eye's again. "Well the Soul Society I guess. Must be reinforcements. It's grown complex, thanks to you. If you'd done your job, it wouldn't of happened. You're soft Ulquiorra."

He turned to his men and gave them their orders. "There's no need to hold back. If they have any spiritual pressure at all, I want 'em dead!"

* * *

><p>What left like hours later, I sighed heavily while looking up at the sky that seemed to never change from night. Though I had my books with me, I was starting to feel a bit lonely. I hated being alone all the time. Sure, I could go a few hours at night after classes, without needing the company of others. But when I started getting bored and there weren't any of my friends around, I would start to get very lonely.<p>

"I wish I had my iPod with me. I could use some music to entertain me." Getting up off the too large couch, I moved around the room. Looking for any kind of weakness that I could use when I was ready to make my escape.

I heard the door slid open, thinking it was Grimmjow, I turned with anger in my eye's. "It's about damn time you came back, they haven-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I noticed that it wasn't my blue haired guard, but the snake like man from earlier.

"My my, did you think I was someone else." He asked, that creepy smile on his snake like face.

I glared at him and walked back over to the couch. Sitting down I shrugged my shoulders. "Doesn't matter, I'm just a prisoner here."

"Oh now don't go thinking like that. Lord Aizen wants you to feel at home here." He moved closer to me, making me feel a little uncomfortable. "I'm Gin Ichimaru, by the way."

"Good to meet cha, Gin. I'm sure you already know my name, so there isn't any need to tell you." I said a bit annoyed now.

Gin didn't comment on my rudeness. Instead he just kept on smiling. "That was an impressive skill you showed us."

"Thanks I guess."

"Have you not been brought any dinner?" He asked looking around the room for the food tray.

"No my guard took off a few hours ago. He said he'd have someone bringing me something, but here I am," I waved my hand to encompass the room. "No food, and I didn't eat what he brought me when I woke up."

"Oh no, I do hope you won't refuse to eat. That wouldn't be good at all."

"It's not that I'm going to refuse to eat, I just won't eat what I don't like. And I despise fish and white rice."

"I see you're a picky eater," Gin actually frowned for a quick second before his smile returned to his face. "Here come with me and we'll see what we can find to eat."

I was shocked, "You're going to let me out of this room?" Standing I looked at him questioningly.

"I trust you won't run off. You're not a stupid girl, you know when you're outnumbered. Come now, let's hunt down some food." He turned, and apparently he figured I would follow right behind him. Not one to disappoint, I ran to catch up.

I wasn't just following him for the food, but I also wanted to know exactly what kind of trouble I was in. So as he lead me down several hallways, I tired to keep track of where everything was. Only to be confused. This place had to be huge, and it looked as if Aizen was loaded, to be able to afford all this marble.

"What's the fascination with the color white. Don't it give you all headaches?" I asked, giving up on mapping out my surroundings. Gin didn't answer me, just glanced back and continued forward.

Finally after what seemed like forever, we arrived in a little kitchen. Thankfully it was completely deserted. My guide waved his hand towards the cabinets, "Take whatever you like. I'll have some paper brought to you when we get back to your room, and you can write down the things that you like."

I glared at him as I walked past. "Are you being nice to me because you think I'll make a good addition to your growing army?" Again he didn't answer, just smiled. Shrugging it off, I rushed forward and began digging through everything. Looking for the types of food that I would eat. Strangely, I found a good bit of things. Deciding on a sandwich, I quickly put together, a ham and cheese. Grabbing a bag of chips, I turned back to Gin. "Alright, I've got what I want. You can take me back to my cell now."

As he took me back, I quietly ate my food. When we returned, I turned to him and gave my own smile. "Thanks Gin,"

"Your very much welcome, Alexis." He said waving a bit before leaving.

As the door closed behind me, I had the uncanny feeling that I was no longer alone. Narrowing my gaze, I surveyed the room. I caught movement in the darkest corner. "Where the hell have you been?" I demanded, knowing full well that it was Grimmjow. "You said someone would bring me food, but never did. Thankfully Gin came by and let me find something for myself."

"Shut up, brat. I'm in no mood to deal with your bickering." He growled out.

I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves, and maybe I should've listened, but something in me liked provoking him. "Whatever, so where did you go anyways?"

"That's none of your concern." Slowly he stood up and stepped out of the shadow. I could see now why he was so damn pissed off. If I'd lost my arm, I wouldn't be the happiest of people either.

"God, what happened Grimmjow?" I don't know why, but I was honestly concerned about him.

He smirked as he stalked closer to me. "I cut it off."

I didn't know if he was joking or being serious. "Why'd you do a thing like that?"

"It was in my way." He was getting closer, and I felt the fear settle in.

Chill bumps raised on my arms as the temperature dropped. Putting my hands up as best I could with my food in hand, I tried warding him off. "Stay back, psycho."

"Either you can put the food down for later, or I can slap it out of your hands. Your choice." He growled. There was something in his blue eye's that made me keep my mouth shut. So carefully I put my hands down and placed the sandwich on the table by the couch.

Looking up at him, I narrowed my gaze. "What do you want?"

His remaining hand wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer. As he leaned down, I thought for a moment he was going to forcefully kiss me. So when he smirked, and whispered, "Are you scared of me?" I felt a little let down.

A sudden wind swept through the room.

I don't know what caused me to throw caution to the wind, and put my very existence on the line, but my next move surprised the both of us. Mainly him.

I closed my fists around the opening of his jacket, and pulled him down to me. When in reality, I wasn't pulling him to me, but using my hold on him to lift myself closer. When I was just centimeters from his lips, I whispered back, "Not in the least." Too quick for him to notice, I sealed my lips on his, in a rough kiss. Before he could lay a hand on me, I used the wind generated by my desire to move a good distance away from his striking reach.

The look on his face was priceless. That move had left him completely dumbfounded. Score one for me.

With a vicious growl, he opened the door and stormed out of my cell. Once again leaving me alone. Maybe now I could enjoy the rest of my meal in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>HAhA she got one on Grimmjow. Would what he's thinking about now. Remember to R&amp;R<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Just a reminder, everything not in Lex's POV will be in 3rd person format. That includes Grimmjow's. Anyways, I'm just gonna say a few things then you can go on and read the new chapter. I know I ask every chapter, but please please send me some reviews or even a PM. I just like to know what everyone thinks. Also please enjoy, this story is extrememly easy to write, and I'm enjoying it very much. Grimmy is my fav Arrancar after all. Oh one more thing, I'm going to begin the chap back a bit to see what Grimm was thinking.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was in a foul mood. Having that blind bastard Tōsen, cut off his damn arm to try and carry out some sort of sick justice, would do that to someone. Causing him to lose his position as the Sexta Espada to the idiot Luppi. He'd get his position back eventually, and when he did, the first thing he'd do, would be to kill him.<p>

Walking into the room next to his, he had expected to see the girl laying down on the couch reading. Only to be surprised and slightly pissed when he saw she was missing. Growling, he searched for her spirit energy, finding her with Gin in the kitchens. Taking up residence in the far corner, he waited until she came back.

After about twenty minutes, Gin finally brought her back. He watched as she turned and smiled at him. "Thanks Gin,"

"You're very much welcome, Alexis." Gin replied leaving with a slight wave.

As the door closed behind her, he watched as her eye's scanned the room. Landing on him sitting in the shadows. "Where the hell have you been?" She demanded, "You said someone would bring me food, but never did. Thankfully Gin came by and let me find something for myself."

"Shut up, brat." He growled out. "I'm in no mood to deal with your bickering."

He knew she could feel the anger rolling off him. He could see it in the way her body stiffened. Still she continued to provoke him. "Whatever, so where did you go anyways?"

Tired of her provoking him, Grimmjow slowly stood up and stepped out of the shadows. "That's none of your concern."

Concern flooded her bright blue eye's. Some part of him liked her looking at him like that. As if he mattered to her. Even though they only known each other a day, and he's been nothing but cruel to her. "God, what happened Grimmjow?"

Smirking he started to stalk towards her, noticing when she took a small step back. "I cut it off." He lied.

"Why'd you do a thing like that?"

"It was in my way." As he got closer, the room temperature dropped several degrees. She was scared.

When he was just feet from her, she put her hands up to ward him off. "Stay back, psycho."

On the inside, he was laughing at her comment. But on the outside, he growled. "Either you can put the food down for later, or I can slap it out of your hands. Your choice." There must've been something in his eye's that made her keep her mouth shut, because she slowly lowered her hands and placed the half eaten sandwich on the table next to the couch.

Looking up at him with defiant eye's she asked, "What do you want?"

Wrapping his remaining hand around her slender neck, he pulled her closer. Without him consciously meaning to, his thumb gently rubbed her smooth skin. He didn't even think she noticed. Leaning down, he watched her eye's go to his mouth. _'She must think I'm going to kiss her.'_ Smirking instead, he whispered, "Are you scared of me?"

From out of nowhere, a sudden wind swept through the room.

At first, he thought she wasn't going to say anything. Just stand there starring dumbly at him. So when she wrapped her fists around the edges of his open jacket, he was a bit stunned. This female was bold. He liked that. What really shocked him though, was her grip tightened and he felt her trying to pull him down to her, instead making herself lift up, coming centimeters from his lips. "Not in the least." She whispered, followed by sealing her lips on his in a rough kiss. Before he could react, the wind picked up and she moved out of his reach.

Too stunned to do anything, Grimmjow growled viciously. Opening the door, he stormed out, going straight to his room beside hers. Once inside his own quarters, he sat down on his bed. He could still feel the press of her soft lips against his rough ones. _'Why the hell did she do that?' _The question repeated itself in his mind. And as he feel asleep, that was the only thing that he could think about.

* * *

><p>Time here pasted differently then back home. It was hard to distinguish night from day. The moon never moved and there weren't any clocks to show me what the exact time was. I cursed myself now for not putting on my watch the morning I was kidnapped. Sighing I slouched on the couch, bored out of my mind. Couldn't they put a TV in or something.<p>

The door slid open and I was surprised to see Grimmjow walking in. A handful of white clothes in his remaining hand. I really wanted to know what had happened to his other arm. Standing I faced him, a slight blush creeping up my face as I remembered the kiss. Pointing towards the cloth, I asked "Whatcha got there?"

He stopped a few feet away, probably too scared I'd try and kiss him again. Throwing it at her, he said, "It's your new clothes. Aizen wants you to put this on."

Holding it up, I noticed that it was in separate pieces. Two pieces were tiny enough to almost be nonexistent. "You're not serious are you? There's not enough material here to cover a damn thing."

A grin spread across his face. "Doesn't seem too bad to me."

My eye's narrowed, "I'm not wearing this."

"You'll either put it on willingly, or I'll strip you, and put it on you myself." His grin grew as he racked my body. His blue eye's darkening with his own desire. "Personally, I wouldn't mind the latter."

I knew he'd do it too. Smiling, I placed my hand on my hip. "I don't think so, mister. I don't know you that well."

He laughed out loud before walking out of the room. "You'd better be in your new uniform when I get back."

The door closed behind him and I lifted up the clothes again. Not wanting Grimmjow to come back and forcefully dress me in the slutly outfit, I undressed. Once dressed in the new clothes, I looked down at myself. The bottoms were extremely short, white shorts, the top was a short white tube top, that showed off my stomach. I felt that, if I lifted my arms too high, the top would reveal my breasts. I finished, with a long white sleeveless trench coat, that I button enough to cover my stomach. I was slipping on the black and white boots, as the door opened again.

"Damn, I was really hoping I'd get to dress you myself." Grimmjow said slyly.

Standing, I turned in a circle, the coat billowing out around me. "Well what do you think? Personally, I would never wear something like this. Not even for Halloween."

When I looked back at him, the expression on his face, told me that he approved. With a shake of his head, he glared back at me. "I don't care what you look like, as long as you follow orders."

"Well Mr. Grouchy Pants, you're obviously in a bad mood." I pouted, "Did someone spit in your Wheaties this morning?" He didn't answer me, just turned back around to leave. I reached out to him, "Hey wait a minute? Where are you going now?"

"Don't worry about it, it's none of-"

"My concern." I finished for him. "Is anything going to be of my concern?"

"That's not for me to say. Stay put this time, and someone will be bringing you your food." He left me again, standing there alone.

I was starting to get pissed off every time he left. "God, I really hate being alone." Sitting back down, I pulled my book out from under the couch. Settling in with a good read.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think, remember to review ^^<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright, so a little later on in this chapter you'll notice a scene from an episode, I would like to remind everyone that I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. And this will hopefully be the last time you see part of an episode, at least for a while. Remember to review as well.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>I twirled my finger in a small circle, watching as the mini tornado twirled gracefully around the room, kicking up dust. Since there wasn't anyway for me to track the time, I quickly forgot how long I've been locked away in this desolate place. Had I been here day, weeks, months? Sure, Grimmjow came by every now and then, bringing me food and demanding I eat every bit. I would attempt to interact with the angry man, make him lighten up a bit, to no avail. He would just growl, and stalk away. I was beginning to be remind of a vicious jungle cat. That didn't trust humans.<p>

So to occupy my time, I decided to work on my powers. I hated how my emotions were so in control of them. It made me seem weak. My mother had told me once when my powers first appeared about my tenth birthday, that I would have to learn to suppress my emotions is I wanted to control my gift. Closing my eye's I tried to remember everything about that day.

_The sun was bright as I opened my eye's and looked around my messy room. Books and toys were scattered everywhere. My mom had asked me a couple days ago to clean it, if I wanted everything I'd ask for, for my birthday, which was only in a few more days. _

_With a small sigh, I climbed out of my bed. Walking out to the kitchen, I saw my dad sitting at the table eating some breakfast. He had on his brown corrections officer uniform. I knew it was a weekend, and that he shouldn't be going into work today._

_Noticing I was awake and standing in the kitchen doorway, he looked up and smiled at me. "Good morning Lexie, have you gotten your room cleaned yet?"_

_I shook my head and sat down across from him. "No, I was planning on calling Natasha a little later to see if she wanted to come help me."_

"_It's not anyone else's responsibility but your own. Don't make your friends clean up your mess." He scowled me. Like always, my dad was very harsh. I hardly ever saw him in a good mood. It wouldn't be until my adult years that he would start to show me another side of him. _

"_Yeah, I know, but she offered to help me, and I'm not going to pass up any kind of help." I said with a big smile._

"_Well as long as she's willing to go into that death trap, then I guess it's alright." He stood up and took his bowl to the sink. Turning he walked past me to the couch, sitting down he pulled his black boots on. "I'm working overtime tonight, your mom took Brandon to DJ's house, and should be back in a little while. If I were you, I'd have that room cleaned before tomorrow."_

_Nodding I watched as he left the house. Going back to my room I started to dig through the junk littering my floor. After about ten minutes, I gave up and laid back down on my bed. Looking around my room, I surveyed my walls. I'd asked my parents if I could paint them a different color then the ugly white, but they said no. So I went in another direction. Covering them in posters. I had everything from N*YSNC to Green Day._

_Eventually, I fell back to sleep. I didn't know how long I was out, before I felt the covers being thrown off me and my mom's voice yelling out. "Alexis Marie, I told you to clean this damn room!"_

_Jumping up, I grabbed for my Nightmare Before Christmas blanket, only to have it pulled completely off the bed. Mad now, I glared at her. I didn't notice how warm the room was starting to get. "I am going to clean it. In a little bit. Natasha is coming over to help me."_

"_I told _you_ to clean it, not have your friends do the job for you." She yelled, her hands on her hips. My mother wasn't the tallest of women. She stood at about 5'2, with bobbed blonde hair, and light hazel eye's. When she was mad though, her eye's would narrow and it seemed like she grew several inches. Most people didn't like getting in her way when that happened._

_As my anger towards my mom grew, the temperature in the room increased. Living in Florida during the summer months, it wasn't unusual for the temperature inside to be hot as well as outside. But this was different and my mother started to notice. After all I was about that age when the family powers began to emerge._

"_Lexie, I need you to calm down now." She said in a claming tone._

"_I'm not mad." I was furious._

"_Lex, listen to me. You're going to start a fire if you don't calm down." Scared now, I looked around for anything that could possibly start a fire. That's when I noticed that it went from overly hot, to extremely cold._

As it had turned out, those changes in temperature were just the beginning of my powers. My mom explained that over the next several years, I would learn to control my emotions, and with that my powers. Eventually, I would be able to control them without using my feelings. We found out over the next year that I could control more then just the rising and falling of temperatures. We figured out just how powerful they could get, when my dad died. That day was nothing but savage storms. I couldn't focus on just one emotion, so they were mixed and confusing. It poured for days, with ripping winds and hail the size of softballs. Tornados tore through the town we lived in, killing five people. I've lived with those deaths on my soul.

Shaking my head, I tried concentrating on the eddy before me. The door swung open and I lost that focus. Growling, I stood up and looked at the intruder. "What the hell Grimmjow, don't you know how to knock? What if I'd been naked?"

He smirked, and moved towards me. "That could've been interesting. Maybe I should start coming unexpected more often. Might catch you by surprise one day, and get a good show."

No impressed, I flipped him off. "Go fuck yourself."

"Nah, I think I'll let you do that for me."

"In your dreams." I smirked up at him. This was how it went. We'd bicker back and forth, and eventually he'd storm off leaving me alone again. I don't know what it was about this strange man, but I found myself drawn to his aggressive nature. Maybe it was the fact the my powers could be just as aggressive in nature as he was. Still, I wanted to be around him, I wanted to feel that negative energy flowing over my skin.

He was close enough to touch now, and I almost lifted my hand to trace the scar on his chest. Holding myself back was probably one of the hardest things I've done. To say I desired this man would be an understatement. Talk about Stockholm Syndrome.

"I'm leaving for a mission. I expect you to behave while I'm gone." He said, his eye's narrowing as he told me to behave.

I was confused, "Where are you going?"

"Do I even have to answer that question?" I shook my head, and he smiled. "Good, you're starting to learn." Roughly he took hold of my neck and pulled me close. "Now listen to me girl, don't go causing problems. Understand?"

Not one to back down from a challenge, I replied, "And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" I gave him a cocky grin. "Are you going to spank me like a child?"

"You'd like that too much." he growled out. Grimmjow, glanced quickly at my slightly opened lips, before he, none to gently, tossed me onto the couch. I watched as he turned around to leave, "Remember what I said."

"You haven't told me what you'll do if I misbehave." I said back.

He gazed back at me and that cocky smirk was on his face. "Do it and you'll find out." With that said, the door closed and he was gone.

I knew he was heading off to another fight. Szayel, that pink haired bastard, had told me one day that his arm had been cut off by a man named Tōsen, as punishment for going against orders. Sighing, I whispered softly, "Be careful Grimmjow."

* * *

><p>With the mission to bring Orihime Inoue to Hueco Mundo a success, Aizen sat on his throne, looking down at them. Calmly he addressed her, "Ah welcome, this is Las Noches, our palace." He could see the fear in her eye's, but there was also determination. "Orihime Inoue, is that correct?"<p>

Her voice was soft, and riddled with fear as she stammered, "Y-yes.'

"Sorry to rush you Orihime, but will you show me your power?" Aizen asked, pushing down on her with a bit of his immense spiritual power. After a moment of thinking, he sat forward. "Oh I know. Orihime demonstrate the strength of your power for us. I want you to heal Grimmjow's left arm."

"Impossible," Luppi cried out. "That's crazy Lord Aizen, it can't be done. Grimmjow, Director General Tōsen, turned it into ashes. How is she going to heal something that doesn't exist? She's not a God." The man was becoming frantic.

Orihime turned around and approached the blue hair Arrancar. Softly she whispered, "Sōten Kisshun, now I-I reject."

Infuriated, Luppi turned to her yelling, "Hey are you listening, girl? If you're putting on an act in an attempt to save yourself, you might as well stop it." He continued on with his banter, being ignored.

Aizen went on to explain his theory of Orihime's powers. All the while, Grimmjow was stunned to see his arm back and in working order. I turned to her, "Hey girl, come heal one more thing." Revealing his covered up **6 **tattoo.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?" Luppi demanded.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Grimmjow shoved his newly formed fist through Luppi's chest. Blood pouring out of his mouth, Luppi groaned, "Grimmjow, you bastard."

Lifting his hand, Grimmjow smirked, "Your days are done, good-bye, mister ex-number six." Firing off a powerful cero he blew away his top off. Laughing hysterically Grimmjow roared, "It's back, my power's back. The sixth Espada is Grimmjow again."

* * *

><p>The sound of a man's hysterical laughter filled the entire room. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I could almost see his face in my mind. Something had happened to make him laugh out like that, and I wasn't real sure if I wanted to know what it was.<p>

Wrapping my arms around my waist, I prayed that he wouldn't come here. I may enjoy provoking him, to the point of anger, but this energy felt completely different. If he came here, I wasn't sure what his intentions would be towards me, and I wasn't ready to find out. I desired the man, yes, but I wasn't ready to take it any farther then our playful banter.

Suddenly the door slid open, I knew I needed to stay strong, and not show him any kind of fear. I just hoped that my powers wouldn't give away how terrified I really was. "Your arm, i-its back." It was the first thing I noticed when he stepped through the doorway. "But how?"

He stalked towards me, the smirk on his face not doing anything for my nerves. "That's not your problem." He was nearly close enough to reach out and touch. This time, I wasn't tempted, not with the mood he's in. It was as if he was on some kind of high, reminding me of a junkie I once saw under the Brooklyn bridge. "I heard from a little birdie, that you were a naughty girl. I told you to behave while I was gone."

I was shocked, the whole time he was gone, I sat on that damn couch playing with my tornados. I hadn't said one word to anyone that came in here. "Well whoever told you that, is a damn liar." My back hit the wall, I'd run out of places to go.

His breath was warm as it caressed my cheek. I couldn't stop the shutter of pleasure that coursed through my body. A strong wind brushed over us, chilling me to the bone. My emotions were mixing together, my fear and my desire. I looked up into his cerulean eye's. "Grimmjow, please."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO Whatcha think, hell of a way to leave it huh. LOL i was writing it and I thought, "Yeah, I'll stop it right here, and see what happens." lol i hope you enjoyed this chap it took me FOREVER lol, but I'm happy with it. ^^ remember to review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Okies fair warning, this chapter is the reason why I've rated this story M. Not just because of the lauguage. So please remember to review letting me what you think.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>His breath was warm as it caressed my cheek. I couldn't stop the shutter of pleasure that coursed through my body. A strong wind brushed over us, chilling me to the bone. My emotions were mixing together, my fear and my desire. I looked up into his cerulean eye's. "Grimmjow, please."<p>

Blue eye's bared down on me. "Please, what girl?"

I felt his words rumbling in his chest through my hands. A growl rolled out of his mouth, and I winced a bit. "I asked you a question, and I expect an answer. Please, what?"

"Don't," I said in a hushed whisper.

He smirked down at me, and his large hand wrapped around my throat. "Don't, what?" I felt his other hand brush up the inside of my thigh. "Do this,"

I gasped, both out of pleasure and fear, as he touched me. "Grimmjow," My voice didn't sound like my own. It was throaty and filled with desire. My hair began to whip around us, as the wind picked up. If I wasn't careful we'd both be swept away. "Stop, please before something happens that I can't control."

Leaning closer to the side of my neck, his hot breath whispering in my ear, I shivered more. "No, I don't think you want me to stop. I can smell your desire, and by the way this wind is blowing, I think you're totally into this."

Because my damn shorts were so short, I could feel him slipping his fingers past the leg. If I wanted I could stop him, but the question was, did I want him to stop? It was true that I wanted him, ever since our first encounter, where he grabbed me by the throat nearly killing me. I'm not an innocent girl by any means, I've had my fair share of lovers, and I wasn't turned on by pain, at least not until meeting this man. I wasn't even sure what he was.

My feeling towards this being, have grown outrageously. What I thought was playful banter, may have been seen as something more. Maybe it was, maybe my subconscious was telling my something that I couldn't visibly see. Grimmjow was a rude, psychotic, and all around malicious person. I didn't see a happy ending coming from being with him. Hell, I didn't even know if I would survive to tomorrow.

For a brief moment I thought about what my friends would say, what my mother would say. Until I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt teeth biting into the spot where shoulder meets neck. With a gasp, I dug my nails into his bare chest. Scratches now marred his smooth pectorals.

Another laugh rumbled out of him, "Like that did you, kitten." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Shut up," I rasped, narrowing my gaze on him. I could feel the slow tickle of blood running down for my shoulder to my chest. Staining the crisp white outfit. Oh well, a little bit of color would do it some good.

"Well now, there's that fire I was looking for." He laughed again and tightened his hold on my throat, still not hard enough to hurt me. "For a second there, I thought you weren't going to fight back and all those insults you threw at me were nothing but words. But I see I was wrong."

Deciding to live in the here and now, and worry about the future when it came, I lifted up on my tiptoes. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I looked him in the eye's. Meeting him head on. "You're damn right you were wrong. I don't think you realize who you're _fucking _with, Grimmjow." I said with a purr, my words having a double meaning.

That dam smirk played along his lips, tired of it, I sealed mine over his. He must've been taken a back by my sudden aggressiveness, because it took him a moment to react. When he did though, I thought he might actually break every bone in my body. My back hit the wall behind me so hard, that for a second I thought he had. A hiss of pain escaped my lips, before they were quickly sealed again.

I was mistaken, if I thought I would have some kind of control over this. No, Grimmjow took full control of the situation. I was just along for the ride, so to speak.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I came into contact with the evidence of his desire, adding fuel to my own. He pulled back from our kiss, and looked down at me with a confusion that I thought I'd never see on his face. "You're going to get in my way. And I don't like when things get in my way."

Smiling, I tightened my hold on him. "As long as you don't get in my way, I won't get in yours." My hair continued to whip around us, it looked like the gusts of wind weren't going to die down any time soon.

Growling, his hand left my throat, so he could wrap both of them around my waist. Tightening his hold he said, "Hold on," Before the room around us blurred.

I didn't even have time to close my eye's, when everything came back into focus. Looking around I noticed that we were in a different room. Unfortunately, Grimmjow wasn't going to let me take in the new scenery. He unhooked both my arms and legs from around him, and tossed me onto the surprisingly soft bed. Lifting up onto my elbows, I looked over at him, knowing full well that my face was flushed from desire.

Standing before me, I couldn't help but roam his body. Tight muscles roped along his arms, and chest. Even with the hole through his stomach he was hotter then any other man that I've ever seen in my twenty-three years of life. I suspected that I'd never see another man that looked as good as he does now, not even if I lived several more centuries.

So when he stripped in front of me, I didn't know why I suddenly felt shy. Glancing away, I felt the heat in my face turn into a blush of embarrassment. A sudden hand gripping my chin forced me to look back at him. His eye's were narrowed as he spoke. "Don't tell me you're shy, all of a sudden."

Stealing my nerves, I glared back at him. "Not in the slightest."

"Good, because I didn't peg you for the shy kind." He crawled up my body, pushing me back off my elbows to lay underneath him. Giving another smirk, he leaned down to whisper against my ear, sending goose bumps along my skin. "You've got too many clothes on. I want to see all of you."

Before I could even get a word in, he used something sharp to cut right through my tank top and shorts. God he was fast. "Damn Grimm, did you have to ruin my outfit. What am I suppose to wear now? You took the clothes I came here-" I was shut up by his lips.

"You talk too much." He growled out.

Grinning, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips back against his. I was probably making the biggest mistake of my life, letting myself be intimate with this man, but for some reason, I didn't understand, I just couldn't stop. So when he roughly entered me, I was thankful that I wasn't some inexperienced virgin. As I said, this wasn't my first go round. Still it hadn't been the easiest start to our mating. I didn't want to call it love making, because neither one of us loved the other. No this was just the coming together of a male and female. Nothing more.

The sad thing was though, I could easily see myself falling for him. Crazy, huh?

When it was all said and done, he collapsed next to me. All of Las Noches probably knew what had happened by now. I hadn't been the quietest.

I was about to sit up and try to piece together my clothes enough to be taken back to my room, when his hand snaked around my wrist, making me unable to move. I looked back at him confused. He wasn't even looking at me, but had his eye's closed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I was going to go back to my room." I stammered.

"You can go back in a bit. I'm not done with you yet, lay back down." He demanded.

I felt myself slipping for him more. Something I couldn't let happen. But lay back down is what I did. My back to his chest. It felt strangely right. Closing my eye's I smiled a little, taking comfort in the feel of his warm arms wrapped around me. As he pulled a light blanket over our naked bodies, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep. The first since I arrived. Maybe because I felt safe being here next to him, I felt like nothing would harm me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay 4 chapter in one day. I'm on a roll. Lol saddly this will be the last one tonight, cuz my bestie's are over ^^. Remember to review they make me happy.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Okies, I know I told some of ya'll that I like to post at least a chapter a day, and I wasn't lying. I didn't get anything posted over the weekend because my husband and I FINALLY got a weekend to ourselves for the first time in a while, so we went out to the bar with a couple friends and played World of Warcraft the next day ^^ But I'm back and I'm going to be posting like normal again. Till the weekend when he's off again lol. Anyways heres the next chap not very long, but I'll try and get the next one out tonight or tomorrow. **

**Oh and I wanna thank everyone whose been reviewing my stories keep them comin I'm lovin them ^^**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"He wanted what he didn't know and he didn't know how to get what he wanted."<br>-Acheron_

Grimmjow waited until he felt Alexis' breathing even out, making sure that she was completely asleep, before he sat up and looked down at the blonde. Her skin was flushed still, and those bright strands of hair were spread out in a way that made it look like she was wearing an angel's halo. He smirked at the thought, this female was anything but an angel. Starring down at her, he felt an odd stirring in the region where his heart should've been. There was something about her. She could be just as fierce and cruel as he was, but on the other hand, she could be passionate and caring. Even towards an animal like him.

He found his finger going to the bite mark on her neck. Though the scratches she gave him would heal and fade, the mark on her was cover with his spiritual energy, and even if it faded, she would never be completely rid of it. She would always carry it with her, and thus be forever marked as his. But why did he do it in the first place?

She sighed in her sleep, and he wondered if she was dreaming about him.

Narrowing his eye's, he shook his head and tossed the blanket off himself. Standing he stalked over to the connecting bathroom to take a cold shower. Maybe that would help alleviate these foreign feelings inside him.

As Grimmjow closed the bathroom door, and started up the shower, the unlocked door to his room slowly opened. A man appeared in the lit doorway, casting a shadow on the floor, oddly it was shaped like an overly large spoon. He glanced towards the closed bathroom and the sound of the running water, before turning his gaze onto the sleeping girl. Smirking, he stalked over towards the bed.

"That idiot left his door unlocked." He whispered, as he lifted his hand to grab hold of her exposed ankle. "I could hear her from the other side of the palace. Let's hope she's as good as she sounds." He snatched her ankle in his grip and yanked hard.

* * *

><p>An eerie feeling settled over the room, and before I could figure out what was going on, I was roughly yanked by my ankle out of Grimmjow's bed. At first I thought it was the blue haired devil, so when I came face to face with a man with a large spoon on the back of his neck, and an eye patch, I got scared. Seeing as how he was holding me upside down by my ankle, butt naked. Pain radiating up my leg from a possible broken ankle.<p>

He gave me a wide smile, showing off his teeth. "Well would ya lookie here. Grimmjow's little pet is left alone while he's cleaning up." His hold on my ankle tightened, making me grimace. "He won't mind if I barrow you for a bit. I've got an itch that I think only you could scratch."

Panic set in, and the room began to freeze. Squirming as best as I could with my ankle in his grasp, I tired to show I wasn't scared. "Let me go you asshole." I growled out, kicking my other leg. I hoped that it would connect with his large head. To no avail.

"Well now, we're going to have to do something about that smart ass mouth of yours." He seemed to think about it for a quick second, before his smiled widened, if that was even possible. "I have the perfect use for it."

Just as I was about to scream out for help, a door behind us opened up, ppilling light into the room. I felt Spoon Man lowering me a bit to look behind him. Seeing an opening, I kicked my free leg right into his stomach. He grunted a bit, before tossing my back on the bed. Hastily, I pulled the blanket up to cover my exposed body.

I could see Grimmjow illuminated by the light coming from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his lean waist and his hair was dripping wet as if he'd just taken a shower. His blue eye's were narrowed and a sadistic smirk was on his face. "What the hell are you doing Nnoitra?" The growl that came out of his mouth made me wince. He was pissed. Whether it was because this man had almost taken off me, which was unlikely cause that would mean Grimmjow had feelings for me, or it was the fact the he had come into his room unannounced. The latter being the more likely reason.

Nnoitra, looked over and smirked at me. "I could hear your new pet crying out, and I thought I would come and make sure you weren't hurting the poor thing. I see now, that you weren't and I was going to barrow her for a little while."

Grimmjow's eye's looked away from the man, casting him aside. "Get the fuck out, before I make you get out."

"I'd like to see you try Number 6." My attacker laughed out.

It happened so fast that I didn't see when Grimmjow moved from the other side of the room. He had Nnoitra's jacket wrapped up in his fists, and tossed him out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. He turned around and looked at me, while the man laughed from the opposite side of the door. "You've grown soft Grimmjow. That woman is changing you, you're growing weak." His voice began to drift away, "Give her to me and I'll show her what a real man is like."

My eye's widened and I pulled my legs closer to my chest, my chin on my knees. I could still feel his hand wrapped too tightly around my swollen ankle. I didn't think Grimmjow would hand me over to him, but I knew from the look in his eye's that some of those words had gotten to him.

I was about to say something, when a pressure settled over us. It was heavy enough to make me gasp for breathe. Grimm's eye's widened before his signature smirk pulled at his lips saying, "So he came, huh. Good, this time I'll destroy him, and there won't be enough left for his friends to identify."

I was so wrapped up in trying to breath, that I barely caught his words. "What the hell is that?" I gasped out when the sensation finally let up. Looking up at him, I waited for some answers. If I was going to be a tool in this little feud then I needed to know what the hell was going on. Unfortunately I wasn't going to get anything out of Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

His gaze landed back on me, and I saw an excitement there that you normally saw on the faces of serial killers who just found their next kill. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Before I could demand an explanation, he was dressed and out of the room.

I didn't know how long he was planning on being gone, or even where he'd disappeared to, so I tossed the blanket off and rushed into the bathroom. Hoping to have showered before Grimmjow returned.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll give you 3 guesses as to who the pressure belongs to? Anyways I know I said that I wasn't going to have any more scenes from the anime but I'm going to use one to open the next chap, trust me itll work. Also Lex and Orihime will more then likely meet in the next chap. I hope you liked it and please remember to review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**well here's the next chapter. at first i didn't think i'd get it out tonight after watching eureka warehouse 13 and alphas, but i surprised myself. hopefully you enjoy it. not really any grimm in this chap but she does get to meet orihime and you get to find out how she feels about her, and you get to kinda see what direction shes going to go in this war ^^**

**i don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>A door opened and the light illuminated a group of people. Walking through, they headed for the long table in the middle of the room.<p>

"Looks like we have intruders." One of them stated.

"How do you know that?" Another asked.

"The twenty-second under ground passageway has just collapsed."

"The twenty second? That's not much of a threat. That's pretty far from here."

Szayel sat down in an open seat. "It's too bad really, it would've been more interesting if they'd broken into the throne room instead."

Nnoitra laughed, sitting down as well. "That would've been cool."

A brown haired man sighed as he too sat down. "Aah shut up, I'm tired as hell. Lets have some peace and quiet around here." With that said, everyone quieted down and took their seats. Waiting for their leader to show up. There were ten of them. Nine men and one woman.

Three sets of foot steps could be heard approaching. They all looked up to see the former Soul Reaper Captains, Aizen, Gin and Tōsen. "Good morning my dear, Espada." Aizen greeted as he and his men appeared in the doorway. "It seems we're under attack. Before we talk about that, lets have some tea first."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had returned a few minutes after my shower to find me sitting in the same towel he'd discarded before leaving. He threw me some new clothes, that looked exactly like the ones he'd cut off me earlier. After I was dressed, he brought me back to my room and left me. Only this time I wasn't alone for very long, ten minutes later a strawberry blonde girl was thrown in here with me.<p>

So here I was now, standing against the wall, one leg bent so my foot rested against it. My arms were crossed as I looked her over. She was young probably about fourteen for fifteen, with big innocent brown eyes. For a young girl she was very well endowed, and I could just imagine the kind of attention she got from the men around her. She reminded me of a friend back home.

There was something about her that made me want to comfort her. She looked so lost and frightened sitting on that huge couch with her hands held tightly together. Pushing off the wall, I walked over to her. Kneeling down in front of her, I smiled before saying, "Hello there, I'm Alexis Kaplan. What's your name?"

Her soft brown eye's focused on mine, and I could see the tears she held back. "I-I'm Orihime Inoue."

"Good to meetcha, Orihime. So what brings you to this fantastic place of doom and gloom?" I wasn't really interested in why she was here, but I thought that she needed someone to talk to. "Did that pink haired bastard knock you out in the middle of the night as well, and drag you here? Is Grimmjow your prison guard too?" Thinking about Grimmjow being this girls guard as well as mine, made me feel a little jealous and angry. The room's temperature increased.

"I don't know who that is. An Arrancar named Ulquiorra is to watch over me." She looked towards the door, before continuing, "And I was brought here by him because the former Soul Reaper, Captain of Squad 5 wants my powers."

I was shocked to hear that Aizen had brought this girl here for her powers as well. Was he gathering an army of individuals with their own special abilities? "I don't know what an Arrancar is or even what a Soul Reapers is, but I know thar he had me brought here too for my powers. Maybe if we work together we can figure a way out."

She shook her head, "My friends are here, they've come to rescue me, I'm sure of it. But they really shouldn't have come. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me."

Wow, this girl really was a cry baby. Her friends have come to save her, and all she can say is she wishes that hadn't come. Obviously they care a great deal about her to come to a place like this. "Well at least you've got friends who know where you're at and have come for you. My friends and family have no idea what happened to me. For all I know they think I was kidnapped and murdered." Thinking about what my friends and family back home are thinking made me sad, and I could feel the temperature drop slightly as the rain began to fall outside. With the window above us open, save for a few bars, it came inside soaking the tile floor. "They've probably had a funeral for me by now, burying an empty coffin beside my father's grave."

Her face showed shock and pity. I didn't want or need her pity. Personally I was beginning to like it here. My feelings towards a certain blue haired man being the root of it all. "I'm so sorry, Alexis. Exactly how long have you been here?"

I shrugged and sat up on the couch next to her. "It's really hard to tell time here. I think it's been a month, maybe more."

"Oh my, that's a long time. How have you survived?" She made it sound like I've had it rough here.

"Well, I've done a LOT of reading. I'm aloud out ever few hours to stretch my legs, and while I'm out I try and make a map of the building so when I escape I know where I'm going." I thought for a moment about my time here, and gave a half smile. "I've actually made a few friends as well." I laughed at the expression on her face, she was looking at me like I was crazy. "Call it Stockholm Syndrome, but there are a couple people here who I like."

"Like who?" She asked me, now turned towards me with one of her legs on the couch while the other was left hanging over.

"Well, there's a man here who never opens his eyes, and always has a creepy smile. But if it wasn't for him, my first night here, I would've gone hungry." I remembered back to that day. "Gin took me to the kitchen's and let me make a sandwich. Later on, he brought me some paper and I was allowed to write down my favorite foods."

Orihime sat there listening to me ramble on about the 'friends' I've made in my time here. "There's also Kaname. He's alright, I guess. Plays a hell of a game of chess. I honestly don't know how he does it though, being blind and all. But I swear to you, I've never won a game against him. Then there's Grimmjow, my prison guard." My mind drifted to the blue eyed maniac. "Sure, he's psychotic, violent and sadistic, but he's got a sense of honor that I've never seen in another being."

"Oh my god," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. I looked at her curiously. "You care for him."

"Psh, yeah right. That man is holding me prisoner here. How could I possibly care for someone like that." I said waving her statement off. Even though I knew it was completely true. I did care for him, whether I liked it or not.

Her eye's moved over to my neck. I knew she was looking at the mark there. I'd seen it briefly in the mirror after my shower. It was a vicious bite wound that would take sometime to heal, and would more-then-likely make a nice scar. Always there to remind me.

"How did you get that?" She asked timidly, leaning forward.

I stood before she could touch the wound. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." My bag of books were sticking out from under the couch and I leaned down to grab them. Pulling out Lover Awakened by JR Ward, I handed it to her. "Here, I've finished it already and I know how boring it can get here when your alone. I don't have the first two in the series but it's still a great read. I think you'll enjoy it."

She looked down at the paperback novel, then back at me. "Thank you very much. What's it about?"

"It's about a battle hardened vampire who was taken from his family as a baby to be used as a blood slave. His twin brother rescued him, but it was too late. The physical and mental scars had already damaged him. He's cruel, sadistic and completely psycho. That is until he meets the woman destined to be his mate." I smiled thinking about my favorite Brother in the Black Dagger Brotherhood series. "Zsadist is scared on the inside and out, but he manages to find love. Even in the midst of a race war. He's my all time favorite to read about. Well next to Acheron and Zarek, both with similar stories. I don't know what it is about them, but their pain and suffering draws me in."

Her eye's closed and she gripped the book to her chest. "Thank you again, Alexis. I'll take good care of your favorite book, and I'll return it to you as soon as I can."

I shrugged and pulled Dance with the Devil by Sherrilyn Kenyon out. Walking over to the wall under the window, I sat down. "Don't worry about it. I'll buy another one when I get home. It's my gift to you. I just hope it brings you as much joy as it did me."

The door slid open showing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I sat up a little straighter at the sight of them. Ulquiorra's gaze moved over me, then landed on Orihime. "Come girl, it's time to go."

"O-okay," She whispered standing up. Turning to me, I saw her grip tighten on Z's book. "Thank you again."

I smiled, "You're welcome, Hime." They left closing the door behind them. Leaving me and Grimmjow alone.

I stood up and laid my book down gently on the couch. It was time for some answers. Narrowing my gaze, I asked, "What the hell are you, Grimmjow and what is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think. Next chap will be more Grimmy promise. right now i'm tried and bout to go to bed, Remember to send me some reviews, they make me feel awesome and keep me going.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit borning, but I'm working towards the ending, and the fight with Ichigo. Still I hope you enjoy it anyways ^^ remember to send me reviews.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Finally after what seemed like forever, I knew what this man was. I knew what Aizen was, and why he hated him so damn much. I knew what the giant amount of pressure was that I'd felt come from both Aizen and earlier. I now knew everything.<p>

I sat back on the couch and crossed my legs. "Well I guess that explains why you hate following Aizen. If I was forced to follow an enemy I'd be pretty pissed too."

Grimmjow didn't comment, just leaned back against the wall, his eye's not even focused on me. I knew there was something bothering him, and I wanted to know what it was, but I also knew better then to ask. So sighing, I sat forward. "What are you going to do about this Ichigo guy and his friends?"

That got his attention, and I could see that grin spreading across his face. "When he get's here, I'm going to destroy him."

I nodded and thought about Orihime. Those people were her friends, and I didn't think she'd like it very much if they were killed because of her. I personally thought they were idiots to come here alone in the first place. This place was full of beings that would kill without a second glance, and Grimmjow was one of them. I didn't think those guys stood a chance, and if Ichigo actually made it to the palace, I really didn't think he'd defeat Grimm. So I wasn't too worried.

When Grimmjow turned to leave, I stood up. "I want to fight."

I heard him start to laugh, and when he turned back to look at me, I could've sworn there were tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "You're kidding me right? Your powers are impressive to say the least, but you've got no control over them." He stopped laughing and stalked over to me. "You're weak pet, and you'll stay weak as long as you let your emotions get in the way."

I glared at him. "You're wrong about that Grimmjow, I'm not weak."

"You're right, you're not weak. But what happens when you're faced against someone twice your size and their sword is pressed to your throat." I was so focused on his face, that I didn't notice him pulling the sword from his sheath, until the blade was against my neck.

I gasped at the feel of cold steel. A part of me knew he wouldn't do anything to cause me serious harm, but it didn't keep my brain from feeling fear. He smirked as the room grew cold and ice started to form. "If you could learn to control your emotions you'd make a powerful enemy." His blade left my neck, "But has it stands, you're only in the way."

His words stung, only because I knew they were true. As he left me, I clenched my fists. "I'll prove you wrong, Grimmjow. You'll see."

The rest of the day went by really slow. Normally, Gin would stop by to see how I was doing. We'd talk a bit before my food was brought. I'd offer some to him, but he'd always turned me down. I told him once that I thought he was a good guy behind that snake-like exterior. He waved me off saying, "You flatter me, Lex." Then he'd leave me alone and I'd sit around bored. Eventually Grimmjow would show up and he'd take me for our walk around the palace.

When none of those happened, I knew that the situation was worse then I thought. As the evening changed to night, I began to feel a difference in the air around me. Grimmjow had explained about spiritual energy and that was what I felt from Aizen. So I came to the conclusion that the change in the air had to be the spiritual energy coming off Ichigo and his friends. Something was different though, it felt as if there were now more the just three and that they had finally reached the palace. If that was true, and I always trusted my gut instinct, Grimmjow wouldn't be back until him or Ichigo were dead.

The time for escape was now. If I didn't get out of this cell, I'd probably never get out of here alive.

After making sure all my belongings were together, not that I had many, I thought about the best possible way that I could get out. Centering myself, I sat down in front of the door and concentrated all my energy into using my full powers without tapping into my emotions. I knew I could do it on small scales, but to break down this concrete, I'd have to do it on a much large scale.

I don't know how long I actually sat there, my minds sole focus on bringing down this wall, but I felt something inside me unlock, and as the wind came out of no where, I opened my eye's. Before me was a medium sized tornado, hurdling forwards, slamming continuously into the wall. Smiling a bit, I closed my eye's again, making sure to keep my excitement under control. The wind picked up more and more, I focused now on heating up only the twister as is pounded away, breaking off bits and pieces.

A loud crashing sound reverberated through the room and I felt the wind and heat dissipate. Standing up, I looked around at the damage that I caused. The massive hole in front of me had me smiling from ear to ear. Alexis two; Grimmjow one.

Walking through the debris, I looked from left to right. I knew someone had to of heard the crashing, and there would be people here to check it out. So turning to the left, I took off down the white hallway, hoping the invaders would drawn the attention of everyone away from my escape. I wanted to help Orihime, but wasn't sure exactly where she was being help. Following my gut, I took off in the direction that I thought she'd be. Hoping I find her before I was caught.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stood inside Orihime Inoue's room. Watching as the woman healed Loly and Menoly, after he'd nearly killed them both. He'd come here about thirty minutes ago, when he'd left Ichigo's spiritual pressure weaken, and fade. That asshole Ulquiorra had gotten to him before he could. He growled at the thought of the green eyed bastard taking his prey.<p>

A sudden increase in power radiated from the direction of Alexis' room, just before vibrations in the floor and walls, told him that she'd broken free. He smirked as he imagined her running through the white halls of Las Noches. Those walks of their's had been his way of showing her the lay out of castle without anyone realizing it. He had hoped that she'd taken that time to figure it out, and was glad he hadn't wasted his time. She'd come this way, hoping to rescue Orihime, even if she wasn't overly fond of the girl.

Sighing, he turned back towards the girl. "Hurry up, girl. We don't have all day." Alexis couldn't find them, he had plans for Orihime, and those plans didn't involve his kitten coming to the rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked, the next chap will be out sometime tonight I hope. Please send me some reviews i really do love them ^^<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright, I'm sorry if it's starting to seem a bit rushed, I'm not meaning to really, but the series tends to drag fights out, and I'm not going to do that. For one thing i'm creative just not THAT creative. Plus I don't believe in telling the enemy what I'm doing while fighting takes away the element of surprise if ya get me. Anyways kinda short, and I know what youre think that its getting close to the end, but its not we still have some ways to go. I at least want to get to 20 chapters before I end it, I won't settle for anything less and if it goes over 20 then fantastic.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>I ran and ran and ran, until my legs burned from running. I was out of breath and felt like I wasn't getting anywhere. Still I pushed forward, needing to get to Orihime. Just as I was rounding a corner, I saw a giant hole in the wall leading into a room similar to mine. <em>'They're going to love cleaning up the mess here and back in my room.' <em>I thought slowing down as I got closer.

"What happened here?" I heard monotone voice ask. I recognized it as Ulquiorra.

Coming to a halt, I backed myself up into a near by corner, close enough to still be able to hear what was being said. A female's voice answered, "That bastard Grimmjow came in here and took the princess."

'_Does she mean Orihime?'_ I thought, confused a bit. I didn't think she was royal. At least it hadn't seemed that way to me when we meet.

"I see," He stated. I heard footsteps coming back this way out of the room. Moving farther into the shadows I tried my best to keep out of his view. Hoping that he didn't see me and force me back to that damned cell. His footsteps stopped, and I held my breath. "It's useless girl, I know you're standing there."

"Shit," I whispered. I was caught and I didn't know what he planned to do now that he knew I was here. Taking a cautious step forwards, I went to face him. Only he wasn't there anymore. A feeling of relief settled over me, until I felt a stirring of air behind me.

I was in mid turn, when his hand connected with the back of my neck. A blackness over came my vision and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was yelling at the girl to finish healing Ichigo so that they could finally go one on one again, when he felt an Espada coming up behind him. Turning, he looked at the green eyed bastard. How he hated this man.<p>

"Ulquiorra," He growled out.

"What's going on here? What are you doing?" He asked walking towards them. That was when Grimmjow noticed the stack being dragged behind him. "It seems like a simple question. Perhaps I need to rephrase it. Why are you healing an enemy, I've already defeated?"

Grimmjow didn't answer him.

"You refuse to answer? Fine have it you way. Regardless, Lord Aizen has entrusted that girl to my care." He said calmly. "Hand her over."

"I don't think I will."

"What did you say?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"You heard me, but incase I need to make myself clear-" He was interrupted when the stack Ulquiorra carried in was thrown at his feet. "What's this?"

"It would seem you've forgotten you have been entrusted with a charge as well. I found her running the halls trying to escape. Perhaps you should've kept a closer eye on her instead of looking for a fight with an enemy whose already been defeated."

Grimmjow watched as Alexis rolled out of the stack at his feet. There was a strip of cloth tied around her mouth and her hands and feet were tied up as well. He could see that she wasn't hurt, just knocked out. A loud growl escaped his throat at the sight of this girl lying as if dead before him.

"Alexis," He heard Orihime gasp.

Not wanting Ulquiorra to think he'd gotten him by bringing her here, Grimmjow sonido'd towards him. Engaging in a battle that was long over due.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a splitting headache, and the brightness all around me wasn't helping the matter. Wait, brightness? Sitting up quickly, I opened my eye's. Finding that I was on top of a destroyed building underneath a clear sunny sky.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Alexis, you're awake." Turning I looked up into Orihime's face. She looked like she'd aged ten years since that last time I saw her.

"Orihime," I said, rubbing the ache in the back of my head. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"You're still in Las Noches," Another voice said from my right. Looking over, I saw a small child standing next me. She had a little skull on the top of her green hair, that looked like it'd been broken. Red markings stretched across the bridge of her nose. She smiled widely. "I'm Nel, and you were brought here by the 4th Espada Ulqui-"

"Ulquiorra, that bastard hit me in the back of the head. Knocking me out." I stood up and looked over at Orihime. "I was trying to find you so we could get out of here together. But I see you've-"

The sounds of fighting distracted me from what I was saying, and I walked over towards the edge to see what was going on. I was stunned to see Grimmjow standing at the bottom, his hand up and a blue light aimed right towards us. A boy with orange hair, who had been falling, looked back at us and yelled, "Hold on, don't release it!" Seconds before Grimmjow fired it.

As I was about to cover the three of us in a tornado that would absorb the attack, the boy jumped in front of us. Taking the blow.

Looking over at Orihime, I watched as fear filled her eye's. But when the kid turned around, showing us the white mask on his face, I saw her pale more then I thought was possible. She tightened her hold on her arms so tight that I thought for a moment that her nails would cut through her clothes and pierce her skin.

"Sorry, this frightens you doesn't it. I know it's pointless to tell you not worry when I look like this. But I'll tell you anyway, there's nothing to worry about. I'll finish this quickly." He said looking back at Grimmjow who started laughing hysterically.

"It's about time. Now we can get down to business." He pulled his sword close, and placed his nails over the blade. As it started to glow blue, he scraped them across at the same time yelling, "Grind, Pantrea!" A tornado of dust concealed him from of view.

Ichigo, so Orihime called him, ordered her to place a shield in front of us, and to not let it down, no matter what. I wasn't paying them the least bit of attention. Instead I watched as the dust settled, and in place of the man was a creature that closely resembled a large jungle cat.

As the fight broke out between the two men, I stood there in awe. Watching them going back and forth, neither one showing any signs of stopping until the other was dead. I knew this was exactly what Grimmjow had been waiting for, and no matter how I felt standing here, feeling helpless to do anything, I wouldn't interfere.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled.

I watched him jumped in front of us, as five projectiles hit him square on the back. This guy really was an idiot, to take that kind of damage in the middle of a fight to the death. He seriously underestimated Orihime's powers. I thought as he flew back down to continue his battle with Grimm.

The little girl beside us started whining about Ichigo losing, and how Grimmjow was about to kick his ass. I knew I shouldn't get to close to these people. They were all hoping for Ichigo to win, and defeat Grimmjow. While I on the other hand was hoping for Grimmjow to win and beat this arrogant brat.

As Nel began yelling at Orihime to support Ichigo and to believe in him, I started to move away, but stopped when I heard her cry out, "Please don't die. Don't die Ichigo!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I think Grimmy was worried about her. Whatcha think. Then again maybe not too worried seeing as he fired off the cero still. Maybe he thought she'd handle it. Who knows. Anyways again Im sorry if it all seems rushed. Remember to review they make me happy ^^<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Just going to say one thing and then you guys are free to read this new chapter. I used a bit the episode in this chapter, as well as added a few things that I thougt would fit. I hope you like it and enjoy ^^**

**I don't own Bleach or anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe you're not willing to give up a lover who's colder than you are."<br>-Narcissus in Chains_

"Don't die Ichigo!" Orihime cried out, tears pouring down her cheeks.

I looked over at her stunned for a moment, until Grimmjow's yelling pulled me back. He was running towards Ichigo at full speed, his arm out, ready to shove his hand through the boy's body. Before he could make contact through, Ichigo grabbed hold of his hand, stopping him. I could see from here the stunned looked on Grimmjow's face.

They stood there for a second. From here I couldn't tell what was going on, but it seemed to me, that Ichigo was saying something. I stopped paying attention when I saw his black blade rising up, just before it slashed down across Grimmjow's chest.

"No!" I cried out. Both Orihime and Nel turned to looked at me. "Grimmjow," his name was said on a whisper. I couldn't believe it, he'd been beaten.

Suddenly, his hand reached out and grabbed Ichigo's blade. "You're a fool Ichigo, I'm still here. You think that you've won. You think that you've beaten me. I'll scatter your bones in the sand!" Even from this distance we could plainly hear him yelling.

"Ichigo, look out!" Orihime shouted out.

My heart began to pound in my chest as Grimmjow punched his hand into Ichigo's stomach. As he rushed Ichigo again, it looked as if he'd gain the upper hand, and as he kicked Ichigo in the gut, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stand around to wait for something to happen. I needed to find a way down from this building.

Running to the other side, away from Orihime and Nel, I searched for some way down, finding nothing. "I guess I'm going to have to make my own way." I said sighing, as the atmosphere around us changed from bright and sunny to midnight blue. Shrugging it off I concentrated on getting down.

As I formed the cyclone that would take me down to the ground I could vaguely hear Ichigo yelling in the disgruntled voice. "I'm going to take Orihime and Alexis, all of my friends and bring them home safe with me! I won't lose to you!"

Turning around, I watched in horror as Grimmjow began to fall out of the sky. If not for Ichigo catching him, he'd have plummeted to the ground faster then I could've caught him. As I screamed out, the swirling wind and dust, behind me grew in speed and size. I felt like my entire world was crashing down upon me. Just like the day my mother called to tell me my dad was gone. I wouldn't be able to stand going through something like that again, only difference about this time was, I watched helplessly as Grimmjow was killed before my eye's.

Jumping into the twister, I closed my eye's to keep the dirt from stinging them, and the tears from spilling out. As I landed on the ground smoothly, I threw my hand in front of me to catch that orange haired bastard in it's grasp. I saw the look of shock and disbelief in his brown eye's. That mask was no longer in place, it may have helped him defeat Grimmjow, but it wasn't going to save him from my wraith.

"What the hell are you doing, you psycho!" He yelled out. "I'm here to save you!"

"I never asked for you to save me!" I yelled, dropping my hand so the tornado disappeared. "Maybe I never wanted or needed saving."

He stood up using his sword. "They kidnapped you just like they did Orihime, they're the bad guys and you're defending him!"

"Shut up!" A thin sheet of ice formed over his mouth. "They may have kidnapped me from my home, but most of the people here have been nothing but nice to me." I was pissed, and I knew that. But as the air around me went from hot to cold, and the rain began a slight drizzle, I knew I could control it. Use it as I saw fit. Right now, I wanted to kill this kid. "For all I know, you and your _friends_ could be the bad guys."

"Alexis, please stop." Orihime's voice came from my right. She was running towards us, with Nel at her side. I don't know how she managed to get down by herself, but at the moment she was in my way. "Ichigo, is a good guy. Don't hurt him."

"Stop right there, Orihime." A thick wall of ice formed in front of her. Keeping her from coming any closer. "I don't want to hurt you, so stay out of my way."

When I looked back at the boy, I noticed that his eye's had gone wide. Too fast for me to react, he took the handle of his sword and cracked it over the ice, breaking it. "It's Grimmjow." He said, his eye's narrowing.

Turning around, I starred in disbelief as Grimmjow stood before us. Blood pouring unchecked from his many wounds. As his cat form vanished off his body, turning into his sword, I felt my whole body stiffen, and the wall of ice that I placed in front of Orihime melted away.

"You can't defeat me. Look at you, you're too weak." Grimmjow rushed Ichigo, only this time, it was slow enough for me to watch. I felted someone's hand grabbing my shoulder and shoving me out of the way. "I'll never lose to you!"

Ichigo caught his wrist. "Just let it go Grimmjow, you've already lost. You say you're some kind of king, but killing everyone you happen to dislike, makes you a king with no subjects. If you truly hate me, then I'll fight you whenever you want, but for now you need to give up."

At first I thought he was going to do just that, but his muscles tensed and he yanked his wrist out of Ichigo's grasp. "Never! I'll show you-"

Out of nowhere, a large double moon shaped weapon slammed into Grimmjow's shoulder/neck, knocking him to the ground. Looking over I saw that it was the same guy that had pulled me out of Grimm's bed a couple days ago. Nnoitra.

"You just don't know when to call it quiets." He said pulling his sword back to him and catching the large weapon in one hand. "Hurry up and die, I want him for myself."

"What the hell? Who are you?" Ichigo asked. "Are you an Espada? I asked you a question."

"Nnoitra, you bastard." Grimmjow growled out, trying to sit up.

"What is this? Are you still alive?" He asked, beginning to attack him. Ichigo jumped in the way blocking it. "Huh, well what are you doing?"

"You tell me first, why would you attack a guy who can't even move." He asked, before Nnoitra knocked him away.

"Grimmjow, you are a miserable sight." Nnoitra looked back at me, and I glared back, not going to let this man scare. He smiled and winked before looking back down at Grimm. "First you lose to this guy then he protects you. You are ridiculous. I told you once before that I would show that pet of yours what a real man is like, and after I finish killing you and this brat off, I'll show both of them." He cast him off and turned back to Ichigo. "Alright Soul Reaper, what's your name?"

Turning my attention off the new fight, I started towards Grimmjow while Orihime tried to get to Ichigo, only to have a man appear behind her and I. I recognized him as one of Nnoitra's servants, Tesra. Has he tried to grab a hold of the two of us, I generated a gust of wind to push my body just out of his reach. As I looked back to him, I saw that he now a tight hold on Orihime.

I was at a crossroad. I could either go back and try to help the girl, or I could get to my blue haired lover. Making my decision, I gave the girl a sympatric look. "I'm sorry Orihime, we're just on different pages." Turning on my heel, I left her behind, eye's wide and tears staining her cheeks. Strangely, I didn't feel guilty about my choose.

Sliding on the dirt, like I was coming in for a home run, I came up to Grimmjow's side. Looking down at him, I could feel my heart breaking, if I didn't do something soon, I'd loose him forever. I never used to believe that someone could fall for another as fast as those couples do in romance novels, until I came here and meet this man. I would never make fun of those dumb heroines again.

I gave him a quick once over before commenting, "You look like hell, Grimmjow."

"Tsk," His blue eye's locked with mine, and I could tell by looking into them that he was in pain. "What the hell are you doing here, I thought you would've been long gone by now."

I shrugged, "Well, I was thinking about it, but my plans were ruined when Ulquiorra attacked me from behind." Sighing, I touched his forehead. "Can you move at all?"

His eye's narrowed, "Why do you care?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" He just continued to stare at me. Shaking my head I brushed his blue strands back. "I don't know why, but I care what happens to you. Now if you can get us back to my world, more specifically, my mom's place, then I can get you healed."

Those beautiful blue eye's widened in surprise. "But how, you can't-"

"No I can't, but I'm also not the only woman in my family with unique abilities. My Aunt Kris has the power to heal any wounds. But you have to get me back to Florida, and not die on me."

He carefully began to sit up and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, supporting most of his weight. Once he was completely on his feet, I looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to us. I felt him take a deep breath, looking up at him I waited for him to speak. "I can get us there, but it's going to take the last bit of my energy," He looked down at me. "You'll have to get us through the Garganta and once through, you'll have to get us to the ground. I can't guarantee that we'll come out where you want, but I'll damn sure try."

Shrugging him to a more comfortable position on my shoulders, I nodded. "Well, like my Great-grandma always says; trying is better then failing. Should we go somewhere else, or can you open it here?"

He shook his head, "Here's fine." Before me, a black cavernous hole opened up. As far a I could see, there was nothing but a dark blackness. "You're going to have to focus on using the energy inside the Garganta to get us through."

"Does wind work inside there?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit. It wasn't like I was afraid of the dark, but that wasn't a normal darkness.

"I don't see why not," His voice wasn't as strong as I liked to hear it and I could feel his body leaning more on me.

Nodding, I created a large enough cyclone to carry both mine and Grimmjow's weight through. Taking a deep breath I bucked up my courage and said, "Alright, hold on tight, this could get bumpy. Keep you're arms and legs inside the ride." We were swept up inside, and I maneuvered us towards the middle where it wasn't as hectic.

My control of the twister wasn't as good as it could've been, but for just learning it in the last 5 hours, I thought I was doing damn good. The Garganta wasn't as dark as I thought it was going to be, with a slight light coming from somewhere inside. Beside me though, Grimmjow's breathing was beginning to fade, if I didn't get us out of here soon, he'd die. Narrowing my eye's and tightening my hold on him, I pushed us faster forwards. Sighing with relief when I saw a silver of light ahead.

"Hang on Grimm, we're almost there." His only response was a low groan.

I expected us to be close to my mom's home, but was shocked to see exactly where we'd landed. Just above my mom's home. Lowering the tornado, to the concrete around the pool in the backyard, I gently laid Grimmjow down, and stood up. Looking down at my clothes, I winced at the state I was in. Blood stained the crisp white outfit, it looked like I'd just left a bloody gang fight. Thinking about it, I had been in a gang fight, just not in the middle of it.

Sighing, I squared my shoulders and started to the back door. I just hoped someone was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review, might get another out tonight but I've got friends over so maybe tomorrow.<strong>

**Quote used is from Laurell K Hamilton's Narcissus in Chains**


	15. Chapter 14

**Well I didn't think I would, but I got this chapter out anyways. I hope you like it, we're now out of the timeline (sorta) and we are going to now see the realtionship grow more. Remember to review**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>I opened the black screen door, and knocked on the dark oak one. I didn't know if anyone would hear my knocking, being at the backdoor and all, but when I heard the sliding glass door inside opening, I gave a sigh. As the door opened, I felt a smile cover my face. My younger brother Brandon stood in front of me, a look of shock all over his prickly face.<p>

His green eye's racked my body, taking in the sight of the blood. "Alexis," he whispered, "What happened to you? You've been gone for over two months."

God, had it really been that long? He took hold of my arm and started pulling me into the house. Panic set in and I snatched my arm back, I looked up at him with pleading eye's. "Brandon, please tell me you can see the man behind me."

He looked past me, and I was glad to see his eye's go big. "What the hell happened, Lex?" Brandon demanded walking past me to Grimmjow.

"It's a long story, and I don't have the time to explain everything to you." I followed very closely behind him, kneeling down at Grimmjow's head, I looked up at him, gently stroking those blue strands. "Help me get him inside, he's been badly hurt and I need Aunt Kris to heal him."

Bending down, Brandon picked Grimmjow up, wrapping his arms around his shoulders on the left while I did the same on the right. As we carried him into the house, he glanced over at me. "I'm not going to demand to know what happened, only because when Mom gets here she'll know right away."

"Yeah I know," I said, walking through the doorway. Once inside we laid Grimmjow down on one of the two beds in the 'play room'. Running out of the room, I went to the kitchen and filled up a bowl with some hot water. Grabbing a rag, I raced back to him. Brandon was carefully taking off his jacket as I got back.

Looking up at me, he pointed towards the hole in Grimmjow's stomach. "What the hell is this guy? I've never seen anyone like him before."

I laughed, "Grimmjow is a very interesting being to say the least." Setting the bowl down, I dipped the rag in the water and started cleaning his wounds as best as I could.

Brandon sighed and stood up. "Well, I can see that you have some kind of feelings for this guy, so I'm going to leave you to it and go call Mom and Aunt Kris."

I smiled up at him. He was exactly as I remember him, his flaming red hair was cut in his usual fohawk, and a thin red beard covered his baby face. The only thing new about him, was a Jack Skellington tattoo on his right arm. "Thanks, Brother."

"Yeah, well don't be thanking me too soon, Sis." He left me alone to tend the unconscious Arrancar.

Thirty minutes later, my brother came back into the room, the house phone in his hand. "Alright, Mom said she's bringing Kris. They're going to get Gigi to bring them here. She said give them about five minutes." He said walking over to look down at the shallow breathing man, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What's happening?"

I shook my head and touched his forehead with the back of my hand, he was burning up. "I think he's dying, Brother." Looking up at him, I knew there were unshed tears in my eye's. "He doesn't have five minutes."

A light flashed in the room, and I had to cover my eye's to keep from being blinded. "Well I guess it's a good thing we didn't stand around to chat." My mother's voice said soothingly.

Opening my eye's I saw my mom, Aunt Kris and Gigi standing about four feet away. All three looked exactly like I remembered, hardly changing in appearance since I was a kid. I stood up quickly and ran into my mother's waiting arms. Even though I had made friends in Hueco Mundo, I still missed my mother very much. "Oh Mom,"

She stroked my messy hair. "It's alright sweety, you don't have to explain, I already know everything." Pulling away from me, she starred down into my eye's hers narrowing. "Don't worry, we'll save him."

"That's right girlie, I haven't lost anyone yet and I'm not about to lose one now." My Aunt Kris walked over to Grimmjow. As she kneeled down, I watched her pull back her light brown hair, pausing as she caught sight of the Hollow hole. "Is this hole part of the injury? Cause I don't think I'll be able to heal something like that."

I shook my head, "No that's a part of him, and before you ask, it's a long story."

She nodded, "No problem," As she placed her hands over him, a blue light began to glow. Walking over to them, I watched in awe as his sword wounds began to heal, and his breathing evened out. It took all of two minutes, and as the light vanished, he once again looked like his sexy self. Aunt Kris stood up, placing her hands on her hips she smiled down at him. "Well I think that about does it." She elbowed me in the ribs. "Caught yourself a good looking guy. Not too big on the hair, but I guess it works for him."

"You should see his-" I started to say before someone cleared their throats, cutting me off.

"You don't have to go into detail, Lex." My mother said, shaking her head.

"What? I was going to say you should see his eye's. Damn Mom, get your head out of the gutter."

"I knew that," she said innocently. "Looks like your friend is waking up."

Looking behind me, I saw Grimmjow starting to stir. Sitting down in the chair next to him, I waited for him to open his eye's. When they opened and looked at me, I was glad that I didn't see any more pain, but his normal annoyed glare. "Good morning, Sunshine."

"Ceh," He pushed me aside and sat up, his eye's looking over the three other women and my brother. "Where the hell am I?" He asked with a growl.

"You're in my mom's house. I brought you here." Turning around I pointed out everyone introducing them. "The woman who looks exactly like me, is my mother Raven Kaplan. The shorter woman with black hair is my Grandma, Gigi. This one right here is the woman who healed your wounds, my Aunt Kris, and that guy over there glaring is my brother, Brandon." As they each waved at him, I leaned close to whisper, "He really is as mean as he makes out to be. Just doesn't trust easily."

Grimmjow sized my brother up, probably trying to figure out if he was a treat or not. Once he cast him off, I knew that he didn't seem him as anything more then a piss ant. "What happened?"

"My daughter brought you here for my sister to heal." My mom walked over to stand next to me. "She cares a great deal about you Arrancar and I can see that you care for her. Though it's buried deep in your mind."

His eye's narrowed as he looked at her. "What makes you say that, woman? How do you know what I am?"

Her eye's softened as she smiled. "I can read your mind and see every thought you've ever had. That is my special ability."

"Well why don't you keep out of my damn head." he growled out.

"Grimmjow, in our family the women are blessed with a certain talent. As well as longevity, and I believe I can give you a way to stay hidden from your enemies."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be." He asked her.

"Mom, you're not thinking about bringing Granny here are you?" I asked, I knew what she was capable of, and after living nearly four centuries, the woman was damn scary.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." She turned around giving us her back.

"But no one has seen her in over a hundred years. Lex and I have never even meet her." Brandon interjected, "Hell we only know that she's dirt old and has a power that no sane person could ever dream of having."

"Your Granny stays hidden for a reason." Mom said standing next to Gigi. "She fears being forced to use her powers against someone's enemy. Much like Aizen wanted your gift for, Lex."

"Why me, though? My powers were uncontrollable, and weak compared to yours or Granny's"

"I don't know, maybe he didn't know about us, because we keep strict control over our powers. It's something I can't answer without actually meeting him face to face." She took hold of my grandmother's hand, and waited for Aunt Kris to do the same. "For now, I want the three of you to stay put while I tract her down. It may take me a couple days."

Before any of us could responded, the three of them disappeared again in a burst of light. I sighed, "Well looks like you're stuck here until Mom finds Gran."

Grimmjow stood up, and waved it off as he started for the door. "I'm not going to sit around waiting for some old bat to show up. I'm going after Kurosaki."

"Your not at 100% yet. Plus I think you're going to want to wait."

He glared back at me. "Oh yeah, and why is that? What's so special about her powers anyways?"

"She can give you a second life," Brandon pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against. "For what I can tell, you're dead. Gran can not only bring you back from the dead, with a body and soul, but you'll continue have all the powers you have now."

I could see the skepticism in his eye's. "You're telling me that she'll be able to fully resurrect me?" When Brandon and I nodded, he threw his head back and laughed. "Somehow, I don't see that being possible. I've been dead for a very long time, and whatever's left of me has rotted way."

"I doesn't matter. She can give you a new body that looks and feels exactly like yours does now. She's that powerful." I said standing beside my brother.

"I'd rather the Soul Reapers find me, then be a weak human."

"I told you already, you'd keep all your powers you have now. You wouldn't be weak, in fact you'd probably grow stronger. I've heard stories about her bringing back people who've been dead hundreds of years, all of them were gifted with some kind of power. My mother tried to get our dad to do it, you know after he died, but he was a stubborn old man, who just wanted peace. Mom respected his wishes and left him dead."

"Fine, I'll stick around for three days. If she isn't here by then, I'm out." Grimmjow opened the door and stalked outside, slamming it closed behind him.

"I don't know why Mom plans on wasting her time on finding Granny when that guy doesn't even want to change." Brandon said turning to me, his green eye's a light with furry. "He's selfish and hothead."

"And you're not?" I said laughing at him. Sighing, I went to the door. "I'm going to talk to him. Just stay here."

He shrugged and went into the main house. "It's not my problem, either way." The glass door slid closed, and I walked outside.

* * *

><p><strong>well? Please remember to review ^^<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**WARNING: This chapter will have parts in it that consider M. If you don't like it then skim through lol. Anyways, I haven't really recieved any reviews lately from ya'll (except Toni) and I'm starting to think no one is interested in this story, which make me sad cuz I think this is my best yet. Anyways please remember to Review. Also there is a poll up in my profile, if everyone could take the time and go cast your votes Id be happy thanks.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Outside, the sun was shining and I could hear birds in the distance singing. It took me back to the days before I left for collage, before my dad was sick, before I lost my Papa, and everything turned upside down. Sighing, I shook off old memories. I found Grimmjow sitting on the edge of the underground pool with his left leg hanging in the water. It was an odd scene but there was something calming about seeing him like this.<p>

"You know, I used to swim everyday when I was younger." I said coming up to sit beside him. "But once I started High School, I didn't want anything to do with the pool. The only time I got in was when I threw parties, even then I didn't want to get in."

"Why the hell not?" He asked, not looking at me.

I shrugged, "When I got older, I started to hate the way my body looked," He cast me a look that said I was an idiot. Laughing I went on, "So naturally, when I invited boys to come over, and they wanted to swim, I would get shy and embarrassed. Seeing myself as unattractive. Eventually I said fuck it, if they don't like me for the way I am then they didn't deserve to hang around me. I live by that to this day."

He didn't comment on my confession, instead he looked out over the blue water and asked, "Why'd you save me, Pet? You could've easily left with Kurosaki and his friends. Why try to protect me?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm screwed up in the head, but I feel a strange connection with you." I pulled the blood soaked boots off my feet, and dipped them in the cold water, before going on. "I shouldn't feel this way towards a man who kept me locked away, I know that.

"Like I said before, my family is full of women with powers, but we all have one in common. When our instinct tells us to go in a certain direction, we normally follow it." I looked over at him starring down at me. "The night Pinky kidnapped me, I had the feeling I shouldn't have gotten out of the car, but I fought that feeling and got out anyways and I'm glad I did."

Just as he was about to say something, Brandon opened the door and stepped out. "Hey Sis, Mom just called and she's having Maddie come over to place an illusion charm on your boy toy," I suppressed a laugh as Grimmjow growled, Brandon ignored us, "She said Gigi's gonna be here in a little bit, so you might want to change into something a bit normal."

I nodded and stood up. "Thanks Brother, we'll be there in a minute." He left us alone again. "Well come on, I'll show you to the spare bathroom so you can wash up. I might like the sight of blood on you, even if it's your own, but I know my cousin will be a freaked."

Taking his hand, I lead him into the house once again. The spare bathroom wasn't anything special. Just a toilet, sink and a shower stall, but it would give him the privacy he'd need to wash all the blood away. Leaving him, I went in search of a couple towels. After finding two green one's in the hall closet, I went back and knocked on the door. "I've brought you a towel." On the other side, I could hear the water running. "I'm just going to leave it on the hook here for when you're-"

The door opened, and I paused in mid sentence. Grimmjow really had no modesty when it came to being naked. He stood there for a moment while I took it all in, I could feel my cheeks heating up, and outside the sound of a tree branch scrapping against the window told me the wind was picking up. Shaking my head, I handed him the towel, "Here ya go."

Turning around, I started to leave him, only to be stopped by a firm grip on my arm. "What, now that you're back home, you're going to get all shy and shit? What happened to the spit fire back in Las Noches?"

Looking back at him, I felt myself falling farther under his spell, as those blue eye's challenged me, and that damn cocky grin of his spread over his face. "I thought what we had before was a one time deal."

Faster then I could think, I felt him pull me into the tiny bathroom, slam the door closed behind me, and press my back against it. Through the bloody trench coat, I could feel the cool wood. He had his right knee between my legs, keeping me lifted in the air so I was eye level with him. As he leaned toward my neck, I just barely suppressed a shutter of raw desire.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow didn't know what he was doing, getting involved farther with this female, but for some reason, he just couldn't stop himself from licking the spot where he'd marked her as his. As he felt her shutter in his arms, his grin widened and he bit down just enough to make her gasp.<p>

He laughed as her sharp nails racked the middle part of his back, right over the **6** tattoo. "That's more like it." Looking into her eye's darkened by lust, he felt himself falling into her gaze. Something that never should've happened. With a devilish smirk, Grimmjow lengthened one of his nails and cut away her bloody clothes. "I told you once before that you wear too much clothes." He said as the material fell to the floor in a shredded heap.

His eye's raked her flushed body. "That's better." He wrapped his arms around her body to take a firm hold of her bottom, her legs hooked behind his back and she grabbed a hold of his broad shoulders.

With her in his arms, Grimmjow turned around and opened up the shower stall, carrying her inside. She gasped and jerked forward when the ice cold water hit her back. "Holy Hell, that's cold!" She cried, clawing at his skin while trying to get out from under the spray.

"I don't know, I think it feels kinda nice." He said laughing. Turning his back to the spray, he could feel the temperature warming without him touching the knob.

As the steam rose, he watched as her own smirk spread on her face. "There, now that feels better." As she sealed her lips over his, he gave a laugh against her mouth.

Not one to let another have complete control, Grimmjow pushed her back against the title wall roughly. A hiss escape her, but he ignored it, moving his hands from her bottom to roam up her sides and back down, taking a hold her slender hips. She gave another hiss as his fingers gripped her fragile human body in a bruising hold. With one forceful move he entered her.

Alexis threw her head back as a scream ripped itself out of her throat. Not wanting to have to kill her brother for bursting in on them, thinking he was hurting her, Grimmjow covered her mouth with his, taking in her cry of pleasure.

* * *

><p>I knew we shouldn't have done this, at least not here with my brother in the house, and my grandmother and cousin on their way, but it was like he was a magnet and I couldn't stay away no matter how hard I tried. Pulling my mouth away, I opened my eye's and looked in to his. They had to be the most beautiful blue eye's that I've ever seen. I moved my right hand from his shoulder to take hold of his hair.<p>

I couldn't tell you how long we were in the shower, but I can say that unlike the last time we came together, this was more then just a mating. And as we both found our releases together, I knew I couldn't let this man go. I needed him.

He carefully sat me down on my feet, and as I starred up at him, my hand resting on his chest, I wanted to tell him exactly how I felt, but I knew that he probably wasn't going to return my feelings. A loud banging on the door, snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned my head, looking over at the door.

"You two better hurry it up in there, Maddie isn't going to wait around all day just so you two can scrump." My brother's voice called to us.

"I'm seriously considering killing your brother." Grimmjow growled out.

Moving around him, I quickly cleaned up. "He means well." I said opening the stall and stepping out on the black bathmat.

"He's becoming very annoying."

I closed the door, and wrapped up in one of the green towels that had been dropped to the floor. I had my hand on the knob as I said, "He's a little brother, they're suppose to be annoying." Unlocking the door, I walked out, and laughed hysterically as I heard Grimmjow shout out from the other side.

"What the fuck, woman? Turn the hot water back on!"

"It was never on to begin with Grimmy." I yelled back through the closed door. Laughing the whole way to my old room. Served him right for putting me under the cold water first.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA That was very bad Alexis, making our poor kitty take a cold shower. Anyways I hope you enjoyd this chapter. Remember to review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Incase some of you are worried that Grimm will get OOC don't be. The only time I'll have OOC will be when it's just him and Lex, around others he'll be the same old Grimmy. Also, we haven't seen the last of the Soul Reapers, they will return to look for our fav Espada and girl. Just not yet. Stick with me okies, gotta build their relationship a bit more. So remember to review and let me know how I'm doin. Thanks to Toni and Kohanita for reviewing ^^**

* * *

><p>Dressed in my most comfortable pair of sweat pants, and a Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt, I sat in the living room trying to explain everything that had happened to me in Hueco Mundo. From Bismal head knocking me out outside my dorms in New York, to Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting to the death. My brother thought it was too far fetched and chose not to believe a damn thing. While my cousin sat quietly, taking everything in.<p>

Finally, she stood up, her grey eye's shining down at me. "That would explain all the visions I kept getting of you sitting in a moon lit room, with a man with blue hair." Her voice was soft and melodic. Like the sweetest musical note. She's been known to enslave men with just her voice alone. It made me nervous having her around Grimmjow.

I leaned back in the recliner, "Yeah, I tended to sit in that room most of the time and let me tell you, that was the most bored I've ever been."

"I can imagine, someone like you needs to be around her friends and family." Maddie clapped her hands and with a big smile, looked around for Grimm. "So where is the man from my visions?"

I sat forward some, and looked behind me at the closed door that lead to the spare room and bathroom. "He was taking a shower when I left him. I thought he'd be out by now." Standing, I knocked on the door. "Hey Grimmjow, you alright?"

The door swung open, and I looked up into a very pissed off face. His blue eye's glared down at me and I thought that he might strike me. Smiling I backed up a bit. "You're not still sore about the cold water, are you?"

He bared his teeth, "No matter how hot I made it, you wouldn't let it go above freezing. So yeah, I'm pretty pissed."

"Holy cow," Maddie's stunned voice made me look back at her. She was starring at Grimm like he was the juiciest steak she'd ever seen. Looking back at him, I had to agree. With him standing there, his blue locks dripping water, his ripped chest and abs bared for all to marvel at, the thin green towel wrapped around his lean waist, hell a woman would have to be blind not to notice him. "He looks better in real life then my visions. Nice one, cuz."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Grimmjow demanded, pointing his thumb to my blonde cousin.

Brandon sighed and stood up, "Don't worry about it, man. She's talking girl now, and that's a language we'll probably never understand." He glared at Maddie, "Why don't you do what you came here for, so we can all go back to our day. Bethany is getting off work in an hour and I need to be there to pick her up so we can get Conner."

Maddie shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Right, I'm sorry Brandon." She looked back at Grimmjow, "Alright Mr. Smexy, I'm going to put an illusion spell on you to make you appear human to those who can't see you like our family. It's only temporary and will wear off in about twenty four hours. Hopefully by then Aunt Raven and Mom have tracked Gran down."

He shook his head, "Hell no, there isn't anyway I'm going to become human for any amount of time."

"You won't be human, just appear to be. That hole in your gut will disappear and the bone on your face will be invisible to everyone around you. That way my cousin can take you out of the house without too much of a fuss." Maddie laughed, and I glared at her. "Instead of explaining what you are, or why she's talking to thin air, she'll just have to carry a large weapon to beat back all the girls who will be flocking-"

My fist connecting with her gut, making her double over in pain. "Shut your damn mouth Madelyn. I warned you that your constant talking would get you hurt one day, and I wasn't wrong."

"You're such a bitch, Alexis." Maddie groaned as she regained her composure.

I shrugged, "Better a bitch then a push over."

Once she was through breathing heavy, Maddie pulled back her long hair and sat down on the wood floor. "Alright, I'm going to need you to stay perfectly still. That way I can concentrate on one place and not accidentally put this on someone else." She glared over at me, "Then again, a new look would probably do you some good."

I was stunned when I heard a growl come from Grimmjow, looking back at him, I saw a murderous look in his eye's as he starred at my cousin. "Stop insulting her, and get this over with already."

Turning stunned eye's back on my cousin, I gave a little laugh. "Well you heard the man, lets get to it."

With another shake of her head, she looked at me and Brandon. "You're going to have to leave. I'm still working on controlling this spell, and I don't want it to rebound on either of you."

With a nod, I gave a reassuring wave to Grimm, and turned to leave with my brother. We walked out to the front porch, where I sat down on the cement steps. I laughed as he lit up a cigarette. He gave me a look like he thought I was loosing it. "I was just remembering when Fortune pulled me down these stairs and nearly broke my ankle."

"How is that funny?" he asked, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"It wasn't at the time, but thinking back I can still remember the looks on the firefighter's faces when we told them Mom was our mom and Gigi was our grandma." I laughed harder, "They thought we were crazy."

He laughed a bit, "Yeah well that tends to happen a lot in our family. You women age a hell of a lot slower then us guys. Personally I think we got the short end of the straw." His face turned serious, and I knew what was coming. "We thought you were dead, Lex."

Hearing that from my brother made my heart clench. He didn't show his feeling towards me often, so when I heard the catch in his voice, I knew he must've gone through hell these past two months. "I'm sorry, Brother, if I could've gotten word to you guys that I was alright, believe me I would have."

With a nod, he looked away from me to gaze off into the distance. We sat in silence for the next twenty minutes, watching a group of kids playing a game of basketball in the streets. Unaware of the difficult lives they had ahead of them as adults. What I wouldn't give to be that naive again. Behind me, I heard the door handle start to rattle, and I quickly stood up to see who was coming outside.

When Maddie stepped outside, I could see the sweat dotting her forehead, it must've been harder then we thought. "Are you alright?" Brandon asked from behind me.

She nodded and wiped the sweat off with the sleeve of her pink shirt. "Yeah, it just took more of me then I thought. He's a stubborn soul, that's for sure, but I did it."

I looked behind her for him, "Where is he?" I asked.

She pointed back towards the bedrooms. "I gave him a couple of Uncle Bill's jeans that Aunt Raven keeps in the bottom drawer. I didn't think she'd mind and there wasn't any way he'd fit into your pants Brandon, he's a whole lot taller then you." Her eye's connected with mine and she motioned for me to follow her so we could talk in private.

Once we were out of prying eye's, I turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"There's dark energy all over him. It's like his entire being is composed of nothing but evil." Her eye's told me she was deeply concerned. "I don't want to see you get hurt by this guy. Are you sure about him?"

I nodded and clapped her on the shoulder. "I don't think I've ever been so sure about something in my life."

"Alright, but be careful."

"Sis," I looked back at my brother, just as he was throwing a pair of keys at me. Catching them, I saw they were the keys to his truck. "I've got to go pick of Beth and take Maddie home on the way to get Conner. He can barrow one of my shirts, but get him to Wal-Mart, or the mall and get him some new clothes. Mom left you some money on the counter." He started to turn away when he remembered something. "Oh and if I find one dent on my truck, you're paying for it."

I tucked the keys in my pocket. "You got, Bro."

"See ya, cuz." Maddie smiled at me before climbing into the Jeep. I waved as they pulled away. Sighing, I turned around to find Grimmjow.

Walking into the house, I could hear noises coming from the spare room. I came onto a scene that had me covering my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Grimmjow, was trying to adjust the crotch of the skin tight wranglers, and failing horribly.

When he heard me stifling my laughter, his eye's narrowed. "There isn't anyway in hell I'm going out in public in these." He growled out.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I think they look amazing on you. But I think Maddie was right about one thing."

"And just what the hell would that be?"

Looking around the room, I spotted a wooden bat in the corner. Picking up I placed it on my shoulder. "I'm going to have to beat some crazy girls to keep them off you."

"You're not funny."

"You just don't get my humor." I shrugged, and placed the bat in the corner. Leaving him to continue to adjust his pants, I went into my brother's room to dig through his shirts. Finding one of his black wife beaters, I pulled it out. Grabbing a pair of socks as well as his combat boots, I went back to Grimmjow. "Here put these on. The boots are going to be a bit small, but they're going to have to do until we get you new ones."

He sat down on the chair and picked up the boots, sizing them to his feet. "Hell no," he growled, tossing them back at me. "I draw the line right there. I'm not putting on boots two times too small. I'll just wear mine."

"Suit yourself," Putting the boots back, I waited on him to finish dressing. When he came out, I looked at how well a job Maddie had done. His Hollows mask was completely gone, and from what I could see when I came in, the hole through his stomach was gone also. But the effects were only temporary and would be gone by tomorrow. I just hoped those damn Soul Reapers or Aizen didn't find us before my mom found Gran.

* * *

><p><strong>Okies so is anyone else picturing Grimm in a pair of skin tight wranglers with a black wife beater? Cuz I know I am LOL. Remember to Review ^^<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Well here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. ^^ I'm actually excited. This may go over 20 chapters. Please remember to REVIEW lol. The more you all review the more I update, and the longer the story will go, as long as I feel it's not beginning to drag out. So please enjoy.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>"Alrightie then, lets get this show on the road." I said, pocketing the money on the counter in the jeans that I just put on. I could tell by the look on Grimmjow's face, that he really wasn't looking forward to our trip to the mall. Personally, I wasn't either. It was true that I didn't like being alone for too long, but a trip to the was a bit much, just too many people.<p>

As I was walking out of the house, I heard the phone start to ring. Looking back at Grimmjow, I debated on answering it or just letting the machine get it. Sighing, I ran back inside and picked up the walk around phone. "Hello?"

"Oh my god, Lex." Mia's tear filled voice answered back.

I felt my heart stop and the tears beginning to fill my eye's. As Grimmjow walked back inside to see what was taking so long, he caught me wiping away a few escaping tears. A look of concern came over his face, waving him off I turned around to talk to my friend. "Mia, I was going to call tonight."

"Brandon just called me and said you were at the house. Where have you been this whole time? I tried calling your cell phone but you never answered, we've all been worried about you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's a very long story and I don't have time to explain it to you at the moment. I'd text you, but my phone was lost and I need to buy new one."

"Ok, I can tell you're in a hurry, but I want you to call me as soon as you get back." Her voice was stern.

I nodded smiling as I pictured her hazel eye's narrowed. "Alright I promise. Love you girlie."

"Love you too."

Hanging up I placed the phone down on the table and turned around to face Grimmjow again, this time the tears were gone and the look of concern I'd seen there before was gone. In its place was his usual look of boredom. "Are you ready now? I'd like to get this over as fast as possible."

I nodded and followed him out of the house. I clicked the button on the remote to unlock the truck. Opening the passenger door I motioned for him to get in. When he hesitated I couldn't help but tease him. "Don't tell me that Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez is scared."

His eye's narrowed, "Tsk," Stalking over, he pushed me out of the way and climbed in, slamming the door closed.

Laughing, I walked over to the other side and climbed in the drivers seat. Turning on the truck, I picked a rock station and pulled out of the driveway. The drive to the mall was a silent one, except for the pounding music. Thankfully it wasn't a long trip, seeing as it was only five minutes down the road. Pulling into the parking lot, I got as close as I could to the entrance on a Friday evening.

Shutting the engine off, I looked over at him. "Well I guess it's now or never. Lets hope my cousin got it all right and I don't end up looking like an idiot talking to myself."

He didn't answer, just opened the door and climbed out. Sighing, I too got out. As we walked to the entrance, I felt the urge to take a hold of his hand, but thought better of it, because I was very much attached and didn't feel like losing it today. So we walked in silence. I couldn't help but notice the looks we were getting from the people around. Most of the girls, all ranging between the ages of fourteen to fifty, watched Grimmjow with a sort of awe that you would give a wild animal. The men on the other hand, looked at him with distaste and envy.

Trying to ignore the looks we got, I took us to the clothes store first. Hoping to find something that he would feel a bit more comfortable in. Needless to say, finding clothes for an Arrancar was harder then I thought it was going to be. But after much arguing and threats, on both our parts, I finally got him to settle on a couple pairs of baggy jeans, with a few t-shirts. Next on my list were finding him shoes, which he absolutely refused to have anything to do with. I tried to get him to try on a pair of sneakers but got threatened with a cero to the face. So I backed down and left him alone.

After what seemed like hours of butting heads with the stubborn man, I decided to treat myself. Sitting down in the foot court, I left him for just a moment to get a medium sized bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

I moaned as I placed the first bite in my mouth. "Mmm, I forgot how good ice cream tastes. It's better then sex."

"Yeah, I don't believe that for a second." He said with a slight laugh.

After swallowing the cold goodness, I glared over at him. "And what makes you think it isn't?"

He leaned close, and I felt his hand slid up my thigh. I instantly forgot about the ice cream as he touched me through my jeans. "For one thing, you're not screaming out in pleasure and I know from experience that you're a screamer." Laughing, he pulled his hand away.

"You're such a tease." I popped another spoon full of ice cream in my mouth, turning away from him. His laugh ringing in my ears.

Grimmjow hated it here. He couldn't stand to be around all these humans. But he did get a thrill when he argued with his kitten and liked watching the fire in her eye's grow when she became angry. He really did enjoy being around this female. She kept things interesting.

As they walked through the crowed halls of the shopping plaza, he stayed a few steps behind her, so he could watch her walk. When she would look back at him, he'd look off in the distance, acting like he wasn't interested in anything she was doing. Which wasn't the case at all.

"Yo, Alexis!" He watched as her entire posture stiffened at the sound of a male voice calling out to her. He looked towards the direction that it had come from, and found a male running their way. His black hair was shoulder length and his piercing green eye's reminded him of Ulquiorra. He instantly hated the man.

Alexis turned around, looking in the same direction that he was. "Damn," she whispered.

Looking down at her, his eye's narrowed. "Who the hell is that?"

She glanced up at him, and her eye's told him that she wasn't looking forward to the upcoming encounter with the male. "It's my ex boyfriend, James."

He couldn't keep the look of disgust off his face. "You're kidding me? You actually dated that asshole who looks like Ulquiorra?"

"You know, I never really saw it before, but you're right, he does resemble Mr. Doom and Gloom doesn't he?" With a sigh her shoulders sagged and the fire died from her eye's. "In answer to your question, yeah we dated for sometime in High School."

That was all she could say before the unwelcome intrusion was within hearing range. Ulquiorra wannabe, gave him a quick once over before turning his eye's on Alexis. He didn't like the way he watched her one bit. Like she was his property and his alone.

"I heard you went missing, are you alright?" He asked, touching her arm.

She stepped out of his touch. "Yeah, and I wasn't missing. I just went away for a bit to clear my head. Not that it's any of your concern."

"Hey, don't act like that. I care about you and always have." The pitch in his voice increased and Grimmjow could tell that he was starting to get aggravated. This kid had a short temper, the complete opposite of the Cuatro Espada.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine and well. I'm here shopping so I'll talk to you later." He could hear the slight tremble in her voice. Something that he'd never heard before when she spoke to someone, except that time with Aizen. This sound of weakness in her, was something that he didn't like hearing. He started to follow her as she began to walk away from James, casting him off.

"I didn't say you could leave yet. I'm not done talking to you." His hand quickly reached out to grab a hold of Alexis' arm. Before he could lay a single finger on her, Grimmjow had his hand in a vise like grip. James, looked back at him, with shock on his face. "How did you-"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." He growled out, tightening his hold on the boy.

"Grimmjow," Alexis' whisper barely registered.

The boy tried to pull his hand away. "Who do you think you are? This is between Lex and I. Stay out of it." They were beginning to draw a crowd.

A sadistic grin spread on Grimmjow's face. "I don't think so, kid." His hold on the boy tightened more, and he heard a the distinct popping noise of bones breaking. It was music to his ears. "She's mine, you hear me. And if you ever lay another hand on what's mine again, I'll rip you from limb to limb." As the boy's face went white, father reminding him of Ulquiorra, Grimmjow released him. "Now, go on and get out of here."

No longer interested, he turned back to find Alexis watching him with questioning eye's. "What?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Nothing, forget about it."

"Fine. Are we done here or what?" He asked as they started walking again.

"Yeah, we're done." He looked down at her in shock as her hand slid into his. "Thanks, Grimmjow."

"Whatever." He growled out, but didn't remove her hand. It felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmy is such a meanie, and a damn tease. But in his defence, that asshole had it coming. Grimm doesn't share very well. Remember to review ^^<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**So I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but I had a lot going on the weekend. Also I don't normally update on Fridays and Saturdays because the hubby is home and we spend our time playing World of Warcraft, which we FINALLY got our char to 85 woot. I now have 4 85's yay me ^^ and i got Brewmaster today as well on ßyakuya yay me. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, Grimm is a lil OOC like I said he eventually would be with Lex. Remember to send your reviews as well.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Once we left the mall, and climbed into the truck, I could feel his eye's boring into me. It was kinda creepy having him watch me so intently. After a minute of it, I finally got fed up and snapped, "Do I have something on my face that has captivated your attention, or am I just that good lookin'?"<p>

"Why did I get the impression earlier, that you're scared of that tool?"

It was a simple question, with a not so simple answer. Sighing, I pulled into my mom's neighborhood. "Well it was a long time ago, and at first he seemed like a great guy." I didn't know why I was sharing this very personal experience with him, but I felt I needed to. So I went on. "He was real sweet and the funniest guy in the school. I was shocked when he asked me out, and I said yes right away. I didn't think about it, or took the time to ask his ex girlfriends how he really was." Parking the truck, I saw that we were still the only ones here. Turning off the engine, I unbuckled and twisted in my seat to face him. It felt odd having a conversation like this with him. "After about six months, his true colors started to shine through.

"I was still in the process of learning to control my gift, to an extent, when the first incident happened." Taking a deep breath, I continued on. "We got into our first real fight at a football game. I told him to take me home, and if he didn't I was going to walk. Well on the way home, we continued to fight. Bickering back and forth. I got tired of it and told him to shut his fucking mouth. Before I could finish talking, I felt something hit me in the jaw."

Grimmjow's eye's narrowed, "That fucker's dead."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about." Opening the door I climbed out.

I heard Grimmjow open and slam his own door, before I felt him grabbing a hold of my upper arm. I noticed that it wasn't as tight of a hold as he normally would've grabbed me. "Wait a damn minute. You said that was the first incident. That means there were others."

Blowing the bangs out of my eye's in a sigh, I finished telling him. "There were several other incidents, just little things, but the last and final one came just after we left High School. I had broken up with him the year prior, but he was a stubborn bastard and insisted that we were made for each other. My brother had warned me that I shouldn't go anywhere alone after the nasty call we got the day earlier, but I was confident in my abilities.

Coming home from Mia's house just a couple blocks away, I stupidly had my iPod blaring in my ears, and as I walked by an alley, I was suddenly jumped by a group of men. I noticed almost right away that they were his friends from the football team, and their wasn't anyway I'd be able to fight them off alone. Turned out I wouldn't need to fight them, as they held me, my arms behind my back, I saw James come out of the shadows. Before I could even muster up enough courage to attack him, he punched me in the gut hard enough to knock me out."

Shaking my head, to rid myself of the memories, I pushed forward. "I woke hours later not remembering a damn thing. My brother told me that night that Mom had gotten worried and made him go looking for me. He said that when he found me I was a bloody broken mess. We couldn't file any kind of charges, because the evidence was gone via my Aunt's healing. So there you have, my reason behind my moment of weakness."

I could see the vain in his forehead throbbing and I knew that he was extremely pissed. I felt enthused that he was angry about someone beating me to a bloody pulp. Before he went Espada on my ex's ass, I touched his chest, feeling the heat underneath my hand. "Grimmjow," When his eye's meet mine again, I smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm stronger now, and I'm able to use my gift at will." I moved my hand from his chest to cup his cheek where the jawbone normally would've been. "If I can nearly take out a Soul Reaper, then I shouldn't have any problems with a normal human boy."

Something I didn't except happened.

Grimmjow's hand reached up and gently touched my own, and I watched as the anger drained from his eye's and a look that I've never seen before replaced it. "What are you doing to me, woman?"

I smiled, "I haven't done a damn thing. I think it's you who've done something to me." Removing my hand, I held it out for him to take, when it was firmly in my grasp, I started pulling him towards the house. "Have you ever been swimming, Grimm."

"What are you getting at?" He growled out.

I gave a mischievous smirk. "I was just wondering, because I didn't think cats liked the water." His eye's narrowed, "That is unless you're part tiger?" Before I could say another thing, I felt his arms pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. I squeaked when he slapped my ass roughly.

He must've sonido'd through the house, because the next thing I knew, he was standing right next to the pool. I knew it would be cold, and I hoped he wasn't about to do what I thought. "Grimmjow, it's freezing, please don't." I pleaded, trying to sound serious, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Then I suggest you warm it, cause you're going in." He tossed me towards the middle.

I couldn't warm the pool fast enough, and as my body went under, I gasped in a lung full of cold water. Coming up fast, I coughed out the pool water. Glaring at him, I made a large gust of wind push him in as well. I laughed my ass off as he came up glaring. Warming the pool, I striped my jeans off, and threw them on the side. "Your anger was totally worth the laughs."

I turned around in time to see him coming at me like a underwater missile. Squeaking I tried to climb out, only to have his hand grip my ankle and pull me back in. We spent the rest of the evening 'playing' in the water. I guess some cats do like the water.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the war against Aizen was coming to an end. Ichigo had successfully defeated the ex Captain in a final all out battle. Orihime was safe, and Ulquiorra was dead. All but a few of the Espada's had been defeated as well, and the ones who were left were taken into the Soul Society's custody. Both Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, were killed. As it turned out Gin had never been on Aizen's side. It seemed things were going to return to normal for the high school student.<p>

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Head Captain Yamamoto addressed him a couple days later. "We have vital information regarding the 6th Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."

Ichigo was stunned to hear this. He'd thought that Grimmjow had died after Nnoitra's blow. But now that he thought about it that girl had disappeared as well. Had she helped him escape Hueco Mundo?

"What about him, Head Captain?" He asked, his eye's narrowed at the thought of his worst enemy still out there and growing stronger.

"We have reason to believe that he is alive and well in the World of the Living, being cared for by the captive human Alexis Kaplan."

"And what do you want me for? Why not send someone else?" Ichigo folded his arms.

"You are the only one who knows how he fights. I want you to bring them both back to the Soul Society to be punished for their crimes against us."

* * *

><p><strong>Okies so I'm going to be over looking the fact that Ichigo loses his powers after his fight with Aizen. <strong>

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hoprfully I'll get the next one out tonight too. Remember to REVIEW ^^**


	20. Chapter 19

**So this chapter will be entirely in 3rd person, most importantly we'll be seeing what Grimmjow is thinking. Next chapter I'll going back to Alexis' POV. I probably won't update again tonight, fixin to play some WoW, but there is a chance ^^**

**Please sent reviews =(**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"They say there is no light without dark, no good without evil, no male without female, no right without wrong. That nothing can exist if it's direct opposite does not exist."<br>-Anita Blake (Incubus Dreams) _

Grimmjow lay on his back in a room with posters of men he didn't recognize covering the walls. The bed he was on had black sheets with a dark purple blanket, with skeleton wearing a black and white suit on it. The words 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' written in white across the bottom. He didn't mind it so much, because Alexis lay naked across his chest.

He smirked as he thought about the time that they'd spent in the pool. Sure it'd been freezing cold at first, but she'd warmed it up quickly. After their 'playing' she'd lead him to her room, where they took it farther. Now she was laying on him, her hair and breathe tickling his chest.

"Grimmjow?" Her voice surprised him. He'd thought she'd been sleeping, exhausted from their love making.

"Yeah," He asked, putting his arms behind his head.

"Why were you gentle this time?" She asked, turning her head so that her chin rested on his chest while she looked at him. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, but you've never been gentle before. So I was just wondering why the sudden change." A knowing look came over her face and she sat up, covering herself with the sheet. "It's not because of what I told you earlier, is it?"

He didn't answer, just turned his head, looking away from her accusing eye's. To be honest, that was part of the reason why he'd been easier this go round, instead of rough like he normally would be. For some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He didn't want her afraid of him like she was with that tool.

The sheets moved, and he felt her straddling his waist. Looking back at her, he saw her smiling down at him. The fire he'd grown to love seeing in her eye's, was there as she glared down at him. "You don't have to feel like you have to be gentle with me. I'm not some delicate flower that'll be crushed if you touch my petals." Her hands rest on his chest, and he felt her nails curl into his flesh, the sting made him hiss. "I like you Grimmjow, all of you. Your hot-headness, the way you won't back down from a fight, I even like the hole that's in your gut. No matter how odd it is." Leaning down, she whispered against his ear. "It was your aggressiveness that attracted me to you in the first place. If I didn't want you, I would've froze you in place and smashed you to little pieces." When she bit down on his ear lobe, he couldn't stop from taking a hold of her slender hips in a rough grasp and shoving his hips forward.

He heard her laugh in his ear, before she bit him again. This time in the same spot where he'd bitten her their first time. Only difference being, her bite wouldn't stay. Unable to have her in so much control, he wrapped his arm and leg around her and flipped her on to her back so that he was on top. This time she laughed out loud. "Aww, couldn't stand for me to be in control for once, Grimmy?"

With a smirk, he roughly caught her lips against his. After a moment, he pulled back. "Has anyone told you that you talk too much?"

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her. "I'm really not this talkative, but there's just something about you that makes me act out of character." It was whispered against his lips, before she took them in her own rough kiss.

The feeling was mutual. Never in his life would he even consider being kind to another, even if they were female. Hell, he'd nearly killed Menoly with just a slap to the face. But being in the arms of this not-so-normal human, made him want to be different. This couldn't last, and he knew that, so for the moment he'd relish in the feel of her arms wrapped around him, giving the warmth that he'd never felt. Sooner or later the Soul Reapers would come looking for him, and he wasn't going without a fight. He'd die before he let them execute him.

A knock on the door, pulled them both out of their pleasure, and Grimmjow turned towards the door. "Go the fuck away, we're busy." He growled out.

"Well if you two hurry up, I've got someone here who what's to meet you." Alexis' mother yelled through the door.

With a sigh, and to his utter annoyance, Alexis started to push him off her. A look of disappointment on her face. "We'd might as well get dressed." Sitting up she reached for the towel she'd grabbed on the way in here.

He took it out of her hands and threw it into the corner. "We've got time, now get your ass back here."

She laughed as he went to grab her around the waist, jumping just out of his reach. Laughing harder when his eye's narrowed. "I really don't want my mother intruding on my thoughts while we're having our own fun. That's just really creepy, and I'm sure she feels the same."

So with much muttering under his breath about teasing females, he got up and pulled on a pair of his new jeans. Once she was dressed in her sweats and a t-shirt, they opened the door and walked out. In the living room, was her mother and grandmother, along with a new woman that he'd never seen before. She was short, with long blonde hair and a pair of grey eye's that were ancient, not matching her appearance at all. When she looked at him, those grey eye's narrowed to thin slits.

"I haven't seen one of your kind for more then a hundred years." She said with malice in her surprisingly sweet voice.

"You mean you know what he is?" Alexis asked next to him.

The woman nodded, "I know what he is. I meet one of his kind when I was a young girl pregnant with your Grandmother, but that man I meet was different in a way. Wore black robes and had a sword."

"Soul Reaper," Grimmjow growled out. "I'm nothing like those assholes."

"I can see that in your aura. You're old, with nothing but negative energy. Although," His eye's narrowed on the old woman as she continued. "When you stand next to my Great Granddaughter, your energy mixes together. It's very strange, I've never seen something like this before."

"What are you talking, old woman?"

"It's as if you two are two halves of the same whole. Alexis," Her grey eye's turned to her great granddaughter. "Step away from him, come over here. I want to see something."

Alexis looked up at him, before walking away to stand next to her mother and great grandmother, who nodded. "Just as I thought. When together your aura is extremely strong, but when apart you're weaker."

"I'm not weak you old bat." He yelled out, outraged that she'd say such a thing.

Strong spiritual energy came at him, as she glared. "I did not say you are weak, young man. I simple said, together you're stronger then anyone here, but when a part you're powers aren't as strong as they could be."

"So you're saying that when we're together, Grimmjow and I are at our strongest. But if we're apart we're the same as always." Alexis' blue eye's looked at the woman with confusion.

"Exactly."

A look of understanding came upon her face. "That would explain why I got stronger in Hueco Mundo, when it normally would've taken a decade to learn control over my powers like I did."

"That doesn't explain shit." Grimmjow was seriously pissed off now. "It that were the case then why did I lose to that Kurosaki kid?"

"Maybe we have to be conscious in order for it to work properly. If you remember straight, I was knocked out for the majority of your battle, thanks to that bastard Ulquiorra." She put her finger to her mouth in thought. "Come to think of it, when I attacked Ichigo I did it with just a thought. I was stronger then I'd ever been."

Those blue eye's turned to him with hope. "Think about it Grimmjow, we know the Soul Reapers are going to come looking for you eventually, if they aren't already looking. They'll not only come for you, but for me as well, for attacking Ichigo and joining sides with you." He could see the concern as she looked at him. "If this is true, then we'd be able to defeat them together."

She had a point. Together, they'd be able to kill off any Soul Reaper dumb enough to attack them. But if they were caught apart, she'd be an easy target. His thoughts were interrupted by Alexis' mother.

"Gran, will you be able to do as we discussed?"

Gran looked from Alexis to him, and nodded. "Yes, I will be able to change him in a way that he'll be able to go unseen by his enemies." She looked back to Alexis, "But it will come at a price."

He didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of price are we talking about?"

Sighing, the old woman gave him a haunting look. "You and my Great Granddaughter will have to bind your life forces together. Forever being connecting, if she dies you die too."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't see Grimm going with that idea...<strong>

**Anyways, if I don't update again tonight I will for sure tomorrow. Remember to Review ^^**

**Quote used from Laurell K Hamliton's Incubus Dreams**


	21. Chapter 20

**I wasn't going to post this tonight, but I decided against it. I want to say that the only time Grimmjow will be OOC will be when he's around or alone with Alexis. I don't like when people make char like Grimm completely OOC and I'm trying very hard not to do the same. In just about every story I've read with a male like Grimm, they eventually start having feelings they're not used to towards their woman. But if I do start making too OOC for your liking and you think it isn't working with the story, then please let me know and I'll try and redo it. I do this for myself and you the readers, I love all of you and I don't want you to stear away because I made Grimm too OOC. We can figure it out together ^^**

**Remember to review**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes the greatest wounds are the ones we try hardest not to inflict."<br>-Narcissus in Chains_

Granny sighed and turned her gaze to Grimmjow. "You and my Great Granddaughter will have to bind your life forces together. Forever being connected, if she dies you die too."

I was stunned speechless. Did I just hear her right? I must've, because I heard Grimmjow laugh out loud. "No, hell no. Not a chance in hell, will I bind myself to a human."

I couldn't blame him for his words, but it didn't change the fact that they cut deep. I nodded and made it seem like he hadn't just ripped my heart in two. "Yeah, I'm not down with that idea either." I caught my mom throwing me a knowing look. Ignoring it I asked, "Is there another way?"

She closed her eye's and shook her head. "I'm afraid not, child. For a life one has to be willing to make a sacrifice. When bringing back a being, like your friend, you have to give the greatest sacrifice."

"Something tells me you've done this before." I stated, sitting down on the couch behind me.

"You wouldn't be wrong, either." As she sat down too, and I could tell that it wasn't the happiest of memories. "When I was younger, I had a friend who lost the person they thought was there soul mate. I knew I had the power to bring her back, but I was still learning, and when I told him what he would need to do, he didn't hesitate. The next day, I summoned his lost lover and bound them together. I knew she wasn't the one," She gave a chuckle. "and Fate is a cruel bitch. Two days later, he was stabbed in the stomach by a mugger. They both died that night."

Now I was confused. "What does Fate have to do with them dying two days later?"

"What I learned that night, was two souls have to be compatible in order for me to bind them together. If Fate says they aren't soul mates, and I bind them anyways, Fate will intervene and take them both." The pain in her old eye's was like nothing I've ever seen before. "I lost my best friend because I was reckless. I swore that I would never do it again, unless the souls were right. In all my years since then, you and your friend, are the first one's I've come across."

"I don't give a damn if we are right for each other. I'm not going to bind myself to a human, no matter how good of a fuck she is." He turned and left the house.

My eye's were wide and I think my jaw had hit the floor. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Now fully embarrassed, my face the deepest shade of red you'll ever see, I looked to my family. Standing, I used all my will power to keep the tears from falling. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Granny, but I'm not about to force someone to be bound to me. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Please excuse me." Opening the sliding glass door, I walked out of the house to the backyard.

Once outside and alone, I let out a scream filled with pain, regret and shame. I had once again let myself be used and manipulated by a man I trusted.

"I told you, you were a screamer." Grimmjow's voice came from my left.

Glaring at him, I turned on my heel and started to leave. "Go the fuck away, Arrancar." I was angry and hurt and I was doing my best to keep my powers under strict control. "In fact, take it one step more and go back to your desert."

"What the hell is your problem all of a sudden?" He grabbed my arm and turned me around, only to drop when it started to burn.

"Don't you dare touch me again, you cold bastard." Again I turned to leave, opening the gate and stepping out. "If you follow me, I swear you'll regret it."

I left him there in the backyard, not caring if he was still there when I finally came back. Now that I knew exactly what he thought of me, I wasn't about to be civil with him any longer. Fuck him.

Walking down the street the glow of the street lamps my only guiding light, I thought about everything that had happened to me in the past couple mouths. At first, I'd been pissed off about being kidnapped and taken to a strange place where I knew nothing about the beings around me. Then I started to accept it and eventually made a couple friends. I fell for my guard, and even went so far as to protect him from the good guys. I told him my most personal memory, and thought for a split moment that he actually care about me.

"_I don't give a damn if we are right for each other. I'm not going to bind myself to a human, no matter how good of a fuck she is." _His words rang loudly in my ears.

Roughly brushing away the stray tears, I wrapped my arms around myself. It was cold out and I hadn't thought about bringing a jacket. Sure I could change the temperature, but this was something that was suppose to happen in nature. I wasn't about to tamper with it, if I didn't need to.

I heard a car coming up behind me, but I ignored it. When it slowed down to keep pace with me, I looked up to see my brother's truck, and my mother rolling down the window. She gave me a look of concern. "He doesn't mean it, you know."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Doesn't matter if he means it or not. I don't care anymore. I'm done getting hurt. Both physically and emotionally. I brings me nothing but pain and misery."

"Will you come back to the house. We can find another way." She asked sweetly.

Shaking my head, I continued forward. "No I'm going to stay out here a bit and sort through my thoughts."

"Alright, but take your jacket." She threw me my black Slipknot hoodie. "Try not to stay out too long. I don't want to worry about you."

"Mom, I live in New York City. I can handle walking down my childhood street." With a nodded, she pulled away and headed back to the house. Slipping the jacket on, I pulled the hood on and placed my hands deeply into the pockets, smiling when I found an iPod inside. It might be Brandon's, but I was glad my mother thought to bring it. She knew I wouldn't go back with her, so she made sure to give me the one thing that calmed me down. Music. With a slight smile I whispered, "Thanks Mom."

With the ear plugs in my ears, I shifted through my brother's play list. Finding some Good Charlotte, I let my feet carry me, while the music brought happiness back to my soul. Before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of the cemetery just a few blocks away, starring down at my father's headstone. I touched it gently, tracing the words.

William 'Bill' KaplanFather, Brother, Husband, FriendMay you fly with the angels

Then it stated the day he was born and the day he died. Even after all these years, I still missed him terribly. Now the tears tracked down my cheeks, completely unchecked. "Hey Daddy, I know it's been a while, but I'm here now and I really wish you were with me. I could really use your advice."

For the first time since he passed, I laid down on the cold ground, telling my dad everything that had happened since I left home for New York. I even told him about being kidnapped and taken to a place where there were odd creatures and falling for a man that thought I was good for nothing other then a good lay. "I'm sorry Dad, I know I let you down, and you're probably disappointed me, but I just couldn't help myself. Even now after all the horrible things he said, I can't bring myself to hate him."

As the rain started to fall with my tears, I stayed put. Needing to feel close to me father. The only man who I could trust fully. Eventually, I became exhausted from crying and the day's events that I fell asleep. My face covered in dried tears and dirt, with my hand gripping the grass.

* * *

><p>That's how he found her. Curled up in the fetal position, on top of a grave. The name on the tombstone shared the same last name as her, so he figured it was her father. Bending down, he picked her up in his arms. As the hood fell back, he could see the tear stains that lead a trail through the dirt on her face and his chest tightened. He'd done this to her.<p>

When he started to walk back towards her house, she opened her eye's and glared at him. "Put me down, I don't want your help."

"Just shut up already." He growled out, tightening his hold.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not my boyfriend or my father. I don't have to take orders from a dick head like you." She said those things, but didn't try to get free.

"I told you to stay out of my way, and here you are planting yourself firmly in my way."

She didn't comment, just looked off in the other direction. After about ten minutes of silence, she spoke. "Why'd you follow me anyways? I'm nothing to you but a good fuck."

He wasn't expecting those words to sting as much as they did. Around this woman, he felt things that he never would've before, and he didn't like it one damn bit. Still, hearing her say the exact same thing he had, made him uneasy. He could just imagine how she'd felt. So he answered her with a lie. "I need you to around so I can kill off those Soul Reapers when they show up. Then when I'm able to return to Hueco Mundo, I'll finally be able to get back to normal."

"So I'm just a tool in your plans. I should've stayed with Ichigo and Orihime." She went quite again, and stayed that way the rest of the walk back to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think? Remember to send me your reviews ^^<strong>

**I used the quote from Laurel K Hamilton's Narcissus in Chains**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well needless to say, this chapter has been THE hardest to write. I'm still not happy with it, and I'll probably rewrite it eventually, but for now it'll have to do. Grimmjow just wouldn't project his feelings very well to me, so I had to do them on my own...Anyways I hope you like it. Remember to review lettingme know what you think, sorry if it sucks, I already know. =(**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning in my own bed, alone. Part of me wanted to know where Grimmjow had slept last night, but the part of me that was still pissed off and hurt, didn't care in the least. Climbing out of bed, I changed out of my dirty clothes, into a pair of cut off shorts and a green 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' t-shirt. Slipping on my sandals, I opened the bedroom door and walked out. The sound of an infant crying, made me smile and I followed the sound into the living room where I found my brother's wife-to-be feeding my nephew.<p>

"Holy cow, he's gotten big since my last picture update." I bent down next to her and carefully touched the red hair on his head. "What are you guys feeding him? Steroids?"

Beth laughed, "Nope, just regular breast milk and cereal." She pulled the bottle out of his mouth and started patting him on the back until a loud burp came out. "You want to hold him?"

Nodding, I gently grabbed him under the arms and held him to my chest. Even though he was three months old now and could hold his head fine, I still held him like he was a newborn. I was afraid I'd hurt him.

"Lookin' good there, Sis," Brandon stepped out of the kitchen, a spatula in his hand. "Maybe you'll get on the bandwagon and have a couple of your own?"

I shook my head and handed baby Conner back to his mommy. "It takes two to make one and I haven't found the right man who can stand to be in my presence long enough to even think about kids. Nope, I'll be an old childless hag, watching your great grandbabies. I'm happy with that."

"Yeah, I heard about last night. I'm sorry, Sister." his eye's showed concern and anger.

Shrugging, I walked behind him to the fridge, bending down I sighed in pleasure at the sight of those green cans. "Oh Mountain Dew, how I've missed you and your goodness."

My brother laughed behind me. "You're lucky Mom is addicted to those as well. We were completely out when I got home, and she made me run back out to get more."

"You're the best brother a girl could ask for. Love you, Bro."

"I love me too." He replied with a smirk.

Smacking him on the arm playfully, I left him to his cooking and went back out to the living room. "So where is Mr. High and Mighty this morning?"

"Not a clue and I really could care less right now anyways. After what he said to you, the man's lucky I don't take the .45 to his face." My brother's care for my honor was heart warming, but I knew he'd be the loser in a battle against an Espada.

"Your mom said he brought you in, put you in your bed and went back outside. Apparently, he didn't go far, because she complained about him projecting his thoughts all night. Said he wouldn't quite thinking." Bethany said standing up and taking the baby to their room.

"He's probably still out there. Oh well, I-" Before I could finish he opened the sliding glass door. "Well speak of the devil himself."

He threw a glare at me. "We need to talk."

I folded my arms and leaned back in on the couch. "I've got nothing to say to you now or ever again. When this all blows over, I'm on the next flight back to New York to finish my schooling, then I'm going into hiding for the next hundred years." Now I was just being childish and I knew it. "While I'm in hiding, I'll find a nice Irish man who wants me for more then a good time."

"Whoa, Sis." I heard my brother say from the kitchen.

Ignoring him, I kept my eye's locked on the blue haired demon before me. "I don't have the patience to deal with your mouth right now, so get your ass up or I'll carry outside."

"Now wait just a damn minute." My brother started coming out of the kitchen.

Standing up, I blocked his path. "No, I'll go and talk to him." Patting his chest, I waved for him to lead. "After you."

"Tsk," Smirking, I followed him outside.

Once in the backyard, I sat down on the bench swing. "Alright, I'm here, now what do you want? I'm a very busy woman and I don't have time to deal with you at the moment." Was I trying to get myself killed? No, I was angry and hurt, so I decided to take it all out on him. Not the smartest thing I've ever done.

"You can stop being a smart ass now."

"Whatever," Looking at him I sighed. "What do you want anyways?"

"I'm leaving," He stated.

I shrugged, "So leave then. If the Soul Reapers show up I'll take care of them. With my family, we'll be able to take them no problem. We don't need you, and I sure as hell don't need you to be strong." It was a complete lie, so I adverted my gaze hoping he didn't see it. I didn't need him knowing how much this was killing me inside.

"I'm getting tired of you talking down to me, woman." His voice raised, as he stepped closer.

Standing, I glared up at him. "I not talking down to you, I'm stating facts."

"What has gotten into you? You're being more of a pain in the ass then normal."

I narrowed my eye's. "Oh I don't know, maybe it's being called by someone I trusted, nothing more then a good fuck." Even though I tried to yell them at him with anger, by the end it came out as a pained whisper. Turning away from him, I started to walk away. I couldn't stand to be this weak in front of him.

"That's what I thought." He said as I felt his hand wrapping around my arm, and forcing me to stop walking and turn back to look at him.

"Don't touch me, Grimmjow." I whispered, shrugging his hold off. Just wanting to be left alone, I tried to walk around him. Only to have his solid body blocking my way. After several attempts, I got pissed off. "Will you get out of my damn way."

"Why don't you just calm down and listen to me."

"That's rich, coming from you. You're never calm, and you have the balls to tell me to calm-" I was stunned into silence when he roughly kissed me. Pushing back, I glared at him. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not game."

"The only time I don't feel like killing, is when I'm with you." He yelled at me, and I could see in his eye's that his words were spoken in truth. Which confused me greatly. "Damn it woman, this isn't the easiest thing for me to say, but for some reason I feel things I've never felt before."

"Then why say the things you did?" I said, wanting to believe the things he said, but afraid to.

"Gah," He turned his back to me in aggravation. After a minute or two, he turned back to look at me. I couldn't make out what he was thinking by the look on his face. "I don't deal with things like this. Normally I'd just kill whatever got in my way." His hand reached out and grabbed me around the neck, making me come closer. This time I couldn't break his grasp. "And you're always in my way, but I can't bring myself to hurt you."

"You've gone soft Grimmjow." I said with a slight grin.

"It's your damn fault." He gave me his trademark grin before capturing my lips. I didn't pull away this time, hell I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"Never thought I'd see this." A familiar voice came from my left, and I opened my eye's to see Ichigo Kurosaki standing there. He didn't have the small black sword I remembered, instead a large one rested on his back.

A growl ripped from Grimmjow's throat, and as he pushed me behind him, he said, "Kurosaki, I wondered when you'd show up. Took you long enough."

Ichigo's eye's narrowed as he looked between us. "I don't know what you did to hide from the Soul Society, and I don't care. You and that girl are to be brought back with me."

"Yeah right, like I'd go anywhere with you." I laughed at him.

"Shut up, Lex." I turned stunned eye's on the Espada in front of me. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked down at me. "Get inside with your family, and stay put this time."

"But we're stronger together. Remember what Gran-"

"I won't be able to concentrate with you in the way." His attention went back to the boy in front of us. "Now get out of here."

"We can defeat him together, I'm not a weak child Grimmjow."

"Just shut your mouth and do as I say."

"Fine," I ran to the back door. As I was opening the door I heard him talking to Ichigo.

"There isn't anyway in hell you're going to get me to go quietly, so you might as well get ready for a fight, because this time you're going to die, SOUL REAPER!" The spell Maddie placed on him, disappeared as he rushed Ichigo. In place of his 'human' clothes was now the white uniform I'd first meet him in. The jawbone mask and Hollow hole were back as well. The murderous look that I'd come to recognize was back on his face and in his blue eye's.

Making up my mind, I rushed into the house. I knew we were stronger when together, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, I could help him. I wasn't about to stand by and watch that bastard beat him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow: Really! You had to put that?<br>Me: It was going to come out eventually.  
>Grimmjow: But did Kurosaki have to witness it?<br>Me: That's what you get for aggravating me to constantly write this story, when I really need to finish Byakuya's  
>Grimmjow: Rewrite it, now! *charges a cero*<br>Me: Nope *runs and hides, yelling* Remember to review ya'll!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Well I had problem writing this because it's hard figuring out a fighting style for Lex's powers. they're not real skilled so I knew they'd be sloppy, but hopefully I did okies. I'm having trouble with my wrist and hand tonight, so I don't know if I'll update again tonight, more then likely I will, but I'm giving yall a heads up just in case. If you've got any questions at about the direction that im taking this story, why im makin Grimmjow the way I am, don't hesitate to ask, I don't bite...normally.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I always love your feedback.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>I knew I needed to warn my family members inside to stay put, because being the people they were, they'd come out back wondering what was going on and end up getting caught in a fight that wasn't theirs. I didn't even make it to the living room when Brandon stepped in my way.<p>

"What the hell is going on out there? It sounds like a fucking battle." He asked, trying to see through the closed blinds.

"That's because there is." His face became serious, and he tried to push past me. Grabbing his arm, I forced him to stop. "Don't go out there. You'll only be in the way." A look of disbelief came into his green eye's. "I promise you, against being's like Grimmjow and Ichigo, you don't stand a chance. I'll try and get them as far away from the house as possible, but I need you to get everyone away from here."

"I don't like this, Sis. You never should've brought that freak here in the first place."

I nodded and started pushing back towards the inner house. "That's probably true, but I care about him and I couldn't let me die."

"Just be careful, I don't want to find you near death again. I don't think any of us could handle it a second time."

"You've got it, I won't interfere if I don't have to."

"Alright I trust you." As I turned to go back outside, I heard my brother call back to me. "Sister," I glanced back at him. "Love ya."

I laughed and answered him like he normally would me. "Yeah, I love me too." Racing back outside, I saw that Grimmjow and Ichigo were testing their strengths, both pressing their swords against the others. I couldn't do much, but I needed to get them away from the house and nearby houses. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because something they couldn't see crashed through the walls.

Summoning my powers, I thought the best way to get them away would be a large enough tornado that could carry the three of us to a big enough field where we wouldn't be seen. Looking at the distance between them clashing swords, and how far away the neighboring house was, I figured I could pull it off without too much damage. Even though a tornado this large and during this time of year was completely unheard of. But it was better then some stupid human getting caught in the crossfire.

Getting closer to them, I tried my damnest to go unseen. It worked until the wind started swirling around them violently enough to make them stop, having to cover their eye's to keep the debris from blinding them.

"What the hell?" I heard Ichigo yelling.

I saw Grimmjow looking around for me, and the expression of pure rage, didn't surprise me. I was interfering with his battle, and he wasn't too happy about it. "I told you to stay away, with your family!" He yelled out, swatting away a stray piece of paper that had flown into his face.

"I can't stand by and watch you fight him not at full strength. I've told my brother to get everyone out of the house, while I take us to a safer distance, away from prying eye's." The wind grew, and the sound of it rushing around us reminded me of a train rolling through. It hurt my ears to be this close, but I concentrated harder. When I was lifted off the ground, I thought about the direction I wanted the twirling mass of wind to send us, without causing too much destruction to the houses. A tornado of this size could kill several people. I knew this for a fact.

When I felt the air around me stop spinning, I opened my eye's to see the ground several hundred feet below me. At this height, even though I could live several hundred years without aging, I'd die on impact. And as I began to fall, I saw the ground coming closer at an alarming rate. "Ah, shit." I whispered, trying to position myself to take the fall and not die.

After a minute, and I didn't feel an impact that would've surely killed me, I once again opened my eye's. Grimmjow's angry expression was a welcomed relief. "When are you going to learn to do as I say?"

"About the time I learn to take orders from others." When we gently touched the ground, he dropped his arms and let me down. I sat down hard on my butt, taking handfuls of the green grass. "I've never been so glad to see the Earth, with my brains where they need to be."

"Don't lose focus Pet, keep your mind on the here and now." He said glaring down at me, before lifting his gaze. "Since you decided to place yourself once again in my way, you'll need to keep your head, if you don't want to die."

Standing, I looked towards the direction he was. I knew I hadn't killed him, that hadn't been my intention, this was Grimm's fight and I was going to let him have it. But I had hoped to give us some time to come up with a sort of plan. We didn't get that kind luck. I was surprised to see Ichigo coming down slowly from the sky, that mask on his face had somehow helped him again. He looked at us with yellow eye's and black where the whites should've been.

Beside me I heard Grimmjow say under his breath, "I really hate those eye's." I couldn't help but agree.

"Grimmjow," I waited for him to look back down at me, before continuing. "I won't interfere again with your fight, but you'd better win this time." Glaring, at him I finished with, "Or I'll kick your ass." Walking away, I went to find a safe location that would be close enough so our energy would combine, giving him that extra bit of strength, and hopefully an advantage in the fight.

There I sat, underneath a dying oak tree. Watching as Soul Reaper and Espada went head to head for, what I thought, was their second battle. While I watched them battling it out to the death, at least on Grimmjow's side, I didn't feel the presence coming up behind me until it was nearly to late, a breaking twig giving them away. Spinning around, I caught sight of a short female approaching me. She had shoulder length black hair, with odd violet eye's and wore the same Soul Reaper out fit that Ichigo wore. A pure white sword was gripped in her hands, it reminded me of newly fallen snow.

"It's not right to sneak up behind someone when they're not paying attention. Weren't you taught manners?" I said glaring at her.

She looked at me confused. "Why are you helping him? He's killed many innocent people, how can you defend someone like him?"

"Lady, everyone kills. I'm sure you've killed your fair share of innocent people. Even I've killed, granted I wasn't in complete control at the time, I have killed innocents." I saw the look of guilt in her eye's and I knew that at one point she had killed someone she regretted. "Listen, I'm not interested in talking, hell I don't even want to fight you. I'm not really the fighting type of person, but I'm not going to sit around while people I care about get hurt."

"You care about the psyhco?" She cried out, pointing at the battle going on behind me.

I glanced back at saw Grimmjow having the time of his life. It was like see a Harry Potter freak enter Hogsmede at Universal for the first time. "Yeah, call me crazy, but yeah I do." As I turned my attention back to the female in front of me, I forgot one important rule that my dad taught me when in a fight. Never turn your back to your opponent.

The ground beneath me started to freeze and I felt the ice crawling up my legs. I only stood there for as long as I did, because I hadn't thought she'd really attack me. Being a human and all, but I guess they'd been informed to not underestimate my ability. Apparently no one told this chick what I could do. Swinging my hand down in a waving motion, I heated the air around me to instantly melt the ice to water.

The look of totally shock on her face, made me want to laugh. "I guess no one gave you guys the information you needed to capture us. Wow, I really feel bad for you, cause this is going to hurt." I was seriously pissed off now, and I was about to let her feel it.

Balling my fists up, I created the energy I would need to send the massive wave of heat at her. I didn't know how well this was going to work, but at the moment it was my only option, and with my angry fueling my ability, it could be bad. I felt the air around me grow in temperature and as it reached the level that I wanted it at, I generated the wind I'd need to hurl it her way. I could just imagine what I looked like, the air rippling with heat and my hair blowing around me. Opening my eye's I looked at the girl. "I want to feel sorry about this, but for some reason I can't." Releasing the pent of energy I threw my body forward, send it right at her.

As the rushing wave of heat and wind hit her, I saw the attempt she made to block the coming onslaught. Unfortunately for her, it still managed to push her back several feet, and as I got close, I saw the scorch marks on her arms and face. It didn't seem to me like she would be getting up any time soon, so I turned around to find my spot under the dying oak tree. I'd learn one way or another, to stop turning my back to the enemy.

"Tsugi no mai," Her voice was hoarse, but I could still hear it over the clashing swords in front of me. I turned around in time to hear her say, "Hakuren" and see a large wave of ice and snow coming towards me at a very fast rate. Like an avalanche.

"Fuck," I didn't know if I'd have enough time to counter it, but I was going to damn sure try. Placing both my hands in front of me, I used every once of strength I could muster, I even tapped to the extra strength Grimmjow's presence gave me. I would need every bit of it, if I wanted to survive this.

* * *

><p><strong>So Rukia's not gonna take it easy on her just because she's human, Hmmm interesting. remember to send me your Reviews ^^<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**So the ending just came out of left field as I was writing it, and I hope that it works out because I'm really bad at rewriting things like this. Anyways I'm tired now, and my wrist is killing me worse then before, I sure hope yall enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>"Tsugi no mai," Her voice was hoarse, but I could still hear it over the clashing swords in front of me. I turned around in time to hear her say, "Hakuren" and see a large wave of ice and snow coming towards me at a very fast rate. Like an avalanche.<p>

"Fuck," I didn't know if I'd have enough time to counter it, but I was going to damn sure try. Placing both my hands in front of me, I used every once of strength I could muster, I even tapped to the extra strength Grimmjow's presence gave me. I would need every bit of it, if I wanted to survive this

As the wave came crashing towards me, I let the fear I felt help me to keep it from caging me in a wall of ice. The force of it sent me flying backwards. I probably could've controlled it, with some training, but I'd just recently started using my powers at will, and this was an unexpected attack. The best I could do was to stop it from trying to form around me. As it was, I couldn't completely stop it, and feeling my back hit something solid and unmoving, really fucking hurt. The impact knocked the breath out of my body, and I felt myself fall to my knees.

As I leaned forward on my hands, I tried desperately to take a deep breath, feeling nothing but pain. I'd probably busted a rib and it was now pushing against my lung. Coughing, I watched as blood appeared on the crisp white grass, covered in snow. The blood indicated that I had some kind of internal injury. If I didn't end this fast, I'd die. Shit, I'm probably going to die either way, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. Pushing to my feet, I looked up to see where the chick was. Finding her just a few feet away.

Mustering what little strength I had left, I yelled up to Grimmjow. "You might want to get your ass out of the sky if you don't want to get fried." As I spoke, the blue sky and white clouds began to disappear. The loud booming of thunder began to roll in, and I cloud see the lightening starting to flash. I didn't know whether he heard my call or choose to ignore it, I wasn't sure, and as the sky grew dark and the rain began to pelt the ground, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop this if I wanted to.

Wrapping an arm around my throbbing waist, I smirked at the girl. Unaware that my blue eye's now flashed in time with the lightening strikes. "I've never done this before, but I've heard that carrying objects like your sword are great conductors for lightening. If I were a betting woman, I'd say you're about to find out how well it can attract a strike."

A bright flash of blue light slammed down next to her. Scorching the ground and leaving a small steaming crater. Even from this distance, the darkness around us, I could see the fear in her violet eye's. Another struck in the area where Grimmjow's and Ichigo's fight had been taking place when I called to him. I heard a yell, and I looked over, watching as the orange kid was thrown into the oak tree I'd been sitting under when the female had attacked me. She immediately forgot about me and ran to him.

"You're kidding me right? You beat Aizen and Ulquiorra, and I little lightening kicks your ass?" Grimmjow taunted as he touched ground in front of me. His hair was wet from the pouring rain, and as he started towards the pair to finish the fight, lightening struck in front of him. He glared back at me. "What the hell, don't go hitting me with that shit."

I shook my head, and hit the ground with my knees. My strength had finally given out, and the thunder storm was still holding strong. The lightening no longer under my command but striking randomly as I lost control. "I'm not doing it, I've got no control over it anymore. It's striking at random, and if we don't get out here, we're liable to be hit as well as them."

As soon as the words left my lips, a horde of lightening began to strike one after the other all around us, hitting a tree that sat in between us and the Soul Reapers. Setting the poor thing ablaze. My ability was going haywire, and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

Over the pounding rain, and rolling thunder, I yelled out again. "Grimmjow, we need to leave before we die here."

"I'm not leaving until that brat is dead." He tried again to get to Ichigo and his female companion. As before, lightening stuck in front of and beside him.

I was scared now, that my wayward powers would kill him by mistake, and the rain began to turn to sleet. "You can kill him another time. Right now, we need to move it before we both become crispy. And I don't know about you, but that's not something I'd survive through." I was about grab him and try to make a run for it when something bright flashed beside me.

At first I thought it was more lightening, and I was about to die. Cause this close to a strike, and me still being human, I'd die without much effort. When I could still feel the pain of my rib pressing against my lung and my internal organs bleeding, I knew I couldn't be dead. If I was then I shouldn't have continued to feel this pain. Right?

Opening my eye's I could plainly see my brother and Gigi standing next to us. The pouring sleet and rain wetting them both. My brother's face was a mask of rage. "I told you I didn't want to find you near death again."

I shrugged and smiled up at him. "What can I say, death keeps knocking but I keep slamming the door in his face. Only this time, death came in the form of a short female."

"Shut up, you idiot." He bent down and picked me up. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I cried in pain as my bad rib hit his chest.

"Damn man, can't you be a little more careful with a dying woman?" I hissed at him.

"It's your own damn fault for getting into something over your head." He stood next to Gigi and glared over to Grimmjow who hadn't taken his eye's off a retreating Ichigo. "Are you coming or what? Personally, I don't want you anywhere near my sister, but for some insane reason, she cares about what happens to you."

He didn't say anything as he turned around to stand next to us. The lightening continued to strike randomly around us. I thought I'd go deaf from the booming thunder. So I didn't hear him well when he said, "Hand her to me, before you accidentally puncture her lung."

My brother's grip on me tightened and I cried out in pain as I felt the rib pressing on my lung. Reluctantly, he passed me into Grimmjow's open arms. Surprisingly, they were careful not to hurt me. I didn't think it was possible, but I was glad. Gigi cautiously took a hold of his wrist, along with my brother's hand, and flashed us away. Somewhere along the journey from A to B, I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow carried an unconscious Alexis into a large three story house that looked to be in the middle of a wooded area. It was out of sight, giving them privacy. As he walked into the house, he noticed that there were a lot more people here then back at the house they'd been at before. From what he could see the female population in this family greatly out numbered the males. All around him ran small children playing games and laughing. In truth the sight sickened him. He'd never been the type that enjoyed small children, it probably had something to do with the fact that he was a Hollow. But while he could see that they played a harmless game of tag, the girls that ran around him had vast amounts of spiritual energy, while the boys had none.<p>

Alexis' mother ran out of a room to their left. After shooing the children outside, she came to him and gently brushed back the blonde hair in her daughters face. "I'm glad you found her in time, Brandon."

The male shrugged. "It wasn't too difficult, we just followed the unusually strong storm."

"Well either way, it seems you found her just in time." She motioned him towards the room she'd just left "Please take her in there Grimmjow, her Aunt is waiting heal the both of you."

Walking into the room, he saw the same woman from before sitting on a couch. When she saw him walking in with Alexis, her eye's became sad. "Well at least she doesn't look as bad as she did the first time we found her. Lay her down, and I'll heal those injuries."

Laying her down carefully on the couch, Grimmjow watched as the woman began to heal Alexis' wounds. The cuts and bruises on her started to disappear, and he imagined that the damage on the inside was healing much in the same way. But as she was nearly finished, at least from what he could tell, the woman gasped and looked instantly at him. Just by the sound of shock in her gasp, Grimmjow knew something wasn't right. But when she didn't say anything, he got pissed off.

"Well, spit it out woman! What the hell is wrong?" He yelled, his fists balled up as he glared at her.

She shook her head, and finished healing Alexis. "It's nothing, just a blip."

"That's a damn lie if I've ever heard one." But the Aunt didn't elaborate on her findings and when she was finished, she told him where he could take Lex to rest.

Once the blue haired man was gone, Kris went in search for her sister and mother. Finding them both in the kitchen, she quickly grabbed them and went down to the basement where she knew no one would hear their conversation.

"What's wrong, Krissy. You look like you've just seen a ghost." Her mother, Channon asked, worry in her brown eye's.

Raven's eye's narrowed as she read the answer in her mind. "You're positive?"

"Absolutely, but it's different. Dark and pure at the same time. I've never come across something like this in all my years." Kris said, still not able to believe what she'd just found.

The door above them squeaked open and the elder of the family descended down to them, a knowing look already on her face. When she reached them, her old eye's focused on Kris. "I take it you've discovered what I already knew then?"

"But how could you possibly know?" Kris demanded, glaring at her grandmother.

"I knew the moment I saw her. The dark energy surrounding it is just like his. Created by both a living being, and a dead one. It's almost never heard of, and will be greatly coveted by many who would seek to use it for their own demise." She then turned to Raven, who already knew what the old woman was about to say. "We will need to protect them the best way we know possible."

"He will not do it, Gran." Raven said knowing full well what the Arrancar thought about the offer.

"He will, or they will die."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten points goes to the first person that guess correctly! And I'll throw in some kind of prize. Idk yet. Anyways, like I said before, just came flying at me from left field, hell even I'm a bit surprised, and I'm the writer. Anyways Remember to Review.<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**Well I wasn't going to write this at first because my mom said that I shouldnt write for a couple to see if it helped my wrist, but I just couldn't help myself. I'll work through the pain. Um that answer to what Kris found won't be in this chapter, but in a later one. So I won't tell ya if you're right or not, srry Abby-Flourite (Thanks for the reviews btw, keep em coming ^^) anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter either way.**

**I don't own Bleach **

* * *

><p><em>"Even the Devil may cry when he looks around Hell and realizes that he's there alone."<br>-Acheron (Devil May Cry)_

Opening my eye's proved to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. At least that's how I felt at this moment. Groaning, I sat up in the bed and tried to rub them open. Finally after much rubbing, they opened slightly, and I could see that we were in my Grandmother's house in the country and I was alone in the room. Throwing the blanket off me, I climbed out the twin bed. Going to the dresser against the wall, I was glad to see some of the spare clothes that were left here for when we used to stay the night. Luckily, they were clothes that I could fit in and not any of my smaller ones. Pulling out a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved Level 27 shirt, I got dressed and walked down the stairs to find out where everyone was. My main concern being a certain hot-headed Arrancar.

As I got to the bottom floor, I could hear a deep masculine voice coming from the parlor room to my right. Dodging screaming children, I followed the sounds I could hear. It almost sounded like a fight of wills was going on beyond the door. I could tell the masculine voice was Grimmjow's and the much softer one's were my mother and Great Grandmother. Sliding the door open, I walked in and they all shut up and looked at me. "Don't mind me, continue with whatever you were talking about."

Grimmjow gave me a quick once over, before glaring back down at my much shorter mother. "I don't care what you say, it isn't going to happen."

"Together you're stronger then any being, you could destroy your enemy with a single blow, and yet you refuse." Wow, my mom was pissed, and that was a rare occurrence.

"Mom," She glared over at me. "I'm not going to force him into something he doesn't want. So quick trying to mind rape him, it isn't going to work."

"Ugh," Throwing her hands in the air, she sat down in the brown leather desk chair. "If you two only knew what was coming."

That caught my attention and I went to stand next to her, my eye's narrowed. "What do you know that we don't?" She waved me off, but I wasn't having it. "Tell me what you know that I don't, Mom. Quick trying to protect me when I'm more then capable of doing it on my own."

"That healer found something yesterday, didn't she?" Grimmjow stepped up beside me, and when my mom didn't say anything to either confirm or deny he went ballistic. "I fucking knew it! I knew she was lying." Leaning down he grabbed my mom by the shoulders, his grip tight. "Tell me what she fucking found or I'll go get the information from her myself."

"Release her," My Great Grandmother's soft voice seemed to wrap around Grimmjow, and I could see the surprise in his eye's when he let go of my mother. "You seem to forget, that my power is over the dead. Your concern for Alexis is understandable, but you need to keep your calm."

He glared at the elder before moving to stand in the corner, away from all of us. I was stunned that he'd backed down so easily, that was one scary power this woman had. Shaking it off I turned to her. "You may have power over the dead, but you have nothing over me. I want to know what the hell is going on right now."

"The Soul Reapers will be back, and they will found you." She completely ignored my question. "In order for the two of you to stay hidden, we need to bin-"

"Let them find me, I'll kill 'em all." Grimmjow interrupted her. "I don't need to bind my life to another's for that."

"Listen, they can easily find us together. Our spiritual energy is enormous when we're this close. Why don't we just separate and they'll have a harder time tracking us." I looked to Grimmjow, and as hard as this was, I couldn't let him get hurt again. "You can return to Hueco Mundo, while I go back to New York. They won't be able to track us if we're in two different dimensions."

"Lex, I don't think that's a good idea." My mom stood up to look at me.

"It's the only way I can think of that doesn't involve us doing something one sided." I grinned at him, "What do you think? Does that work with you, or did you have another plan?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm ready to get out of this fucking place anyways. Too many humans around for my liking." He pushed off the wall and left the room.

Turning back to my mom, I smiled. "It's for the best anyways. We're just too different." I started to leave when she grabbed a hold of my hand to stop me. "Don't Mom, I'm checking flights tonight, and I'm on the next one back to New York. That way you and everyone else will stay safe."

"Lex wait, this doesn't have to be like this." She yelled as I left the room to find Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>He was standing in the backyard looking up at the bright blue sky, when he heard a door open behind him, and turned around to see Alexis walking towards him. A sad smile on her face. She stopped about a foot away from him, and folded her arms across her chest. "Well I guess this is good-bye then."<p>

"That's what it looks like." Placing his hands in his pockets, he looked down at her as she starred up at him with blue eye's just a couple shades lighter then his. Clearing his throat he opened the Garganta. "Take care of yourself, Pet."

As he stepped through he heard her call out to him and grab a hold of his arm. "Grimmjow, wait." He stopped and turned back to look at her. She gripped the edges of his white jacket in her hands and tried to pull him down to her, only she ended up pulling herself to him. "If you're ever in New York City, look me up." With one final crushing kiss, she smiled against his lips. "Take care of yourself, Arrancar."

He smirked and gave her a wink. "You don't have to worry about me. Now that all the other Espada are gone, I'll finally have to place to myself." The rip began to close and he could've sworn he saw tears tracking down her cheeks.

Rukia stood in a tree, trying to pinpoint the location of the Arrancar and the human female, when she felt the strong spiritual pressure of someone opening a Garganta. "Ichigo," she called down to the orange haired boy below. When he looked up at her, she went on. "He's opened the Garganta back to Hueco Mundo. I can't feel the female anymore either."

"You think she's gone with him?" He asked, jumping up to stand next to her.

Rukia shook her head. "No, it's as if she's disappeared entirely. His, spiritual energy is lingering, but it's not enough for him to still he around. He's left the World of the Living without her."

"Damn it," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Well it looks like we'll have to wait for one of them to pop back up on the radar. Maybe we can get Captain Kurotsuchi to get us back into Hueco Mundo to go after him."

Nodding in agreement, Rukia jumped out of the tree and opened the Senkaimon gate. "I'll have a lower ranked Squad member hang around incase she shows up."

"The old man isn't going to be happy about this." Ichigo mumbled as they returned to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Two days later, I was back in the northern state of New York. As I departed the airport, I couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness that I've felt since watching Grimmjow disappear, not even the company of my family could fill the void. Sighing, I grabbed my bags and looked around for the familiar face of my best friend. I spotted her waving excitedly running my way, I saw that Dalton was following closely behind her.<p>

"Oh my god Lexie, I've missed you so much." Mia said crying as she hugged me tightly. "Don't worry about coming back to campus either. They've been informed to watch out for anyone not suppose to be there after hours."

Shrugging, I hugged Dalton before he took my bags. Now that Grimmjow wasn't around anymore, I was having trouble controlling my powers like I had been since arriving in Hueco Mundo. It looked like I'd have to do all that training anyways. "I'm not worried about it. I don't think it'll ever happen again."

"Just the same, Mia is moving in as your roommate." I started to tell him that wasn't going to necessary when he shook his head. "It's not up for agreement. Now get your ass in the car." I laughed as he tried to be tough with me.

"Alright, I'm going but I don't need a babysitter guys." I said walking out of the airport to find his Honda Civic waiting for us. Climbing in I sat in the front passenger seat. When they climbed in after me, I turned around to stare at my friend. "I really don't need you guys babying me, I'm not helpless."

"We know that Lex, we're just worried is all." Mia said with sad eye's.

I really didn't feel like arguing with them right now, so I just cave in. "Fine, but stay out of my soda's and we'll get along just fine." Turning around I listened while they both laughed.

After about twenty minutes of driving, I started to feel like something wasn't right. I've had this feeling since Grimm left, but it was little and didn't normally stick around for long. This though, was different and when I felt like something punched me in the gut, I doubled over. "What the hell?" I whispered, my arms wrapping around my stomach.

"What's wrong, Alexis?" Dalton asked, glancing over at me.

I shook my head as the feeling subsided. "Nothing, just a little hungry." I lied as we drove into the dorm parking a lot.

"Want me to go out and pick something up for us to eat?" He asked.

"No, I think I'll just order in. No need to waste your gas when we can waste someone else's."

"Good point," Parking the Honda, we all climbed out and walked to my dorm. It would take a couple days for Mia to get the transfer so I'd be alone until then. Suddenly though, I didn't want to be around my friends. Something told me they'd be in danger if they stayed around me for too much longer and the danger wouldn't be coming for the Soul Reapers, but something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Grimmy's gone and Lex is back in NY. Hopefully he come back soon. Remember to Review ^^ BTW I don't own the quote just thought it would fit here. I might start using them before each chapter idk yet.<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**Alrightie, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I'll try and put out one more tonight. Also shout out Abby-Flourite for the reviews, you're awesome.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"Have you ever wanted something that you knew was bad for you? Something that you ached for so much you could think of nothing else?"<br>-Wren (Unleash the Night)_

I don't know if it was just me, but the next two weeks proved to be the hardest I've ever lived through. It wasn't just the massive amounts of homework I needed to make up, or even the tests that I missed in my absences, and God forbid any of the teachers give me an easy time. No, it was the fact that I felt like utter shit, and it didn't help that it seemed like my heart wasn't beating anymore. As much as I hated to admit it, I now knew what Bella felt like when Edward left her. My energy levels these days just weren't what I needed them to be at. Thankfully, Mia and I had the day off and I was taking advantage of every minute. Meaning, I wasn't getting out of my bed for anything other then changing out my movies, food, or to use the bathroom.

A knock on my door made me pause Insidious. "It's open!" I yelled at whoever was on the other side.

Mia opened the door, and leaned against the frame. "Wow hon, you look like utter shit." _Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sherlock._ "Think maybe it's time to pull your lazy bum out of that bed and join the real world?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm enjoying my day off and I plan on making the best of friends with my DVD player." Looking at her, I noticed she was all dressed up. "Whatcha dressed up for? Got a hot date?"

"Well we do, if you remember right."

I laughed, "Yeah right, like it'd plan a date with someone. Quite fuckin' around with me."

Her face reflected shock. "You honestly don't remember the other day when Mathew Thomas asked if we wanted to go out to the club with him and his twin brother?"

Sitting up now, I read the truth in her eye's. "No, I honestly don't remember saying yes to something that important."

"I thought it was a little odd you accepting and all. Well either way, we can't back out now, they're on the way here even as we speak. So get up and get dressed." She was walking out when she turned around. "Oh and put something half way decent on, try to match your socks this time."

"Mia, wait a damn minute." I yelled for her as she closed the door in my face. Opening it I continued to yell. "I've got no interest at all in going out with him. Call him and cancel it."

"No,"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I actually really like his brother, and I want this."

"Then you go out with him and I'll stay here in my cave." Her eye's pleaded with me, making me feel bad for something I really wasn't interested in doing. "Don't give me those puppy dog eye's, I'm no longer susceptible to them."

"Come on Lex, just do this for me, please." She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out a bit. "Just this once and I'll never ask a thing of you again."

Caving, I stalked back to my room. "Fine, but I'll hold you to it." She laughed as I slammed the door closed. What the hell was I getting myself into? Here I was heart broken about Grimmjow being gone and I fixing to go out on a 'date' with some other guy. Banging my head against the door, I groaned. "God, what am I going to do?"

After dressing in a pair of black slacks and a white button down long sleeved shirt, three buttons left undone, showing off the black wife beater underneath, I walked out to the living room searching for my shoes. Not surprising, they were under the couch way back against the wall. Bending down I started to reach for my black skull shoes, when I felt something hit me in the abdomen. It felt like the day when Dalton and Mia picked me up from the airport. Only this time it was stronger, and took the breath out of me.

"Holy hell," I gasped once it subsided again. "What in the hell is going on with me?" Snatching my shoes out from under the couch, I roughly slipped them on over my purple socks.

Once completely dressed, I looked at the clock and saw I had about ten minutes before Mat and his brother showed up. Getting up, I went into my bathroom and for the first time noticed how pale I really looked. Normally, I wouldn't bother with putting make-up on. To me it was annoying and made my face feel heavy, but tonight I actually thought I needed, at least just enough to bring a little bit of color back into my face. I didn't think I could do much about my eye's being so dull, but I'd try for Mia's sake.

Now that I was all girlie, I lifted up the ends of my shirt to inspect my abdomen. On the outside, I didn't see anything wrong, if you didn't count the awkward paleness of my skin, and no matter how hard I tried to develop x-ray vision, I couldn't tell what was going on, on the inside either. Probably some sort of new stomach virus.

"Lex," Mia knocked on the door and I quickly put the shirt back down in place. "Mat and Lucas are here. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Opening the door, walked out into the living room to see my 'date' standing next to his brother. They were identical twins so they had the same features, but where Lucas had short black hair, Mat's was shoulder length. Their brown eye's were also the same. They were handsome guys, but they weren't Grimmjow and never could be. They were just too sweet.

"You look great, Lex." Mat said giving me a once over.

It made me feel uncomfortable, but I smiled politely. "Thanks, Mat you look good too." I almost wanted to gag. _'Doing this for, Mia. Doing this for, Mia.' _I kept repeating it in my mind like a mantra. I'd need to, to get me through this night.

Once we arrived at the club, I climbed out of the backseat with Mia behind me. I looked up at the flashing neon sign. "Ugh," I groaned out.

Mia's hand touched my shoulder. "It'll be alright, Lex. Just give it a chance, maybe you'll find something in Mat."

"Doubt it," I whispered as she linked her arm with Lucas'. Mat stepped up beside me and offered me his arm. With much resentment, I took his arm. This was going to be the worst night in history.

* * *

><p>Silently hidden in the shadows, a man followed behind the group, going unnoticed. A smirk spread across his face as he walked past the dark-skinned male standing outside, checking ID's. The only thing giving him away was a slight breeze as he walked by. His hand tucked deeply in his white pants pockets. Inside the building, he found a shadowed corner where he could watch the blonde female as she sat down at the bar. Even being this far away and the music thumbing, he could plainly hear what they were saying.<p>

"Can I get you a drink, Lex?" Her male companion asked, his hand going to the small of her back.

The man in the corner gave a slight growl at the gesture, but grinned when she moved away. "Sure, I guess." She said, her voice telling him she was uninterested.

When the male turned his back on her to order their drinks, he watched as she swirled around in her seat to look out at the crowd. For a brief moment, he thought that she'd spotted him when her eye's stayed focused on the corner he was conceal in, but she turned back around when the male handed her the pink drink.

Smirking, he thought of a good way to approach her. First he'd have to wait for that idiot to leave her side long enough for him to make his move. So for now, he'd stay patient.

His moment came, when an identical copy came up to him. "I'm headed outside for a smoke, you comin' Bro?"

The male standing beside the female nodded and looked back at her. "You wanna come out too, Lex?"

She waved her hand, dismissing the two men. "Nah, they're playing my favorite song. I'll hang out in here and listen to it, then join you in a bit." It was a complete lie.

They shrugged and left her to go outside. He watched as her shoulders dipped and she sighed. "I thought he'd never leave." She groaned and turned around to lay her head on the wood table.

"Having boy trouble, Miss.?" A plumb man asked from behind the bar.

"It wouldn't be trouble, if he'd just leave me alone." She said sitting up. As he walked closer, he could hear their conversation better. "Can I get two shots of Crown Royal?"

He laughed as he poured some brown liquid into two small glasses. "Why'd you come with him, if you're so uninterested?"

She pointed towards a brunette female dancing. "She's my best friend in the world, and when she gets those puppy dog eye's I can't say no." Tipping back the drink, she slammed it down on the bar and gave a hiss. "Ah, that's some good shit." Grabbing the next one, she did the same. "I thought my time in Hueco Mundo would've taught me to resist her, but no I'm still weak. Keep 'em comin' my friend. Tonight I want to finally be able to drink my sorrows away."

He poured her another. "I'll pretend I know about the place your talking about, and take a guess that you found something there you didn't expect."

After draining the next one, she pointed and nodded. "And you'll be right on the money." Waving she indicated to him to pour another. "A blue haired creature whose rough and sadistic, with a quick temper, but I fell for him anyways. Stupid, huh."

"So where is this blue haired man?" The bar man asked.

The man in the shadows stopped a couple feet away, and listened as she spoke. "He's probably sitting pretty on Aizen's throne bossing around the lower ranks, like the King he believes himself to be." Tossing back another drink she waited for the next one.

"So why aren't you sitting pretty next to him, as his Queen?"

"HA! Don't make me laugh. Grimmjow could never share his empire with anyone other then himself." Waving at him, she said. "No more, I'll be regretting this in the morning as it is. Better to stop now then end up hospitalized with alcohol poisoning. Bad enough I'm gonna have to go and figure what's goin' on with my stomach." Jumping off the stool, she stumbled a bit as she dug some money out of her back pocket. "Here keep the change, and tell the guy when he comes back, that I went home by taxi. Hopefully Mia will understand."

The man nodded and took her glasses. "I will, you take care of yourself, Miss., and I hope your blue haired man will come back soon."

"Yeah, thanks." Turning around she started for another exit.

Now was his time, coming up behind her he said, "It's only been two fucking weeks and already you're moving on to other men." As she stopped in mid step, he continued. "I didn't peg you for that kind of woman, Pet."

Turning around, she looked up at him with large blue eye's, that were duller then he remembered, but he smirked wide when she whispered, "Grimmjow?"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY Grimmy is back WOOT. As I said in the last chapter, I'm probably gonna use a quote that I think fits the chapter. I don't own them they go to whoever made them. In this case Sherrilyn Kenyon. Remember to Review ^^<strong>


	27. Chapter 26

**Alright, here is the last chapter for tonight. I'm exhausted and in pain. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Remember to review ^^**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>"<em>The tiger lies low not from fear, but for aim."<br>-Wren (Unleash the Night)_

"HA! Don't make me laugh. Grimmjow could never share his empire with anyone other then himself." Waving at him, I said. "No more, I'll be regretting this in the morning as it is. Better to stop now then end up hospitalized with alcohol poisoning. Bad enough I'm gonna have to go and figure what's goin' on with my stomach." Jumping off the stool, I felt myself stumble a bit as I dug some money out of my back pocket. "Here keep the change, and tell the guy when he comes back, that I went home by taxi. Hopefully Mia will understand."

The man nodded and took my glasses. "I will, you take care of yourself, Miss., and I hope your blue haired man will come back soon."

"Yeah, thanks." Turning around I started for the back exit, hoping to avoid running into Mat and Lucas.

I was weaving my way through the crowd, trying to keep on my feet. It'd been sometime since I've thrown back shots of Crown like I had just done and I was feeling it. When a deep voice growled out behind me that I recognized, I thought it might be the liquor talking. "It's only been two fucking weeks and already you're moving on to other men." I stopped in mid step, wanting this to be real. "I didn't peg you for that kind of woman, Pet."

Turning around, I looked up into his blue eye's, they were just as I remembered them, and his devilish smirk spread across his face as I whispered, "Grimmjow?" I thought I was seeing things, so I touched the jawbone on his cheek, he slapped my hand away. "You're really here, but why? Weren't you suppose to stay in Hueco Mundo so the Soul Reapers couldn't find us?"

"Yeah, well I was rummaging through the pink haired bastard's lab the other day and stumbled across something marked 'Hides Spiritual Energy', I figured I'd give it a try and see what you were up to." He motioned towards the exit where the twins had gone out for a smoke. "But I see you've already forgotten about me, and hooked up with some Emo."

I starred at him dumbly, "You're kidding me right? I was forced into this, I wanted to stay in my room watching sappy romance moves, and horror flicks."

"You got forced into it? Some how I don't believe that with your ability." He growled out, glaring at me.

"My _abilities_, don't allow me to change people's minds." I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "Besides, I no longer have the control I did before you left."

"Well why the hell not?"

"Because, the strength your energy provided me was gone, and I was left with my own, that was never strong enough to harness it. It's going to take a decade for me to relearn the control I had." I noticed that I was beginning to get funny looks from the people around me. It must've looked to them like I was talking to myself. Great, just what I needed. "Look I'm starting to get looks from these people and I don't want them calling the cops on the strange chick talking to herself. Can we take this back to my dorm?"

"Tsh, whatever." He shrugged his shoulders and turned around, going towards the front exit.

Blindly, I followed him, forgetting completely about Mat. As we neared the exit, him and his brother walked back in. "Hey Lex, where are you headed?" he asked grabbing my wrist.

Beside me I saw Grimmjow's left brow lift at Mat's hand grabbing my wrist. Smiling, I turned to him. "It's not going to happen, Mat. You're a great guy and all, but I'm kinda seeing someone else at the moment." Pulling my wrist away, I waved and left him standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Calling a taxi, I stood on the sidewalk, with Grimmjow at my side. "I think you broke his human heart." He said laughing.

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I was going to tell him eventually. I never should've come out in the first place." As the taxi rolled up, I opened the back door and let Grimmjow crawl in before me. Getting in next, I gave the driver the address and sat back. I hated taking taxi's they smelled, tonight though, it was as if my sense of smell was better then it had ever been. Making me nauseous, the Crown not settling well at all.

"You gonna puke?" Grimmjow asked, leaning away from me. As if I was about to throw up all over his lap.

"Shut up," I groaned out.

"I didn't say anything." The driver said, looking back at me in the rearview mirror.

"Not you, dumbass." He didn't say another word, and when we pulled into the dorm parking lot, I paid him his fare, and practically jumped out, taking deep breaths of fresh air. Well as fresh as it could get in New York.

"You look like shit, Pet." Grimmjow said stepping up next to me.

"Good eye's there, what gave it away? The fact that I'm gasping for air, or my skin is as pale as Ulquiorra's?"

"Alright smartass."

"Better then a dumbass." Straightening, I lead the way to my dorm. When we got inside, I noticed the red light flashing, indicating that I had a missed message.

"Hey Lex, I don't know why you bailed on Mat, but he's pretty upset about it. Anyways, I'm not coming back tonight, gonna go over to their apartment. I'll see you tomorrow sometime." Mia, hung up and I deleted it.

"Well that takes care of one problem." Sighing, I kicked off my shoes and sat down on the couch. Grimmjow was still standing in the middle of the room, looking down at me. "So why did you come back? What happens when the Soul Reapers show up, eventually whatever you took is going to wear off."

"If that happens, then we'll kick their asses."

I was shocked, "So it's _we _now. Wow, that's a change." Shrugging I laid down on my side. "Doesn't matter anyways, I wouldn't be much help right now as it-" I didn't get to finish when I got punched in the gut again, by the unknown object. Curling inward, my arm's wrapped around myself. I waited, in agony, for it to stop and go away, like it normally did. This time though was different, it kept on, and even odder still, I could feel it on the outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Grimmjow's face appeared in my line of sight, and concern darkened his eye's even though his words were harsh.

"I-I don't know." I cried out, and clenched my eye's closed. "It's as if I'm being punched from the inside by something strong."

"You're sure?" I heard the doubt in his voice.

Snatching his hand, I placed it over the spot where I could _feel_ it. My eye's were open enough to see the expression of confusion. "I'm damn sure." I ground out as another one hit me. "Holy hell, it's like Alien. God I hope nothing bursts out of me, that wouldn't be cool."

"Pet," I looked at him, pain etched all over my face. "I can feel spirit energy coming off of it, and it feel like a Hollow's, but not at the same time."

"How's that possible?"

He shook his head, and backed away. "I don't know, maybe it's a Hollow that can get inside a human body and slowly eat away at the spirit from the inside." Blue eye's narrowed as he took in my complexion. "And it looks as if it's been eating away at yours for sometime now. How long ago did it start?"

"A-about two weeks ago when I got back. It happened in the car ride home, but not again until today when I was trying to get my shoes out from under this couch." I could hear the tremble in my own words. Thinking about having a Hollow inside me, slowing consuming my soul, made me a little bit scared. So naturally the room temperature turned ice cold.

"Damn it, I knew she fucking found something when she healed you." His anger was so thick I could taste it, and whatever was inside me increased its attempt to burst through my fragile human body.

"Are you referring to my Aunt?" I groaned at the onslaught on my stomach.

"You're damn right, that fucking bitch said it was nothing but a blip." He snorted and walked over to the phone base. Taking it his hand, he stalked back to me. "Call your mother and get the answer she refused to give us before. If she doesn't give it you this time, I'm going to pay them a fucking visit."

With shaky fingers, I dialed my mom's cell phone number. She answered on the second ring. "Lex, is something wrong?"

"Mom, tell me what Aunt Kris found when she healed my wounds." The words were said in a groan as the pain finally began to subside, but just by a fraction.

My mother sighed, and I heard the heaviness. "I wanted to tell you before you left, but you were so damn set on getting away from here that you wouldn't stop and listen."

"Alright, well I'm listening now. What the hell is wrong with me!" I yelled into the phone as the pain started to increase again.

"You're sure you want to know. You'll probably not want to believe it."

"God damn it, just spit it out!"

"You're pregnant."

I heard them but at the same it was far away, and I could've heard it wrong. "What did you say?"

"Alexis, you're carrying that Arrancar's child."

"How is that possible?" I asked, gripping the phone tight enough for it to creak. I couldn't take my eye's off Grimmjow's face.

"I don't know, but it's happened. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Bye Mom." Hanging up I wrapped my arms around myself more. How was I going to tell said Arrancar, who starred down at me waiting for me tell him what my mom had said. Tears, from both the pain and something else, tracked down my face and onto the couch.

"What the hell did she say?" He demanded.

I shook my head, not wanting to answer him, but knowing it was pointless keep something like this from him. "You're not going to like what I'm about to say. In fact you'll probably destroy whatever is next to you. So could you please step away from my flat screen?"

"I'm not about to play your fucking games, Alexis, so just come out with it."

Though I was still in pain, I sat up and looked at him dead in the eye's, praying my poor TV didn't feel the full strength of his wraith. "Fine, but you kill my TV and I'll put my foot in your ass." Taking a deep breath and releasing it I told him what my Aunt had found. "You're right, it is a Hollow inside me, but it's not trying to eat my soul, at least I hope it's not."

"You're not making any sense, woman." He growled out, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Grimmjow, I'm-" I was afraid to say it, but steeling my conviction I went on. "Grimmjow, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not sure if some of ya'll are happy with the direction I'm going with this story. But please give it a chance. I do have a good reason for doing what I am, and eventually you'll find out. I've been thinking that I could probably make this into a 2 part story, but after much debating, I'm going to keep it all one story. Please remember to Review giving me all your thoughts. Once again I've used a quote from Sherrilyn Kenyon's Unleash the Night<strong>

**Oh and 10 Points to Abby-Flourite for guessing it right. Congrats ^^**


	28. Chapter 27

**Ok so this chapter was a bit difficult to write, because I wanted to try and explain what is going on and everything. I don't think I explained very well, and if you're confused about anything, then feel free to ask me. Um.. I wanted to get this out sooner, but I took my boys to see Disney on Ice tonight with my bestie, and when I got home, my wrist was in a hell of a lot of pain and I didn't feel like typing at all. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review ^^**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"Have you ever noticed that salvation, much like your keys, is usually found where and when you least expect it."<br>-Acheron (Kiss of the Night)_

"What the hell did she say?" Grimmjow demanded as she hung up the phone.

He watched as she shook her head. "You're not going to like what I'm about to say. In fact you'll probably destroy whatever is next to you. So could you please step away from my flat screen?"

"I'm not about to play your fucking games, Alexis, so just come out with it."

The pain was still etched in her eye's as she carefully pushed herself into a sitting position. "Fine, but you kill my TV and I'll put my foot in your ass." Taking a deep breath and releasing, she continued. "You're right, it is a Hollow inside me, but it's not trying to eat my soul, at least I hope it's not."

"You're not making any sense, woman." He growled out, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Grimmjow, I'm-" As she hesitated, fear entered those blues eye's along side the pain. "Grimmjow, I'm pregnant."

He glared at her and growled out loud, not believing a word she was saying. "Yeah right, you're being a smartass and I'm not in the mood for it. Now tell me what she fucking said."

"Grimm, you have to believe what I'm telling you. That is what my Aunt found, I'm dead serious, I wouldn't joke around about something like this." Her words were said in a plea, and there was truth behind them.

"How the hell is that possible! I'm not even alive!" He was yelling now, and doing everything in his power to keep from destroying her precious TV.

She shook her head. "I don't know how it's possible, but it happened. Hell no one thought Edward could get Bella pregnant, but it happened anyways." He looked at her like she had finally lost it, so she went on to explain. "Edward is a vampire and at the time Bella was still human, they made a half breed together that was exceptionally strong." When he still looked like he didn't get it, she shook her head. "Either way, we're fucked. Have you ever heard of something like this happening?"

"If I had heard of something like this happening, do you honestly think I would of let it happen!" Unable to hold it in any longer, he put his fist through the black screen. Glass and sparks went flying. "Fuck!"

A bright flash made both of them cover their eye's. When he recovered, he saw Alexis' mother, grandmother and great grandmother standing in the middle of the living. The sight of them only increased his anger. "You fucking bitches knew about this and didn't think to say a damn thing."

Raven's eye's were sad as she looked upon her daughter doubled over on the couch, once again laying on her side. "I wanted to say something to her before she left, but she's a stubborn girl who doesn't like to listen to anything I have to say."

He pointed to Alexis curled up on the couch. "What the hell are we suppose to do now? None of us know how to handle something like this, for all we know this is the only one in existence, and the amounts of dark spirit energy coming off it will draw in the Soul Reapers in no time."

"Because it is part of you, Arrancar, I can monitor it's growth rate. It is growing at an abnormal rate, feeding off of the energy around it and the mother. The stronger the energy surrounding them, the faster it grows." The elder walked over to kneel down beside Alexis, her slender hand hovering over her great granddaughter. "I suspect, the moment you returned and came close enough for it to feel your energy, it began to feed off of you, causing Alexis the pain she is in now. Since we have arrived, it's switched off you and it is now trying to feed off us." She sighed and closed her eye's, whispering, "Sleep little one, you're causing harm towards your Mama."

Grimmjow watched as the pain left Alexis' face and she began to breath easy. "What the hell did you do?"

She stood up and looked over at him. "The child is a being created by a nonliving and a living person. Because it is part of the dead, I have semi control over it, even at this early stage, but it won't last. As it grows, I'll lose my control and it will begin to resist me."

"That's all well and good Gran, but my main concern right now is, what are we going to do about the Soul Reapers." Alexis asked as she started sitting up. "Since I've moved here, I haven't been bothered by any of them. I thought it was because I've lost so much control over my powers that my spiritual energy has weakened so they couldn't find me."

"You're energy was only weakened because the child growing inside was feeding off you. When he left, he took with him, his large amounts of energy that was keeping you both alive."

"Exactly how long has she been this way?" Grimmjow demanded, still not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

Shaking her head, she gave him a serious expression. "It would be difficult for me to pinpoint the exact time of conception."

"But what about the Soul Reapers? They could show up here any day now, and at this moment, there isn't anyway I'd be able to defend myself against them." He didn't like hearing about those damn Soul Reapers showing up while she was defenseless.

Her mother sighed and sagged her shoulders. "That's the only problem. We can't rely on the two of you being separate anymore. Now that you've come back and the fetus feeds more on the energy coming from Lex, it will constantly be giving off massive amounts, eventually you'll show up on their radar and they will come for you."

"Well what about Maddie, can't she put some kind of cloaking spell on me to keep them away?" Lex asked and he could hear the hope in her voice.

"Any spell on you will no longer do any good. The energy it takes to cast will just be consumed." Raven cast her eye's on the seething Arrancar glaring at the three of them. "There is only one other way that may or may not work, and that is the offer we gave you two weeks ago." She breathed deeply and released it. "Only difference this time, we'd be binding all three of you together."

"After that, we take it day by day. No one knows what the gestation time is for something like this. We can assume that, the more energy near by to feed it, the shorter a gestation period." Her great grandmother looked to both of them. "The choice belongs to the two of you. Just remember that it is no longer a decision that includes just the both of you."

* * *

><p>My family left us to make our choice. Personally I didn't see much decision making going to take place. I knew how Grimmjow left about the situation and I wasn't about to try and make him commit to something that he didn't want to. "Listen we don't have to go through with it. We'll figure something else out."<p>

"Oh yeah," He said, the anger still laced in his voice. "And just how in the hell do you see this playing out. You and me get hitched and raise a brat together?"

I knew his words were said out of anger, but it didn't change the fact that they hurt. "No asshole, I don't. In fact I'm not asking anything of the sort." Going to the kitchen, I pulled out a Mt. Dew, and walked to my room. "I'm not going to force you to do something you're not comfortable with, Grimmjow. I know I wouldn't want it done to me, and if you're not here when I get up tomorrow, then I'll understand. Good night." Closing the door, I plopped down on my bed, drained from the day's excitement.

Rolling onto my back, I lifted up the white button down to expose my belly. I starred down my chest in awe at the noticeable bump that hadn't been there earlier when I first looked. "Holy hell," I whispered, touching the firmness. "This wasn't there before." Already it had more then doubled in size since this evening. I wondered exactly how long this was going to last.

"_It is growing at an abnormal rate, feeding off of the energy around it and the mother. The stronger the energy surrounding them, the faster it grows." _I heard Granny's words echoing in my ear.

So it'll grow faster if I'm around strong souls. No wonder it was barely noticeable. My soul compared to Grimmjow's was hardly anything to brag about. Groaning, I placed my hands over my eye's. "What am I going to do?" The door creaked open and I peeked out from behind my fingers. "Come to say your good-byes?"

His gaze fixated on the visible bump that used to be my flat stomach. Quickly covering it, I sat up. "What do you want, Grimmjow?" I asked, pulling off my shoes. "I'm tired and very sore at the moment. I would appreciate it if you left me alone."

"Would you just shut your damn mouth already?" He walked in to my room and made himself comfortable on my bed. "Besides, I'm thinking if I stick around a bit longer, I might get another shot at killing that Kurosaki kid."

Somehow I didn't think that was his only reason. "Is that it? You're wanting another whack at Ichigo and what makes you think he'll be the one they send again?"

Smirking, he closed his eye's. "Trust me, that boy likes to fight almost as much as I do."

Shaking my head, I got up and walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room. Changing into my 'Nightmare Before Christmas' PJ's I went to get into my bed. I laughed at the sight of my blue haired Arrancar sleeping on his side. It was odd seeing him like this. Normally his expression showed nothing but anger, but when he was sleeping, his face was relaxed and he looked almost peaceful. Picking up my spare blanket, I crawled into bed next to him, covering us both up. As I rolled onto my side with my back facing his chest, I felt his arm wrap around me and pull me closer. Smiling, I closed my eye's and drifted off to sleep, taking pleasure in the simple act of sleeping next to the one I cared for the most.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope I explained that well enough. I'm going to bed now, got lots to do this weekend and since the hubby is off work, I might not update at all, and if I do it'll prob only be once. But I'll deff be back first thing Sunday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to review ^^<strong>

**More on what they're gonna do in later chapters. Next one might open with the Soul Society.**

**Again I used another quote from Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series.**


	29. Chapter 28

**I know I said I probably wouldn't update this weekend, but we got home late and wasn't able to get in the game time we wanted. So I did this instead. I'm still up WAY later then I should be though. Anyways I hope you do enjoy this chapter. Remember to review ^^**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"The rule is that if they have a weapon and want to take you someplace else, it is so they can kill you slower."<br>-Peter (The Harlequin)_

The tapping sound of fingers rapidly pounding on a set of computer key could be heard coming from a closed off laboratory, covered in darkness. The only light coming from the computer screens. A sudden beeping sounded, as a red light appeared, making the person, typing away, stop abruptly and lean in close.

"My, my, what have we here?" A man asked, the screen light revealing a face painted white and black with golden colored eye's. This man was the head researcher and Captain of squad Twelve, for the Soul Society, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "It looks as if that human girl from before has finally come back onto the radar." Clicking on the red blinking dot, he pulled up the information on the female. "But what's this?" Narrowing his golden eye's, he looked closer as the data moved up the screen. "Can it be possible? I've never seen anything like this. Her spiritual pressure reads like a lower ranked Arrancar, but also as it had before. It's as if she's carrying a being inside her that is both Hollow and human. But that would mean she's-" A large, sadistic smirk spread across his creepy face. "Nemu!" He called out for his Lieutenant.

A black haired woman stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, Captain?" Her voice was soft as she addressed him.

"We're going to the World of the Living to retrieve a new research subject that may prove to be very interesting."

* * *

><p>"Hey Alexis, are you home?" I heard Mia calling from the living room, coming towards my room. I shrugged it off and snuggled closer to the warmth that was Grimmjow's hard body, when the door clicked and opened wide spilling light into the dark that was my cave. I wasn't too worried about her walking in without knocking, it wasn't like she could see Grimm sleeping next to me. At least, that's what I thought. "What the hell?"<p>

Cracking an eye open, I looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong, Mia?"

Beside me Grimmjow stirred, "Tell your idiot friend to go away if she values her life."

"I can hear you just fine, asshole." Mia said glaring at the both of us.

Sitting straight up, I looked between my friend and my lover. "You can see him?"

"Did you hit your head or something last night, of coarse I can see him." She gave me a knowing look. "So that's why you left without saying anything, you hooked up with some punk."

"I ain't no fucking punk, bitch." Grimmjow growled out and I felt his muscles tensing.

Touching his arm, I tried to keep him calm. "Mia, I didn't hook up with anyone last night."

"Then how do you explain the man currently glaring at me? If you didn't hook up last night then why did you leave the why you did?" Tapping her finger against her lips in thought, she went on to say, "You know come to think of it, Mat didn't mention seeing you leave with another guy and I'm sure he'd of noticed a man with blue hair and a Halloween mask on his face."

"You stupid-" I felt him starting to move off the bed, to possibly attack my friend.

Throwing the blanket off, I stood up and approached my friend. Luckily the PJ shirt I wore to bed the night before was one of my rare baggy one's, so the bump that hadn't been there before last night, was concealed. Pushing her by the shoulders, I gave Grimmjow a half smile before closing the door. Turning around, I looked at her with confusion. "Mia, this is very important. I need you to very honest with me."

She nodded, but with suspicious eye's. "Alright, Alexis."

"How long have you been able to see things that other people haven't."

"What do you mean?" I could see in the way her eye's got big, that she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Don't go dumb on my now, I can tell you know something, or you wouldn't be able to see Grimmjow."

She suppressed a laugh when I mentioned his name. "Wow, Lex you couldn't have picked a guy with a better name?"

"Focus Mia, remember this is very important." Taking her shoulders I forced her to look me in the eye. "Please tell me how long you've been able to see the abnormal things others around us can't?"

"Fine," She shrugged off my hold. "I've been able to see things, since I was little. Once I had a complete conversation with my Grandpa that had died several days prior. I was about ten at the time."

Well this was going to complicate things a bit. If she could see spirits like Grimmjow, then she could see the Soul Reapers too and that would only bring the fight to her. Shit, the bad news just didn't stop coming. Just another person I'd have to protect when they did come. There wasn't anyway in hell I'd let them hurt anyone that I held close.

"Alexis?" Mia's question pulled me back to the real world and out of my depressing thoughts.

"What's up?"

She pointed towards my stomach, and when I looked down, I could see that the little bump, wasn't as little as it had been when Grimm and I feel asleep. It was now visible through my baggy shirt. "Is it just me, or have you put on some weight?"

"Ah hell," Turning away without any kind of explanation, I opened up the door. Before closing it, I glanced over my shoulder and without making eye contact, I said, "You might want to head back home for a bit, and visit your mom and sister. Things are probably going to get real hectic around here. I'll pay for the ticket, you don't have to worry about it."

"You're not making any sense, Lex. What's going on that you're too afraid to say out loud to me. We've always shared everything with each other. You can trust me."

I sighed, "I know, and I wish you could help me this time, but think this is something that I have to do on my own. Please, just do this one thing for me, so I won't worry about you."

I was surprised when she nodded, "Alright, I'll go but, when this is all over, you owe me one hell of an explanation."

Smiling, I said, "You've got, Sis." Closing the door, I leaned back against it and closed my eye's. "Damn, she just had to be able to see spirits."

"The Soul Reapers won't harm your friend, if that's what you're worried about." Opening my eye's I noticed that Grimmjow was leaning back against the headboard, looking at me.

"How can you be sure of that?" I asked glaring at him.

"They don't make a habit of attacking humans, even if they can be seen by them."

"You can't know that for sure. I'm human and I do remember quite well a short female Soul Reaper who nearly killed me with an avalanche of snow."

He smirked, "Well you are a human with an ability that outranks most of theirs. It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't sided with their enemies."

I pushed off the door, and crawled up on the bed, to straddle his lap. "I didn't side with their enemies, I sided with you. I don't remember telling Aizen I'd help him with shit. But I do remember helping you get out of Hueco Mundo, and had you completely healed so you could fight your enemy at full strength."

His eye's sifted to the much more noticeable lump under my shit. Sighing, I touched it with the tip of my forefinger, and felt the hardness. "It's much bigger then last night." Moving off him to go to the dresser I pulled out a shirt that would fit over my growing belly, my white bra, and a pair of sweat pants. Turning back around, I didn't look at him as I said, "I'm going to the campus store just a couple blocks away. I shouldn't be gone for too long, an hour at the most. That'll give both of us plenty of time to think about what Gran said."

He glared at me as I went into the bathroom to change out of my night clothes into something I could outside in. "I'm going with you."

"No." I said, pulling the black bottoms off to replace them the grey sweats.

"The hell I'm not."

Sighing I leaned back out the door to send him a sweet smile. "I'm not about to go walking down the street, talking to someone that no one else can see. Just because my best friend can see you, doesn't mean that everyone else in New York can. I may enjoy my insanity, but I'd much rather enjoy it outside of a padded room, then in one."

"Then you'll keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut for once." He smirked as he said it.

Picking up my purple hair brush, I tossed it at him. He dodged it easily, and I could hear him laughing as I closed the bathroom door. Shaking my head, I took off the shirt and paused when I caught my reflection in the mirror. My stomach was twice the size that it had been last night. It looked like I was about four months pregnant. If what Gran had said was true last night, about the stronger the spiritual energy that surrounded it, the faster it would grow, then it must've been feeding off Grimmjow's energy all night. I wondered if he felt any different this morning. I'd never get my answer, because Grimmjow would never admit to me or anyone else that he felt weak in any aspect. Putting on the bra and shirt, I stepped back into my room.

Slipping on my black shoes, I grabbed my Slipknot jacket. "I'll be back in a bit, think about your decision. We should probably give them an answer as soon as possible."

I left him, sitting on the bed, grumbling under his breath. About halfway to the store, I realized something was off. Looking behind me, I caught a glimpse of blue that was a lot darker then the color of Grimmjow's hair. When I turned completely around, I didn't see a thing. So I shook my head, and chalked it up to my senses making me feel paranoid.

"Well now, would you look at this." I screamed as a man with a white and black face stood before me. "I found you my first try, how marvelous, I really do hate hunting down my test subjects. Now come along with me girl, and I promise I'll only perform my experiments twice a day."

This man was dressed in the same type of outfit that Ichigo and the short female wore. Only difference being the white coat. "I don't know about performing your experiments on any part of my body, and I sure as hell ain't going anywhere you're going." Turning around I attempted to hall ass back to my dorm, my powers weren't completely back to normal and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand up to this man.

I screamed again, when he appeared in front of me. Damn, this bastard was fast. "Come now, my dear, I just want to discover how you're able to carry an Arrancars' child inside of you."

This wasn't good. If this man knew what was going on, then it would be good to assume more Soul Reapers would show up soon after. I really should've brought Grimmjow along. Why am I so damn hard-headed?

"Back off, Soul Reaper. The girl isn't going anywhere with you." My heart stopped beating, as Grimmjow's voice called out from behind the white faced man. He appeared by my side and I could see the face of the Grimmjow I'd first meet.

"Well now, this is bothersome. Here I thought all the Espada were killed." He waved his hand, dismissing said Esapa, which only angered him farther. "But I've already finished researching your species." A smile spread out across his face, revealing his teeth. "What I'm interested now, is the child this human carries within her body. I want to know everything about it."

"That's not going to fucking happen." Grimmjow picked me up, even though we were, well I was, starting to get all sorts of funny looks from the people walking by. "And I'll destroy anyone stupid enough to try." He turned around, and did something I thought I'd never see. He completely turned away from a fight. To protect me.

"Grimmjow, put me down. I'll be fine, go back and fight him."

"You're an idiot." His hold tightened as we jumped up to the top of the building, away from prying eye's, it was there that he started sonidoing. I had to close my eye's to keep from getting dizzy. "That was a Captain, I'm not about to go up against a Captain in a place like this. If he follows us, then I'll kill him, but right now, you don't have enough control over your powers to use them properly in order to protect yourself."

I smirked, knowing without him saying it, that he wanted to protect me. "You've gone soft, Grimmjow." I said to him again.

"Just shut your damn mouth." He growled out, but when I braved a look, I could see the smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Should I pursue them, Captain?" Nemu asked, appearing out of an alley way.<p>

"No, I suspect she won't be able to hide for long. When they stop, I'll find them again and take her by force." Mayuri said, turning around and walking back through the Senkaimon that he arrived in.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, chapter 28. As always I do hope you enjoyd this one and please remember to review. I love your feed back ^^ Good night or better yet Good morning.<strong>

**Oh and I'm going to post some pics later on in my profile that will show the develpment of Lex and her baby belly**

**The quote I used was from Laurell K Hamilton's The Harlequin.**


	30. Chapter 29

**So I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Grimmy's thoughts and actions are a bit OOC but I knew it was bound to happen eventually. As I've said before, he WILL NOT stay OOC, he'll go back to being himself (hopefully) in the next chapter. But I needed to express a bit how he's feeling towards a human female that's made him feel. So hopefully you like it. Ummm...I've added a couple pictures in my profile of the difference between Lex's belly from the night before to the next morning. If you're interested check them out, they're under the link to the stories banner. And remember to review as always ^^**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"Only those who really care about you will weather the assault of your verbal attacks and stay. The rest will fall away."<br>-(Born of Night)_

By the time we stopped and the world finished spinning, Grimmjow put me down on the ground and I looked around. We were standing in the middle of a wooded area, obviously far away from the city. I didn't recognize the little log house that rested in the middle of a small clearing. I could see a fire burning from inside, and wondered why he brought us here. The door opened and my mother stepped out.

"How the hell did you know they were staying here?" I asked turning around to look at Grimmjow.

He shrugged, "She called right after you left. I was walking out to follow you when the phone rang, and your friend answered. Apparently she knew I was still hanging out, told me where they were staying and if need be I could bring you here."

I jumped up and slapped him across the back of the head. "You fucking idiot!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman!" He yelled down at me, his eye's filled with anger.

I pointed back in the direction I thought we'd come from. "You just lead that sadistic Soul Reaper right to my family's doorstep. Thanks a lot dumbass, for handing them over to the enemy." Throwing my hands in the air, I walked away from him.

"They won't come here, Lex, so you don't have to worry about us being in danger." My mother said as I walked past her into the cabin. "This place has been given enough protection, that they won't be able to find it."

"That's not the point, Mom." I continued to yell. "It's apparent they now know what's going on, and instead of wanting me dead, they want to use me for some sick science experiment. To be honest, science was not my best subject and I really do not want to revisit it on the other side of the scalpel." A chill ran down my spine. "The way that freak looked at me, was worse then the looks Szayel used to give me." I rubbed my arms, trying to make the goose bumps disappear. "I can still feel his eye's on my body."

"I'll be damned if that's going to happen." Grimmjow interjected as he walked into the house. "I didn't let that bastard have you in Las Noches and I'm not about to hand you over to the Soul Society to be their next test subject. If that white faced fuck, is anything like Szayel he'd have you in a million pieces, hours after getting-"

"You're not helping," I said glaring at him. He shrugged and sat down on the couch, propping his feet on the wood coffee table. Sighing, I looked over to my mom. "I need you to gather everyone we know, there has got to be a way to keep them at bay."

She sighed, "You don't think I haven't already talked to every woman in the family. Even the ones we haven't seen in several years. No one is capable of helping you, or they're too scared of being found out by the people living around them. They fear another Which Hunt."

"Damn it," I buried my face in my hands. I was beginning to feel helpless and I didn't like it. Finally fed up with everything, I broke down. "So what am I suppose to do, hmm?" Pointing to Grimmjow I went on, "Am I suppose to bind myself to him, when he's so against it, and hope it works? Or do I leave everything I've ever known, jump from place to place, avoiding human contact? Maybe go to the most remote land in the world, just so I can live a semi normal life. Boy, do I really hate the cold."

"Calm down, Alexis. You're being unreasonable." Her voice was starting to raise, in her own anger and frustration.

"No Mom, this whole damn thing is ridiculous. Just a couple weeks ago, I thought I would never see hide or hair of those fucking Soul Reapers again. Now I'm pregnant with a child I have no idea how to carry, or even raise for that matter, and now I'm on their most wanted list for experimentations." Shaking my head, I walked back to the door and opened it, slamming it closed as I went back outside.

I knew it was probably foolish to be running off into the woods without knowing exactly where I was going, but at this point, I just need to be away from everyone and everything. I wasn't worried about going beyond the protection spells, because I knew my mother would've had most of the surrounding area sealed off. So as long as I didn't hike out of the woods I was safe to be on my way. Which pissed me off more. I didn't want to have to rely on others, it wasn't who I was.

By the time I ran out of energy, and became tired, I found myself next to a running creek, that had a low hanging tree sitting on it's banks. Deciding that this was probably a good spot to sit and think, I began to climb.

"You know, I'm pretty sure, you're not suppose to be climbing trees in your condition." Grimmjow's voice startled me, and I lost my footing.

I gasped when his hand wrapped around the back of shirt, and I came face to face with the ground. Growling, I got back up on my feet and glared at him sitting on the exact branch that I was headed to. "Damn you, Grimmjow, I was going to sit there."

"You shouldn't be climbing anyways, so I'll just sit here instead." He smirked down at me, and I tossed a rock at his head. Which he dodged.

"Grr," Sitting down on the cold ground, I looked out over the creek. I heard somewhere that the sound of a running creek was suppose to calm the soul. For me, it did nothing and just sounded like running water.

I heard Grimmjow sigh above me, and I glanced up at him. "Why don't I take you back to Hueco Mundo?"

"Yeah, because they don't know how to get there." It was a sarcastic reply.

I felt it kick, and was surprised that this time I wasn't doubling over in agony. Pressing a hand against my belly, I gave a half smile, as it continued to move. "What am I going to do?" I whispered.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do?" Grimmjow heard her whisper below him and he glanced down to see her hand gently touching her once flat belly. He couldn't deny anymore that she was pregnant with his child.<p>

He hated seeing her feeling helpless, and when he found that Captain trying to get her to go back with him to the Soul Society to be his test subject, he'd wanted to rip the fucker's spine clean out of his body. And even though he had the element of surprise, he'd made the decision to get Alexis out of harms way. Damn he really had gone soft.

Looking down at the female who'd caused this drastic change in personality, her face pale and those blue eye's that used to be a light with a fiery passion now extinguished, he couldn't help but not care. Over the coarse of a few months, this woman had turned his entire being upside down. She challenged him, fought with him, defied him, all things the would've normally gotten a being stronger then herself killed. So what was so special about this slip of a human?

She had shown him, that there was more to his existence then just killing everything that stood in his way. Without even meaning to. And now they were facing an enemy that wanted to destroy him and turn her into a pin cushion. Narrowing his eye's, he knew that he couldn't let that happen. But could he really go through with their only option left? Watching her gently caressing her extended belly, that was even larger now then it had been this morning when she'd gotten dressed and when a stray tear drifted down her pale cheek, his chest clenched tightly.

Making up his mind, he jumped off the branch in front of her. She quickly wiped away the tear, probably hoping he hadn't seen it. "Come on, we're going back."

"You can go back, but I'm staying here." Her voice may have been soft, but he could hear the determination.

"It wasn't a request, Pet. We're both going back and that's the end of it." Bending down, he was much more careful then he normally would've been when picking her up.

"Please put me down Grimmjow, I want to stay here." She pleaded, not even putting up a fight. This wasn't the same girl she'd been when he'd first meet her, and he didn't like the reason behind the change.

"Not happening, now shut your mouth and hold on." Sonidoing, he headed back towards the cabin, where he knew those bitches she called family would be waiting. Once inside, he sat Alexis down on the couch, and turned to the elder walking down the stairs. Beside him, her mother gasped, and he figured she'd already read his thoughts. Ignoring her, he addressed the elder. "Let's get this fuckin' over with, wench."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we have it, chapter 29. As i said he should return to normal in the next chapter, but I really wanted everyone to see the develpment between them. <strong>

**Remember to review ^^**

**I used a quote from Sherrilyn Kenyons League series Born of Night (Yay Nykyrian)**


	31. Chapter 30

**So I'm pretty aggarvated ATM and I tried to use that to write this chapter, because I really feel like going Grimmjow on someone, and I was going to bring that out in him tonight, but I didn't find the right place to use it. Anyways, next chapter for sure, I'll be using the aggarvation in Grimmjow. **

**So as I just said, I didn't find the right spot in this chapter to bring the regular Grimmjow into, so he's still OOC and I hate that. But towards the end he starts to come back. Please remember to review ^^**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"Life is a gamble. It's harsh and painful most of the time, and it's not for the timid. Spoils go to the victor, not to the one who doesn't even show up for the battle."<br>-Acheron_

"Lets get this fuckin' over with, wench." Grimmjow growled at my Gran.

Maybe it was my state of mind at the moment, but I wasn't sure what he was talking about. Talk about random blonde moment. Sitting up, I looked between him and my Gran who was standing perfectly still at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry, but just exactly are you wanting to get over with?"

"You must be absolutely sure about this." My Gran said, apparently it was ignore me day. "Once done, it can never be undone."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Grimm said, his fists clenched tightly.

"We all have a choice." She said, folding her hands together.

"What the hell are we talking about?" I demanded, standing up making sure they noticed me this time. I really hated when people talk about me when I was standing in the damn room.

"Grimmjow has decided to bind himself to you and the child." It was said in a whisper of disbelief by my mother.

I turned to him, and saw that he'd never taken his eye's off the family elder. "You're fucking kidding me right?" I grabbed a hold of his arm and tried to get him to turn and look at me. When his eye's finally meet mine, I could see a determination there, that I saw when I first asked him what he'd do when Ichigo arrived in Las Noches. "You don't have to do this Grimmjow."

He roughly pulled his arm out of my grasp. "Just shut the hell up! We're doing this."

"I don't want you to feel obligated. I'll figure out a way round this." I said shaking my head. It was true. I didn't want him to feel like he had to do this, just because I was pregnant with his child.

"Do you honestly think I'd be doing this if it was anyone other then you!"

"What are you saying, Grimm?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, but then again, I didn't expect him to. Instead he turned back to Gran. "You're sure this will keep the Soul Reapers away? I don't want to do this and then have it fail."

Gran nodded, "I'm sure it will work, to keep you both hidden."

"But," His eye's were narrowed and I could feel his anger rising.

"But, I can not be sure about the child. Even now, it is consuming the energy that is keeping our location secret." Her grey eye's board into mine. "The amount of energy that will enter your body, once you're bound, will only increase the growth rate of your child. You could very well be at full term in just a matter of days."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to go through with this."

"God damn it, woman. Do you honestly want to become the Soul Society's guinea pig?" He pointed towards my extended belly and went on. "What do you think they will do once it's here? You think it'll sunshine and rainbows? No they'll dissect it, or worse use it for their own devices."

He got me there.

I only just found out about this, but already I wanted to protect it. With my life if need be. "But I know you don't want this."

He shrugged, "That may be true, but if it'll make me stronger then what's the harm? I'll be able to fight anyone I want and not have to worry about it. Not that I do, now as it is."

There was no point in arguing with him. Sighing, I nodded, "Fine, but don't think this makes you in control of me."

"Pet, I was always in control."

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, they were sitting on the couch with the old woman sitting in front of them in a chair. "If you both are sure about this, then we will begin."<p>

"Grimmjow," He looked over at the woman on his right.

"Yeah, what?"

"You really don't have to do this, you know." She said, her voice stern.

What the hell was he doing? Binding himself to a human. The thought was absurd, and it was a great disadvantage. If his enemies found out that they could easily kill him just by slaying her, then it would be game over for both of them. Running his hand through his hair, he shrugged. "Woman, I'm not just doing this for you." He glared at the elder before him. "Let's just get this fucking over with before I change my mind."

She nodded and bent down to pull a piece of cloth as well as a goblet out from underneath the table. A long wicked looking blade, had him raising his eyebrow. "The ritual is simple. I will bind your wrists together with the cloth, this will combined your energy, and then I will need to have you both bleed into this goblet, mixing your life forces together."

"Alright, that seems simple enough. After that, it's over?" Alexis asked.

"No, in order for it to work, you will both have to consume the blood in the goblet, while you wrists are tied."

"Wow, the guys would really get a kick out this if they ever found out I actually have to drink someone else's blood." She shook her head. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow demanded, glaring down at her.

She waved it off, as if it didn't matter. "Don't worry about it, just something that my friends keep going on about."

"If you're ready?" Turning his attention back on the elder, he saw that she had the cloth ready to be wrapped around their wrists. Together, they held them out, and he was stunned at the warmth that crawled up his arm and through his body, once it was secured. He figured Alexis had felt it as well, by the shocked gasp. "Your energies are now combined together. That is the sensation you felt go through your bodies."

Next, she placed the silver goblet on the table and reached for their wrists. With the black blade in hand, she said, "Now with the your blood, I mix together your life forces." and quickly slit a deep wound where the hand and wrist meet, doing the same to Alexis. He felt pride, when his kitten didn't even wince at the deep laceration. They watched as their blood mixed together, filling it to about half. With a wave of her hand, the bleeding from their wounds stopped.

Taking the goblet in her hands, she looked down at it and then back up to them. "This is the final stage. After this, there will be no going back. You will feel what the other feels. You will both know where the other is at all times, and should one of you fall, the other shall as well. This includes the child."

"Just give me the damn thing." Grimmjow demanded as he reached for it with his free hand.

She pulled the goblet out of his reach. "You must be holding this goblet with the hand that is bound or the ritual will be void."

"Fine," He growled out, and with his bound hand reached for the goblet. This time, she handed it over willingly. Starring down at the swirling crimson, he wonder for an instant if he should do this. Was a little slip of a human worth losing his entire freedom?

"Grimmjow?" He looked over at her pale face and blue eye's.

With a "Tsk", he tipped back the goblet and drink. He could feel the Hollow hole in his stomach and back closing. Shoving it into Alexis' hand, he narrowed his eye's and tried to sort through all the sudden feelings that were now coursing through his body. He felt things that he'd never felt in his entire existence as a Hollow. And as he heard the goblet being sat down on the table, he felt the sudden burst of strength running through his veins. With this increase, he could take out that Kurosaki brat with little effort. A large sadistic grin spread across his face.

* * *

><p>When the cloth around our wrists was cut away, I placed my hand to my chest, and marveled at the feelings that were bombarding my senses. They were already heightened before, but now I felt that I could feel the slightest stirring in the air. I looked around me at everything, and wondered if this was how Grimmjow felt all the time. Glancing over at him, I watched as an evil grin spread across his face, and I was stunned to feel his elation. I knew it had to be the newfound strength that our combined life forces were giving him.<p>

As he stood up laughing, I noticed that the Hollow hole was no long there. But the remains of his mask was still on his face, and I shivered as he laughed out loud. "That fucker stands no chance against me now. I'll destroy him!"

I couldn't help but wonder if we'd made the right decision. Movement inside me, made me turn away from my thoughts, and I looked down where noticed that it had once again grown. If Gran was right, then it would probably be here in a matter of days. I was no where near prepared to take care of a hybrid child.

I stated to feel sad and scared at the thought of having to figure out what to do, when I heard a pattering against the roof and porch. Standing, I rushed to the window, and saw that it was raining and snowing at the same time. My mood changed to amazement, and the raining stopped as sunlight shined through the tree branches.

"It's back!" I cried out.

Grimmjow stopped his ranting about killing all the Soul Reapers to looked at me as I opened the door and ran outside. Closing my eye's I concentrated, the wind around me began to howl, and when I opened my eye's, a middle sized tornado was swirling before me. Kicking up dirt and debris as it moved around the little clearing.

"It's about damn time." I heard Grimmjow's voice behind me, and looked to see him grinning. "Those Soul Reapers won't know what hit them."

"If they can somehow find us, then they deserve the punishment I'm going to unleash on them. You don't threaten what's mine and live long enough to tell about it." I growled out, clenching my fist and throwing it out to my side. Sending the spinning mass of destruction into the woods.

Grimm nodded, matching my own evil smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>If you'd like to see what the blade and goblet look like, just let me know and I'll post their pictures in my profile. <strong>

**So Grimmjow went through with it. I saw it coming because I wrote it lol, but I think some of you may have seen it coming as well. Remember I have a reason for everything that I'm writing so please stick with me. As I've said, I really don't like making him OOC it irks me as much as it probably does ya'll but I'm trying my damnest to get him back on track lol**

**Please remember to review**

**I once again used a quote from Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series.**


	32. Chapter 31

**I know this chapter is super short compared to what I've been doing, and there are prob a TON of mistakes, but I've been fighting with this chapter for 3 days now. I'm not satisfied with it at all, and hopefully the next chapter goes smoother...Anyways, I've posted pics as requested for the blade and goblet, they are now in my profile. I hope you still enjoy this chap even though I feel it sucks...but as I said I've fought with it long enough lol.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes, things have to go wrong, in order to go right."<br>-Acheron_

No longer needing to be hidden away in the depths of the woods, I got Gigi to teleport me back to the dorms. Sure, it was still risky, but I wasn't too worried about it now that my powers were back. Grimmjow wasn't with me on this trip, because apparently he had something he needed to do back in Hueco Mundo. Personally, I think he just wanted to go beat the shit out of Hollows with his new found strength. He was a bully and always will be. That was ok though, I really wouldn't want him any other way.

When we arrived in the middle of the living room, I saw that Mia wasn't around and that the smashed pieces of my flat screen were no longer littering the wood floor. Probably cleaned it up the morning she came home, and I just didn't notice until this moment. Shows you how well I pay attention.

Turning to my grandmother, I smiled. "Thanks Gigi, for bringing me back here. I would've never found it on my own."

"You're welcome, Lexie." Her face turned sad, and I wondered what was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you sure what you and that Arrancar did was the right thing?" She asked me, her brown eye's filled with concern. "He isn't the nicest man."

I laughed, "No, he sure isn't it. But he is strong, even before the added strength, and I trust him. I probably shouldn't but, it just feels right when I with him." Shrugging I added, "If I remember right, Papa wasn't the most liked man in the family either, but you still defended and loved him didn't you?"

She nodded with a smirk on her face. "That is very true. He was hardest on your Uncle and brother." With a sigh, she looked around the room. "So why did you want to come back here, anyways? We still don't know if the Soul Reapers can track you by the baby's energy or not. It's still very dangerous."

I walked into my room, and quickly packed everything that I thought I might need. I knew that I wasn't going to fit in most of my jeans, so I took all my sweats and bigger shirts. Grabbing my cell and iPod, I went back into the living room, my backpack hanging off my right shoulder. Nodding, I pulled my shoes out from under the couch and looked back at my grandmother. She was near eighty years old and still looked like she could pass for my older sister. Gotta love our genetics. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's get out of here."

As she nodded, I felt a slight stirring in the air around us. Still not used to these new senses, I was too late calling it and cried out as the door was thrown open.

"That is the female we are here for." I opened my eye's and saw a white haired kid standing in the door way. A busty, blonde woman stood on his left.

"Gigi!" I yelled, and threw my hands up, creating a wall of snow and ice. Hoping it would give me enough time to get to my grandmother just a couple feet away. I felt the moment Grimmjow realized something wasn't right. Trying to hold in my panic, I was about halfway to her when the ice wall was sliced in half.

"That little trick isn't going to work against me, girl." The kid growled out, and I could see the anger in his turquoise eye's.

"Maybe, but what if I turn up the heat a bit." Instantly I saw the waves flowing towards them, and sweat began to pour off their faces. Close enough now to Gigi, I grabbed her hand.

Before we vanished in a flash of light, I heard the kid yell out as something wrapped around my wrist, "We can't let her escape, Matsumoto!"

Crying out, I yanked hard, but only felt myself slipping out of Gigi's hand. "Alexis, hold on!"

"Just go," Not wanting anyone else caught up in my mess, I let go of her and fell on top of the white haired boy. When I opened my eye's I saw that the woman had a sword in front of my face. "Is that really needed?" I asked standing up and moving a little bit away from the short boy, my hands up in surrender. "So how'd you find me anyways?"

"Though we can no long feel _your_ spiritual energy," The boy said as he stood up too and folded his arms. "Your child's energy has a distinct feel to it, which allowed us to track you quite easily."

I had already figured that was probably the reason, I just think I needed to hear it from one of them. With a sigh, I put my hands down and looked at the Soul Reapers before me. "Well, I'll make a deal with you."

"You're in no position to be making deals." Said the boy.

"Captain, maybe we should hear her out. We've already got her, what harm could it do?" Blondie said beside him.

The Captain sighed, "Alright, what is it?"

"Thank you," I said, "I'll go with you guys quietly, as long as you swear to me, you and your comrades, will not go after my family, or Grimmjow."

He shook his head, "The Arrancar is to be apprehended as well, but I can promise no harm will come to your family."

"Fair enough," I knew that they wouldn't catch Grimmjow anyways, I just had to try. As he turned around and a pair of doors opened, I began to feel a bit nervous. "One more thing." His eye's glanced back at me. "I don't care what you do to me, but please don't let anything bad happen to my child. It's innocent in all this."

The little Captain sighed, "I can't promise anything, but" he turned completely around and look at me. "I'll see what I can do."

I nodded, "That's all someone can ask of another." Slowly, I followed behind him through the gates, Blondie bringing up the rear. _'God, Grimmjow isn't going to like this one damn bit. I just hope he doesn't do something reckless.'_

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean, she just let go?" Grimmjow yelled at the woman who was Alexis' grandmother. "Why didn't you go back for her!"<p>

She shook her head. "I did, but she wasn't there and neither were the two that showed up. I can only assume that she went with them willingly, or they took her by force."

"God damn it!" He yelled, his fists clenched so tightly that he could feel the sting of his nails digging into his skin. "What the hell was she thinking?"

A pair of footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs. "Calm yourself, Arrancar and try to _feel_ for them inside you."

He knew that the old woman was right, but he couldn't calm down long enough to search for the connection they now shared. While in Hueco Mundo, he'd felt an overwhelming sense of fear go through him and he knew that something hadn't been right. Immediately he returned to the cabin, only to find that Alexis wasn't there and that she'd been taken by a boy Soul Reaper.

There wasn't anyway in hell he'd be able to just walk into the Soul Society, get Alexis and walk back out without causing an uproar. But he knew that the spirit energy there was a lot stronger then here in the World of the Living. If this old woman was correct about the child growing faster when exposed to strong spirit energy, then it the possibility of Alexis giving birth in the Soul Society was high. He didn't want to think about what would happen to them if the child was born into the hands of their enemy. He would need to get them out soon if he wanted to see either one of them alive again.

Opening the Garganta, he hated what he was about to do. As he was stepping inside, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, throwing a glare back he noticed that it was Raven. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

Yanking his wrist out of her grasp, he smirked as the rip in the air began to close. "I'm going to pay those assholes a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah not my best work so far, but it works I guess...So the Soul Society now has Alexis and Grimmjow is determined to get them back. Wonder what he's planning? Apparently our little Toshiro feels the same as Alexis, that the unborn baby is an innocent caught in a war it never wanted to be in...Aww gotta love Shiro. <strong>

**So I'm curious as to how many people are actually avidly reading this story. In a review, let me know what you want the baby's gender to be and what you think it's name should be as well. My favorite will be anouced when the baby is born, which might be within the next couple chapters if not the next one. I'll wait until the end of the day maybe even to tomorrow and then I'll choose and write the next chapter unless I wait until the chapter after to do the birth.**

**Alrightie then, hope you liked it ^^ Remember to review^^**


	33. Chapter 32

**Alright, here is the next chapter. So far I've only got input for the baby from 2 people, thanks ya'll. You still have time to tell me what you think the baby's gender and name should be. I'm not revealing anything until the chapter after this one. Send it to me as a review and I'll add it to the ones I have now. My favorite will be the one used ^^**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"For the record, we're not friends."-Stryker<br>"For the record, I don't care."-Savitar  
>-(One Silent Night)<br>_

"_What the hell am I fuckin' doing?" _Grimmjow kept repeating the same question in his mind for the last half hour as he walked down the sidewalks of a little town. He'd changed out his Arrancar uniform for a pair of loose fitting blue jeans, a long sleeved black button down shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. Now that he was visible to the human eye, he would need to blend in a little better. Though the bone fragment on his face wasn't exactly normal to a human. Thankfully no one stopped him.

He knew that there were several strong presences in this little town, and was grateful that none of them could sense him. He owed that to his bond with Alexis, it gave him the element of surprise. His eye's narrowed as he thought about his bond with the girl, and he could feel that she wasn't scared, for the moment. The sounds of familiar voices approaching, made him pause. Spotting a thick pillar close by, he sonidod behind it and waited.

"Hey Ichigo," Grimmjow could see from his location, a teenage boy about the same age as his arch rival stop and push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Have you heard anything from the Soul Society lately about the whereabouts of the Arrancar and the human girl?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Nah, Rukia left this morning, but didn't say why. I figure she'll come back eventually and tell me what's going down."

Grimmjow felt his anger rise at the mention of the female Soul Reaper being back in the Soul Society. He knew why she was there and what was going on. Knowing that if he needed he could more then easily take down both humans, he stepped out from behind the pillar and grinned as Ichigo's friend's eye's went wide. "I know why your Soul Reaper went home, Kurosaki."

"You're kidding me?" He heard Ichigo say before turning around to glare at him. "Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing here. Aren't you suppose to be on the run?"

"I was never running from you or those Soul Reapers." He growled out, his fists clenched at his sides.

Ichigo folded his arms. "Sure looked like you were running to me."

That pissed him off. "Why you little-"

Before he lunged at the cocksucker, his friend stepped in front of him with suspicious eyes. "Ichigo, something isn't right. Stop for a second and try to feel for his spiritual energy. Why didn't we know he was here?" He glanced at the passing people. Noticing them starring. "And why can he be seen by everyone around?"

Grimmjow laughed, "That's right, you can't detect me no matter how hard you try. I could've easily killed you both before you even noticed I was here."

"You've done something that allows you to walk around freely among humans without anyone knowing you're there. What did you do?" Glasses asked as he pushed them back up his nose.

"As if I'd reveal that to the likes of you."

"Why are you here, Grimmjow? You said you knew why Rukia left, so what's going on." Ichigo interjected, his eye's narrowed on the Arrancar.

With a sigh, he nodded his head to a near by park that was deserted. When they were out of hearing of the humans, he leaned up against a tree trunk. "The night you and the female attacked us, Alexis and I went our separate ways, hoping to throw you off. Two week later I went back and that's when we found out she was pregnant."

"That's impossible!" Glasses said stunned.

"Well it happened, and now the Soul Society has her and I don't know what they plan on doing with them. The child feeds off the spiritual energy that is surrounded by. The stronger the energy the faster and stronger it grows." He left out the fact that his life was now connected to theirs, and should either one of them die, he would as well. That wasn't something he needed his enemy knowing.

"So why did you come here?" Ichigo asked.

"Figured you might know where she's being held. I'm going in after her."

"So you're asking for my help? Is that it?"

"Hell no! I don't need any help from you, I could easily get her back myself." He yelled out grabbing him by the shirt. "Don't think for a second that I came here to ask you for your help Kurosaki!"

"Calm down, Grimmjow." Ichigo said, knocking off Grimmjow's hold on his shirt. "I'll help you anyways."

"What? Why?" He didn't think he'd hear that.

"Even though she attack me and tried to kill Rukia, she's a human being carring an unborn child that doesn't deserve to be subjected to the kind of tests that whack job, Kurotsuchi is bound to put it through." He turned to walked away. "Come on Uryu."

"Yo, Kurosaki!" He smirked when Ichigo glanced back at him. "This doesn't make us allies."

He saw him smile. "Wouldn't dream of it, Grimmjow. I'll meet you back here tomorrow night."

* * *

><p><em>"I've learned the bad guys are not always bad, the good guys are not always good and to quote Captain Barbossa, the parameters are like rules, mostly guidelines. And that it takes a little bit of a bad boy to fight the evil in the world."<br>-Terri Mitchell (Phantom in the Night)_

I leaned up against yet another jail cell. Only this time it wasn't as nice as the one I had when in Hueco Mundo. No, this was an actually cell, with steel bars and everything. Unlike being in a human jail, I had on a pair of cuffs that restricted me from using my powers. Hell, I couldn't even feel Grimmjow through our bond. Sighing I looked down at my stomach that had grown even more since being here, and knew that it wouldn't be long now before it was here. I just hoped that the little Captain would keep his promise to do what he could to make sure my child wasn't harmed.

The sound of a lock turning, pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked towards the door. A tall man with bright head hair pulled back in a ponytail walked in with a tray of food. "Here, I brought you your lunch." His voice was deep and stern.

Carefully I stood and walked over to the bars. "Thanks, I guess you guys wouldn't want me starving to death before you get to cut me open trying to figure out what makes me tick."

"Hmm," He unlocked the bars and walked in, setting the food down on a chair in the middle of the cell. "When you're done just put the tray on the other side of the bars. I'll be back for it later."

"Yes, sir." I saluted him as he walked back out the cell and locked it. I was just about to start picking at the food when I heard him stopping.

"Why did you side with the likes of him, anyways? We were there to save and protect you and Orihime, and yet you attacked Ichigo and later attacked Rukia."

"Why did I choose the bad guy over the good, you ask?" I smiled and turned to look at his back. "When I was brought to Hueco Mundo by Szayel," the wince he made didn't escape me, "I see you've had an encounter with that pink bastard too. Anyways, while I was there I did a _lot_ of watching and waiting. Looking for a way to get out of there and back home to my family who had no idea what happened to me. I noticed that most of the bad guys weren't completely bad. For example, Gin Ichimaru reminded me of snake the moment I meet him, but looks can be deceiving. He may have come off as a bad person, but he had his own reasons for doing what he did." Upon arriving in the Soul Society, I learned the fate of my _friends_ from Hueco Mundo. Both Gin and Kaname had been killed. It made me sad to think I'd never see either one of them again.

Shaking my head, I went on. "Grimmjow may be a killer, but he too had his own reasons for what he's done. No one likes to think of themselves as weak, and we do everything in our power to become stronger. Grimmjow doesn't like people looking down on him, and I don't blame him. I don't like it when someone thinks they're better then me, and I do whatever I can to prove them wrong." I glared at him, "I saw beyond the tough guy exterior, and saw what others can't. Like I said before, not all bad guys are bad, and not all good guys are good."

He didn't say anything as he walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my food. Sighing, I picked up the tray and went back to lean against the wall. Closing my eye's I tried for the millionth time to feel Grimmjow, needing to feel that connection, but felt nothing. A sudden pain spread across my stomach, and I placed my hand over the moving mass. "Shh, little one, stay calm. I'll figure a way out of here before the time comes. Just please stay in there a little longer, I don't want them to take you away from me."

Apparently it was going to be just as stubborn as it's father, because moments later, I felt a rush of water. "Damn," I whispered, "This isn't good."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow shot up from a dead sleep as a rush of fear and pain ran through his body. He knew he wasn't feeling any fear, and he hadn't done anything to cause the pain. When another wave went through him, his eye's widened. "Lex," he whispered, before pulling his pants on and ran from the warehouse he'd been staying in.<p>

He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to be in the Soul Society tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to send me you gender and name ideas before I write the next chapter ^^<strong>

**Both quotes were from Sherrilyn Keyon's series.**


	34. Chapter 33

**At first I didn't think I would get this chapter out, but YAY me I did. Even though its not SUPER late and I really should be sleeping. Anyways, I really wanna think everyone who put in their inputs on what the baby should be and it's name. Gender will be revealed in this chapter and the name in another. Also I HUGE thank you to allycat413fishie your review today really brightened up my evening. I was having a really bad day and you made it all better. I love all of my readers (even the ones who don't revew) ^^ Everyone one I get makes me super happy and excited that you all enjoy this story so much, don't stop sending them. So I'm going to stop rambling and let you get on with the story.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"Works for me. For the ones we love, today we're allies. Tomorrow we resume our natural order of mortal enemies. Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely for all of us, have we an accord?"<br>-Acheron (One Silent Night)_

"Hey you, Soul Reaper?" I was standing up, my hands wrapped around the steel bars. "We've got a situation going on in here that needs medical attention!"

The door unlocked, and Red walked in. "Yeah, what it is?"

"Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted your busy day, but I'm having a FUCKING baby here!" I knew I was shouting, but damn it, I was in pain. Red's eye's got huge and he looked down at my stomach. "Hey, instead of starring at me, why don't to go get someone who knows what the hell they're doing."

"Ah, right." Snapping out his daze, he darted out of the room.

Gritting my teeth, I walked back to my wall, and slid down it to a sitting position. Pain the likes of which, I've never felt in my entire life, ripped through my body. I thought for a moment, that this baby was about to burst from my gut like those Aliens did. Finally after what seemed like forever, Red returned with a woman who had a kind face, and a backwards braid.

"You must be Alexis. I'm the Captain of Squad 4, Restu Unohana." She introduced herself as Red unlocked my cell.

I nodded and between clenched teeth said, "Good to meetcha, Captain."

She turned back to address Red, "Thank you Lieutenant Abarai, please send for Isane. Have her bring me some hot water and plenty of towels." I didn't hear him lock the cell back, but then again I didn't really hear anything over the blood rushing in my ears. "I need you to try and stay as calm as possible, Miss. Kaplan, and breath through the pain."

"Tch, that's easier said then done." I groaned out.

She nodded, "I understand, but please try."

Following her instructions, I breathed through most of the pain, and as it gradually went away, I knew I could do this. And so I did. After hours of screaming and pushing, I lay back on a white cloth mat, sweat pouring down my face, completely exhausted. Until I heard it cry out. For a moment, my heart stopped and I carefully sat up to see Captain Unohana smiling down at whatever was wrapped up in the white towel.

"Congratulations, Miss. Kaplan," Her soft eye's turned to look at me and as she handed it over she finished with, "It's a little girl, and she's absolutely beautiful."

Taking the little bundle from her, I brought it carefully to my chest. Looking down I starred at the tiny baby girl. Smiling, I touched the thin strands of blue hair on her head. Little eye's peaked out me and I laughed at the blue eye's that starred up at me. She reminded me of Grimm in everyway. I couldn't believe that this beautiful little girl came from the both of us.

"Ah, fantastic!" I stiffened at the familiar voice coming from my left. Tightening my hold on the newborn, I glared over at the man. "Nemu, please retrieve the child from her."

A dark haired woman walked over and bent down, holding her arms out for the baby. "Please hand the child to me." She said.

"What the hell do you take me for? An idiot? There isn't anyway in hell I'm going to just hand over my daughter to the likes of you."

"I'm afraid you're in no position to be say such things. Nemu," He turned around and began walking out of the cell.

The dark haired female didn't show any kind of emotion as she grabbed a hold of my wrist in a tight enough grip that I felt the bone begin to break. As my hold on the baby loosened, not my choose but out of reaction, she took the opening to snatch her right from my arms. Turning around, I watched helplessly as she carried off my child, if only I didn't have these damned cuffs on.

"Oh dear," Looking over to Captain Unohana, I saw the shocked expression on her kind face.

"What kind of person takes away an innocent child from the arms of their mother right after birth? What in the hell gives you people that right!" I yelled out, as the tears tracked down my face. "And you call the Arrancars the enemies. From my point of view, you people are the evil ones here." Standing I started to go after them. I might not have my powers, but I wasn't going to sit here and just watch that bastard take my newborn off to some dark lab for God knows what. "Bring her back here, you monster!"

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me in mid chase. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go after him." Red said in my ear.

"Let me go, damn it!" I cried, kicking and clawing at him. It didn't work though, and I lost sight of them as the door swung closed. I continued to hear her cries long after they were gone. Gradually, I stopped my struggles and limped over in his arms. As he sat me back in my cell, and the _good _doctor look me over, I couldn't help but glare at them. "You're all monsters, and I hope when Grimmjow gets here, you all rot in Hell."

* * *

><p>Saying he was on edge was the understatement of the year. The fact that he could feel every ounce of pain and suffering that Alexis was going through at the moment was a contributing factor. A sudden surge of elation swept through her and he wondered what could be making her so happy, and that's when a third emotion, that wasn't Alexis', hit him. Hunger.<p>

"Yo, Grimmjow, are you listening?" Ichigo waved a hand in front of his face.

"Get, your damn hand out of my face, Kurosaki." He growled swatting at him.

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side bed this morning." A man beside Ichigo said, his little fan hiding his face.

His eye's narrowed on the blonde. "Let's get going damn it, our time has run out."

Both stiffened, "What do you mean, our time has run out? How would you know?" Blondie eyed him curiously.

"That's none of your damn business. Just open the fucking gate alrea-" His muscles tensed when Alexis' anger rolled through him. Something had happened, and it was only confirmed when a felt a feeling of fear as well.

Tired of playing the waiting game, he took a hold of Blondie's shirt in his fists. "Listen to me and listen good. Open the damn gate now, and it had better get me as close to Alexis' position as possible, or I'll rip your fucking limps off and beat you with them."

Ichigo's hand grabbed at his shoulder, pulling him away from the shop keeper. "Back off, Grimmjow." He looked at Blondie, "Kisuke, can you get us close to the girl?"

He became serious, "Yoruichi, has informed me that you're human is being kept in the Squad 6 cells. I can get you just above the barracks, but you know as well I do that getting to her in Byakuya's squad isn't going to be an easy thing to accomplish."

"I'll kill anyone who stands in my fucking way." Grimmjow growled out.

"Why are we helping an Arrancar again?" Glasses asked, from his spot on a near by rock.

"I don't need your help, I can get her out on my own."

"And how do you expect to get into the Soul Society without our help?" Ichigo folded his arms and glared at him. "Face it Grimmjow, you need our help and without it, that girl is as good as dead. Along with that baby."

As much as he hated to admit it, the bastard was right. He needed them to get into the Soul Society. "Fine, but we need to get there now."

"Alright, then." Kisuke nodded and walked past. Grimmjow watched as a gate appeared in front of them, the shop keep turned back. "In doing this Ichigo, you may be labeled a traitor."

"I'm well aware of that, Urahara, but I'm not going to just sit back and let an innocent child be subjected to their testing's." He glared at Grimmjow. "No matter how much I despise it's parentage."

"Just as long as you know what you're getting yourself into by doing this. Ok, the gate will open just above the squad 6 barracks. The human female is being kept in the cells near the back." He gave a wide smile. "Good luck to you all."

* * *

><p>I sat in the farthest corner of my cell, feeling helpless and alone. I could still hear the cries of my daughter as she was taken away from me, even though she was by now long gone. Yanking on the cuffs wrapped around my wrists, I tried for what seemed like the millionth time to get them off so I could use my powers and break out of here. I was weak and I couldn't stand it.<p>

The sudden sound of a door unlocking caught my attention, and I watched carefully from the shadows as the outer door swung open. Red walked in with a glum face. His eye's searched the dark cell looking for me. "I know you're in there, so you might as well come into the light."

"I'm not moving from this spot until my child is brought back to me unharmed." My voice may have sounded calm, but on the inside a storm was brewing.

He sighed, "As much as I want to do that, I can't."

"Well then I guess we're at an impasse." I looked up out of the barred window at the moonless sky. "I promise you though, if anything happens to her, I'll bring down a storm on this place, the likes of which you've never seen. Anyone who stands in my way, will be killed without mercy."

As I looked out at the sky, I noticed what looked like the same kind of gate opening up above us, that the kid Captain used to bring me here. When three men stepped out of it, and I saw that bright blue hair against the blackness of the sky, I thought my heart was going to stop. Grimmjow was here and from the looks of it, he went to Ichigo for help. Why, he did that I'll never know. But I was damn glad to see him.

He disappeared from my view, and seconds later I heard the cries of the people in the building. I almost laughed. Instead I turned to Red and smiled. "It seems like that storm will be here soon then I expected. I hope you're prepared for it. If I was you, I'd let me out of here before something bad happens."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a fair warning, I really SUCK at writing fight scenes, but I'll do my damnest to make it just right for all of you great people. If you have any ideas that you would like to see in this story feel free to voice them, I'm always open to new ideas. So Grimmy is getting a little girl. I can just imagine her first boyfriend...That's scary. Her name will hopefully be in the next chapter. Remember to review ^^<strong>

**Quote used was from Sherrilyn Kenyon's One Silent Night.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Holy cow this chapter was hard as hell to write. Like I said before, I'm no good at writing fight scenes it still something I'm working on, but i hope you enjoy it anyways. I actually rewrote this one twice...Anyways it's my longest chapter yet.**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"There are only two people in this universe I care for...and you're not one of them."<br>-Savitar (Dark Side of the Moon)_

I could hear the cries of the other Soul Reapers just outside of the my cell, and by the look on Red's eye's I knew he wanted to get out there to see what was going on. Standing up, I rushed over to the bars. "Hey Red," He glared at me, guess he didn't like my nickname. "Let me out of here and I'll make sure the man out there probably killing your squad members stops, at least for a moment. But I need you to get these cuffs off me so I can use my powers."

"You're kidding me right?" He said, "I let you out and you'll attack me. Not gonna happen."

I shook my head, "No I swear it, I won't attack you as long as you don't attack me and take me to my daughter. You'll have diplomatic immunity. And if anyone asks you can tell them I threatened you." He watched me with suspicious eye's. "If it makes you feel better, I swear on my life that I won't attack you."

That seemed to do the trick, because he walked over unlocked the cell, and as I thrust my wrists out for him to unlock, he stopped and I looked up at him. "The name isn't Red by the way, it's Renji Abarai."

I nodded, "Good to meetcha, Renji, I'm Alexis. Now that we know each other, can we get this show on the road before anyone else gets seriously hurt?"

"Right," Quickly he unlocked my cuffs and instantly my powers rushed through me. Outside I heard the wind beginning to pick up and a heavy rain hit the roof. Renji eyed me cautiously. "I hope I didn't just make a mistake by letting you free."

I smirked at him as I felt Grimmjow for the first time since arriving here. His anger was thick enough that I could taste it on the back of my tongue. I could even feel the blood that soak his hands as he took down anyone who stood in his way. "I gave you my word, didn't I, and I don't normally go back on my word, if I don't have to."

Walking ahead of him, I threw open the door to see nothing but carnage in front of me. I had to hand it to Grimmjow, he was really pissed but he held back just enough that none of them were dead, but they were all damn close. In the middle of it all was my blue haired savior, who still hadn't noticed I was there. With a rush of cold wind, I froze everything surrounding him. Just enough to stop the bleeding of the Soul Reapers lying on the ground at our feet.

"What the hell!" He growled out as he turned those angry blue eye's on me, which widened.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

He disappeared for a moment only to appear right in front of me. I was surprised when his rough hands gently touched my face, leaving a smear of blood, as he looked down at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, and touched my flattening belly. I figured in a couple weeks it should be flat again. "Yeah, I'm alright but Kiara isn't." My fists clenched as I thought about what that creep was doing to my daughter. Outside lightening struck and the thunder boomed.

"Who the hell is Kiara?" Grimmjow growled out, now noticing Renji standing behind me. "What the fuck is he doing here."

I glanced back at Renji whose brown eye's glared back a Grimmjow. "He set me free, and is going to help get our daughter back."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." A deep calm voice spoke, startling me.

Looking behind him I saw a man wearing the same white coat that the other Captain's I've meet wore. Which meant that this man was also a Captain, and as I caught a flash of pink, I quickly generated a large gust of wind to cover us. If I'd have been just a few moments slower, I had a feeling that something bad would've happened. "That was close." I said sighing.

"If you want to save your daughter, then you'd better head to the Squad 12 lab, that's where she'd be." Renji said, watching the raven haired man standing calmly on the other side of my swirling mass of wind. "I'll stay behind and try to talk some sense into my Captain." He glared down at me. "I suggest that you get your daughter and get out of the Soul Society as fast as possible. You two don't stand a chance against the entire 13 Court Guard."

I shook my head. "Nope, I promised you immunity and I'm not about to go back on my promise."

"You don't have time to be trying to protect everyone that wants to help you. Not all the good guys are bad, ya know." He turned and faced off with the raven haired Captain.

"Renji," He looked back at me, "Thanks for helping me. Also these people aren't dead, but they're going to need medical attention right away. Once the ice melts their wounds will begin to bleed again." Smiling up at him, I grabbed a hold of Grimm's wrist and ran in the opposite direction. Leaving Renji behind to deal with his Captain.

"Wait a damn minute!" Grimmjow yelled. "I'm not gonna run away from a fight." He tore out of my hold, and stopped to face off with the man. "I don't need a Soul Reaper defending me."

"Listen Grimmjow, we're not running away from a fight." I threw my hand up and used the wind to bust down the wall. "Search for your connection to our daughter. She's scared and hungry and needs our help." Jumping outside into the pouring rain, I looked back him and saw the longing in his blue eye's and sighed. "If you want to stay and fight, then go for it, but I'm getting my child and getting the hell out of here. Either you're gonna come with me, or you're not." Turning on my heel, I ran off in the direction I sensed her.

I felt him before I saw him appear beside me. A scowl on his face as he looked ahead. "I came here for the both of ya, and I'm not about to abandon you to fight off the Soul Reapers alone." He glanced over at me. "We're stronger together, remember."

Smiling, I nodded. "That's right, together we're unstoppable." His hand wrapped around my upper arm and placed me on his back.

"It'll be faster is I sonido there, hold on." I tightened my hold around his neck, and tried to focus on my surroundings, but only succeeded in making myself dizzy. When he finally stopped, I opened them again to see that we were surrounded by more then a dozen Soul Reapers. All of which had their swords at the ready.

"Surrender or die." I heard the voice of the man who'd taken my child from me just moments after she'd been born.

Stepping forward I yelled back at him. "Give me back my daughter motherfucker, or I'll tear this entire place down around you." Lightening struck in the distance followed by the audible booming of thunder.

"My you do have a big mouth for a such a small human." He stepped in front of his men. "But I'm afraid I can't give her up to you, I have yet to discover how she was created."

"I'll tell you one last time to give her to me, or you and everyone here will die." I really didn't want to kill everyone here, just the mad scientist before me.

"Are you deaf, girl? I said I'm not handing her over to you. Now leave." He turned his back to me, as if dismissing me completely.

"Don't turn your fucking back to me!" I yelled, as strong gust of wind swept through, knocking all those surrounding us into a stone wall nearby. Leaving most of them unconscious.

The Captain arched an eyebrow. "Impressive talent you have there, my dear. Maybe when I'm done with your hybrid, I'll reconsider studying you and your abilities."

"Release the child, Soul Reaper before I rip your damn head off." Grimmjow growled out, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"I'm no longer interested in your species Arrancar." He waved a hand in front of him. Regarding him as nothing more then a pesky fly.

"Why you fucking-" He stepped forward, ready to attack the man.

Placing a hand on his chest, I stopped him. "No Grimmjow, this is my fight." My eye's narrowed as I stepped in front of him. "Go find Kiara."

"You're not going to do this on your own, Lex."

"Please, Grimm, do this for me. I've wanted to pulverize this bastard for sometime now." I wasn't one for begging, but I needed this and I wasn't about to give up my chance to kill or at the least seriously injure the man who'd taken my child from me.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow starred down at the short blonde in front of him. Her shoulder length blonde hair was plaster to her head from the rain, and the ends slightly swayed in the gusting wind. He didn't want to leave her to fight a Captain on her own, but he could see the determination in her eye's that were now cloudy resembling the storm going on around them. Going against his better judgment, he grit his teeth and glared at her. "Don't get yourself killed, Pet."<p>

Sonidoing away from her, he heard the Captain say, "Not so fast, Espada." Just before a thick wall of ice came between them. With a smirk back at her, he nodded and followed his instinct to the child inside.

Once inside the barracks, Grimmjow was surprised to find that there wasn't anyone around. _That must've been the entire squad outside._ He thought as he cautiously walked down the halls, searching for the child.

He knew it had to be close by, because he could feel the child's connection to him growing stronger and stronger. He stopped in front of what appeared to be a plain wall, but when he placed his hand against it, he knew that there was something else behind it. Charging a _cero_ he blasted the wall away, showing him a darkened stairway. The sound of a baby crying could be heard coming from the darkness. Clenching his fists, he descended down.

He knew something was off, because it was just too easy.

When he saw a dim light at the end, and started to enter the room, that looked eerily like the one Szayel had back in Las Noches. Carefully he entered, waiting for someone to come at him. As he spotted the tiny infant thrashing in a small bassinet type bed, he felt a stirring of air behind him. Quickly spinning around, Grimmjow used his sword to block a woman whose hand was spinning rapidly.

"I knew it was too easy." Grimmjow smirked as he pushed back, sending the woman flying across the room. She landed gracefully on the other side.

"I can't not allow you to take the Captain's test subject. He's ordered me to guard the infant with my life." She spoke softly and without emotion.

He shrugged, "Good because I was planning on killing you anyways." With a smirk, he attacked the woman head on.

* * *

><p>I panted as I looked upon the man before me. It had been an extremely difficult fight, and at fist I didn't think I'd make it. He'd almost landed a blow to my leg, and if I had been just a bit slower, he would've sliced open my thigh. Sighing, I looked up at his smirking face behind the thick layer of ice. It wouldn't hold him for very long, but it gave me enough time to follow Grimmjow. Adding another layer, just in case, I ran in the direction I could feel him and the baby.<p>

As I got closer to them, I could hear a fight going on. But when I arrived down the stairs into the dimly lit lab, I saw a woman laying on the ground against the wall. She was bleeding profusely from several vicious wounds, and standing above her, not even breathing hard, was Grimmjow a look of disgust on his handsome face.

"That wasn't even worth using my Zanpaktou." He said sneering down a the dead woman. Sensing me in the room, he glanced over. "I take it you won?"

Shaking my head, I sighed, "No but I think I bought us enough time to get the others who came with you and get the hell outta dodge." An infants cry caught our attention and we turned to look in the direction it had come from.

Rushing to the clear bassinet, I sighed with relief when I saw my daughter thrashing around. Gently, I picked her up and brought her close to my body. "Shh, little bit, we're getting you out of here." Turning to Grimmjow, I notice him starring down at the little baby cradled in my arms.

I watched as his hand went to touch the light blue strands on her head, but stopped just before reaching her. He sighed and sheathed Pantera. "We need to get out of here before someone else shows up." Jerking his head towards the way we came in.

Agreeing, I grabbed the blanket and wrapped Kiara carefully up before following him quickly out of the squad barracks. As we exited, I noticed that the building was now surrounded by more Soul Reapers. This time it looked as if everyone was here, even the Captains. Swallowing, I looked up at Grimmjow and back to them. It was true that we were stronger together, but against this many armed men and women we were pretty much screwed.

Suddenly the air around us stirred and Ichigo appeared beside us. But he wasn't alone. The raven haired chick who nearly killed me stood with him, as well as Renji, the raven haired Captain,_ I guess Renji was successful in talking some sense into the man_, and a boy around Ichigo's age who wore a strange white and blue uniform. I smiled when I saw the little white haired Captain appear next to me.

He didn't look at me as he spoke. "I told you I would do what I could to make sure your child went unharmed. Even if that means standing with the enemy."

I shook my head, "Thank you," Looking away from him I stepped forward and addressed the other Soul Reapers. "Listen, I don't want anyone else getting hurt tonight. I purpose we make some kind of deal."

"You are in no position to be making deals, young lady." An old man with a long white bread said. "What you and that Arrancar have done is a crime punishable by death. The child you spawned will be killed as well."

Beside me I heard Grimmjow growl out. Tightening my hold on our daughter I looked back at him. "What have we done that is so bad, that we have to be killed over it? I was taken away from everything I knew and plunged into your war without any knowledge of who was good and who was bad." Glaring back at them I went on. "I fell for a man who wasn't human, and had to choose between saving him or going with someone I saw as the bad guy. I'm not saying that what Grimmjow and I have done was right or wrong, what I'm saying is, to me you and your men were the bad guys and I was only defending myself and those I hold dear.

"Then you go and take my daughter from me just seconds after she's born. Can you honestly sit there and tell me what I did was wrong. Was I seriously expected to just hand her over without so much as a whisper of protest." I gestured to the ones standing with us, for whatever reason. "These people are your own allies, and yet they stand here with your enemies."

"And they will be punished accordingly." He said sternly.

I shook my head, "This is ridiculous," Looking at them all I couldn't help but hate them. "You people really are the bad guys, you know that. Who in their right mind would harm an innocent child just because of it's parentage?" No longer interested in trying to make a deal with these people, I narrowed my eye's and took hold of Grimmjow's hand.

He glanced down at me, "What are you doin', Pet?"

"I'll have more control of over this if we're connected." Looking to the others beside us, I said, "I'm really sorry you all got pulled into this mess. I didn't want any of this, and if you are all punished for your actions tonight then I'm even more sorry."

Closing my eye's I concentrated on building the biggest storm I've ever created. Around us the wind whipped and the rain fell harder. I could hear the wind whistling in my ears as it swirled into a cyclone. Dirt and debris everywhere. The shouts of commands coming from the Captains just barely reached my ears.

"Grimmjow," I felt his eye's look at me. "When the lightening starts can you open the Garganta and get us out of here? This storm won't hold them off for much longer, eventually they'll counterattack."

"If I take us back to Las Noches, that freak scientist will just follow us."

"Hey Grimmjow," Ichigo voice called over the whistling wind. "Don't worry about us, just get that baby somewhere safe."

"You don't have to tell me twice," He looked back at me. "Right Pet, do what you're going to do."

Nodding, I took a deep breath. I saw a sudden flash of light accompanied by a loud crashing and smirked. Even with all the new found strength I got from being bounded with Grimmjow, I still had a hard time controlling the lightening I created. Maybe because in nature, lightening was just as unpredictable. Behind me I felt a rip in the air, and knew that the Garganta had been opened. Looking out in front of me, I saw that everyone was doing there best to not get swept away in the storm. The old man was the only one standing completely still, and I could feel his eye's boring into us.

I knew just by being near him that he was the strongest among them, so why didn't he attack us when he had the chance? As I starred back at him in confusion, I felt Grimmjow's hand wrap around my wrist. "Let's go, Lex we can't stand around and wait for them to follow us." Nodding, I held our daughter closer, grateful that the entire time, she'd been quiet.

Moment's later, we arrived on the other side, and I was surprised to see that he'd brought us back to the cabin that my mother had been staying at. "Grimm, why did you bring us here?" I asked.

"Because your damn mother is still here and that protection charm is still in place. I figured it'd be safer here then in Hueco Mundo." He said, his face scrunched up in a scowl.

As we walked out of the tear, I saw the front door swing open and my mother run outside. "Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"Do we look alright?" Grimmjow retorted walking passed her and into the cabin.

Shaking my head I looked into my mother's eye's. "We're alright, Mom, just a little banged up."

She nodded and looked down at the sleeping infant in my arms. With a gasp, she gently took her from me. "You had the baby while you were there." It wasn't a question but a statement of disbelief.

Nodding I touched the top of her head. "Kiara Alana Jeagerjaquez."

* * *

><p><strong>So I ended up picking the name for the baby. But i think it works anyways. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter (personally i thought it sucked -_-) But remember to review<strong>

**Quote used is Sherrilyn Kenyon Dark Side of the Moon**


	36. Chapter 35

**So I've actually had this chapter here done for a couple days now...but I'm away from home at the moment and only now am I able to get internet. Anyways I don't really have a whole lot to say, just that I'm srry for not being able to update as I normally would -_- And remember to review ^_^**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"He's like a drug for you, Bella."<br>-Eclipse the Twilight Series_

A few days passed and we hadn't seen any evidence that the Soul Reapers were planning on following us. Grimmjow felt that he needed to go back to Hueco Mundo, leaving me and the baby here with my mother. Personally I thought he just wasn't ready to deal with the fact that it was no longer just about us. I didn't blame him, I also wasn't going to push him into being around. After all, he hadn't asked for any of this.

What I noticed in that time was that Kiara grew at an abnormal rate. When we got back, she was holding her head by herself the next morning. By the following morning, she was attempting to sit up, and had put on several ounces. Gran said that her growth rate would even out eventually. As it was she already looked like a six month old. Thankfully she took formula like a normal baby world, even though she was now on cereal as well.

I couldn't complain though. She had to be the most beautiful baby ever born. I'm sure all mother's thought that their child was the best looking, but my daughter was a bit different. Her vibrant blue hair curled just the tiniest bit, and her eye's were the brightest blue I've ever seen.

We were sitting in the middle of the floor playing, when my mom walked up and sat down beside us, picking Kiara up and sitting her in her lap. "What are your plans for today, Lexie? You two can't sit around here forever, the barrier isn't gonna last much longer with, Little Bit here sucking up it's energy. Will you come back to Florida with us, or are you planning on staying here?"

I shrugged, "As much as I want to stay here and finish my schooling, I've got other things to worry about." Taking Kiara from her, I stood up and walked in the kitchen.

"What about Grimmjow?" My mom asked following me into the kitchen.

"What about him?" I replied, placing my daughter in her highchair and glanced back at my mom.

"Well, is he coming back or are you left to do this on your own?"

"I don't know what he plans on doing." Sighing I closed my eyes and felt for him. At the moment he was extremely pissed off about something. Opening them again I looked down at the little girl we created together. "I'm not about to force him into something else that he didn't sign up for. If he wants to be here with us then he'll come back."

"Just like that, your gonna forget about everything that happened?" I could tell she was getting mad.

"No, I'll never forget what happened and what I went through to get to this point in time. But I'm not the kind of person who will force someone to do something they're not ready for."

"Well neither one of you were ready for this, and it wasn't as if you had the normal nine months of planning. But here you are while he's back wherever he came from doing only God knows what." She eye's were narrowed in anger.

I glared back at her. "Mom please don't talk about him like that, and God isn't the only who knows what he's doing. Remember that I know where he is all the time, not to mention I can feel his emotions as well."

She shrugged, "Either way, I think he should be here with you helping to take care of his child."

Tired of this subject, I changed it. "So when everyone heads in whatever direction they choose, what's Granny's plans?"

"Well I suppose she's going to go her own way. She may even go back into hiding for all we know."

I nodded and laid some sliced fruit on the little tray in front of Kiara. "Well I guess we'll head back to Florida with you and Gigi then. There really isn't any way we'd be able to live up here without any help. I'm not going to be able to live back in the dorms with Mia again. Kiara would attract too much unwanted attention."

"That's fine. You know that you'll always have a place to stay with me. Your brother and Beth are staying with me as well with baby Conner, what's another little one to add to the mix?"

"Yeah," I said a little disappointed. I really wanted to finish my schooling here, and didn't enjoy moving back home with my mother and brother. I liked living on my own, but now that Kiara was here, I wasn't going to have that option. I needed to do what was best for the two of us. "Can you keep an eye on here while I go get what little stuff we have ready?"

"Of coarse. Go get do whatever you need and by the time you're done Gigi and I should be ready to teleport us back home."

"Thanks," Walking out of the kitchen I went up to the second where we were sleeping and starting to pack up the little things that we had. It was much, just a few clothes of mine that Gigi went back and got after I was taken to the Soul Society, and the baby clothes that my mom bought for Kiara the day we came back.

I was so out of it mentally that I didn't realize someone was watching my from the window, until they cleared the throats grabbing my attention. Snapping my head up I glared over at the little white haired Captain. Instantly my body stiffened. "What are you doing here? How did you find us, there is a protective shield all around this place."

He shrugged and jumped into the room, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. "You shield dissolved an hour ago. The babies spiritual energy popped up on our radar right after."

"I won't let you take her back there." I said standing up. Ready to face off with him if I needed.

He shook his head. "I'm not here to take your baby back."

"Then what are you here for?"

"To send you a warning." His turquoise eye's bored into me. "The head Captain has issued an order to kill the three of you on sight the second anyone of you become hostile towards humans or Soul Reapers."

I crossed my arms. "So basically the moment we do anything towards someone human or Soul Reaper, we're on your hit list. What happens if we're just defending ourselves?"

He sighed. "Then I'd suggest that you and your Espada try and keep yourselves as in check as possible." I watched as his eye's looked around the tiny room. "Where is the Espada anyways?"

"He went back to Hueco Mundo that evening we got back here. I haven't seen him since." I looked away from the little Captain, not wanting him to see how upset I actually was not having him here to help out.

"Do you know if he's planning on returning here to the World of the Living?"

"No, I don't know." Angrily I kneeled back down and started shoving my belongs into the black backpack. With everything in, I stood up and stared down at him. "I'm going back to my mother's home in Florida with the baby. He can find me there if he wants." Turning around I started back out the door.

A hand wrapped around me wrist, and I looked back to see him holding on. I was surprised by how strong his grip really was for such a small kid. "I'm sorry that you have to do this on your own, I really am. But you still have to be careful about her strength. Even if its accidental, you could be once again facing a showdown with the Soul Society. Don't let that happen, I won't be able to save the two of you a second time."

I yanked my wrist out of his grasp. "I don't need your protection. I'm more then capable of taking care of myself and my daughter."

His eye's narrowed. "Don't be an idiot Alexis, you need to stay out of their sights. The 12th divison Captain is still wanting to get his damn hands on your daughter. You made one mistake and she'll see the end of his scalpel."

Fear ran through me along with anger. I would never allow her to be back in his hands. I'd die first. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to bring unwanted attention to us. Now I've got to go back downstairs. We're fixing to leave." Turning back around I walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Alexis, wait." I glanced back at him. "I feel more then your daughter's strong spiritual energy within this cabin. Who are they?"

I smirked. "That would be my other family members. My mother, grandmother and great grandmother. In our family, the women posses different types of powers. So warn your higher ups that they should rethink attacking me and my own within the reach of my family."

I left him standing there with a look of confusion on his face. Walking back down the stairs I saw my mom standing there with Kiara in her arms. I could see the look of concern on her face. "That Captain was telling the truth. Should either of you go so far as to flick a human or Soul Reaper, they're going to be on you like white on rice."

I shrugged and took my daughter from her. Smiling as she put her wet hand against my cheek. "If they come I'll be ready for them. But I'm not going to be a push over because I fear them taking her away from me again."

She sighed and nodded. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. It's not like I've got a lot of stuff to take with me." Readjusting Kiara, I went on. "When we get back I'm going to need to buy her some clothes that will fit her. She's already outgrown the ones you bought."

"Yes, well suspect she's going to be outgrowing clothes for sometime to come." Nodding towards the front door, she said, "Gigi is waiting for us outside."

Following her outside, I saw my grandmother sitting on the top step, she looked back at us when we walked out. She stood up and gave a slight smile. "Are you three ready?"

We both nodded and took a hold of either one of her hands. Looking back at the cabin, I hoped that Grimmjow would come back to me soon. I really missed him right now. In a blight flash of light we disappeared, a few moments later we arrived in the backyard of my mother's house.

With a heavy sigh, I let go of Gigi's hand and walked into the house. I was surprised when I walked into the main house and saw my brother sitting there with baby Conner sitting in his lap. When I stepped into the room, he glanced up and looked between me and the little girl in my arms.

"My son is older then your daughter, and she looks older then him. Why couldn't I get the inhuman baby. He could be walking by now, if not talking. Then we wouldn't have to guess at what he wants." He shook his head and looked back down at his son.

I smiled, glad that he wasn't mad. Or at least not showing it. Sitting down on the couch, I sat Kiara down on the floor. "Where's Beth at?"

"She's at the store getting stuff for dinner tonight." He nodded towards the baby. "So where's your man at? Shouldn't he be here helping?"

"He needed to go back to Hueco Mundo. I think he just wasn't ready for this. He'll come around sooner or later, I hope."

"You know you're going to have a hard time going out with her and that blue hair. She'll grab a lot of attention that you're not wanting."

I smirked, "And that's why I have a beanie for her to wear." Standing I asked, "Can you keep an eye on her some a moment? I need to go change my clothes before heading up to the mall." When he nodded, I thanked him and went to my room where I threw the backpack on the bed and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a black shirt. Walking back out I saw my brother sitting on the floor with Conner in his lap and Kiara sitting in front of them, trying to touch his little cheek.

Smiling I lifted her up, instantly she started to fuss. "I'm sorry, Little Bit, but we've got to go and get you some clothes that fit. You can play with your cousin when we get back."

Changing her clothes, I looked over to my brother. "Mind if I barrow your car seat for her? That's another thing that I need to buy."

He shook his head. "Nah, go for it. I won't need it for another few hours." Digging through his pocket, he threw his keys to the jeep at me. "Just be careful there and don't forget to cover her hair."

"Will do. I should be back in an hour." Loading her into the jeep, I climbed in a drove off to the mall. Hoping that we wouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves. Then again, my daughter had bright blue hair. That wasn't exactly something one saw every day.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too much going on in this chapter, but Grimmy will be returning in the next that I'm currently working on. Hopefully by the time I get home I'll have it ready to go and be able to post it.<strong>

**Until next time...Remember to review ^^**


	37. Chapter 36

**Holy Hell it's been forever since i last updated...at least that's wut it seems like...But in my defense my internet is off and because we are "barrowing" from the people upstairs, it likes to cut out like every 5 min...I've also started RPing Renji and I have pretty interested in that...not to mention the writers block I had -_- But I'm back for the moment and I wanted to get this chapter out tonight. It isn't very long thanks to the writers block but I'm satisfied with it, until I go back and do the Rewritting and Editing that is. So without farther adu I give you the next chapter to Weathering the Storm...OH! One more thing...I've found Grimmjow and Alexis theme somg ^_^ it's Scream by Avenged Sevenfold...listen and let me know what you think**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>"No power from above can make one human love another. Love comes from within the heart."<br>-Julian (Fantasy Lover)_

Grimmjow paced the stark white halls of Hueco Mundo. He'd been back here for several days now. Just pacing up and down the halls. Upon his return, he'd been surprised to see that there were still Arrancars hanging around, when he thought that they'd all be killed by the Soul Reapers. Even Halibel was still alive. His time back after he and Alexis went their separate ways, he hadn't seen anyone. But apparently they now felt it was safe enough to come back without having to face off with their enemies.

As he paced down the hall to his room, he felt someone coming up behind him. Stopping and turning around, he found Loly and Menoly following him. Casting them off without a single glance back, he continued to his room.

Still they followed him. "Whatcha doin, Grimmjow? What happened to that human you were watching? Did she die?" He gritted his teeth as he heard them start to laugh. "Because I heard that she got knocked up and taken off to the Soul Society where they cut the brat out of her."

That did it. Spinning around, he grabbed her around the throat and slammed her against the wall close by. "Hoe shutting your fucking mouth before I do it for you."

Loly struggled in his grasp, but continued to egg him on. "What's wrong Grimmjow, don't like me talking about the little bitch?" She gasped out.

Pulling her back, he slammed her harder into the wall, leaving a large dent. "I told you to shut your damn mouth." He charged a cero and as she closed her eye's getting ready for what was to come, he fired it off next to her head instead. Her eye's opened wide and starred at him. "If you ever talk about her like that again, I'll be sure to release that cero right in your face."

As he dropped her and she fell to the ground, Grimmjow turned and walked off, his hands buried in his pockets. Behind him heard her laugh. "Hey Grimmjow, what happened to your Hallow hole?" Ignoring them, he opened the door to his room and slammed it shut.

Sitting down on the bed, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. A picture of Alexis holding their child in her arms, her eye's flashing with the lightening as they stood up against the Soul Society, popped into his thoughts. She had looked so fierce in that moment and the little girl in his arms had slept right through it all.

Kiara. His daughter. He'd seen that the little bit of hair on her head had been just as blue as his, and her eye's were a clear shade of blue as well. There wasn't any denying that she was certainly his. If that wasn't enough to show that she wasn't entirely human, the fact that Alexis probably only carried for a good three weeks before giving birth would seal it.

With another heavy sigh, he laid back on his bed. Eye's stilled closed tightly. With a bit of concentration, he could locate the position of them. At the moment Alexis was on the move, and he could fee her depression. Even though no one else could see it. His connection with the child wasn't as strong, but he could tell that she worried for her mother, and wished that he would return. If only to make her mother happy again.

Damn it! What the hell was he suppose to do?

A knock on his door, brought him out of his thoughts, and before he could tell the idiot on the other side to 'fuck off' the door opened and Halibel walked in. He glared over at her. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Grimmjow." She said in a soft, but firm voice.

"Well, then what do you want." He demanded.

"I've noticed lately that you're more agitated then normal." Her eye's narrowed on him, "When that human girl was here you were more calm. I suspect that she has something to do with your current mood"

He shrugged and glared back. "So what if she does. What's it to you or anyone else?"

"Something happened that changed you. I'm not just pointing out the obvious changes, like your Hollow hole no longer there, or your spiritual energy is completely different as well, but your thinking is too." He couldn't really tell what her expression was with part of her face covered, but he didn't think he was going to like what was about to come out of her mouth next. "You care for the human, don't you?"

Looking away he didn't say anything, cause he knew that she was right. Alexis had somehow wrapped herself so tightly around his nonexistent heart that it hurt when he wasn't with her.

"I can tell by your silence that I am correct in my suspicions." Turning around she started to leave, but glanced back at him. "If you're that miserable, then go to them." His eye's shot up at looked at her and she gave a slight nod. "I know about the child, I've seen her."

"But how the hell did you see-"

Tia, interrupted him, "I've been to the World of the Living and saw for myself if the rumors were true." She gave a sigh, before continuing, "You certainly have a very beautiful daughter Grimmjow." and walked out, leaving him once again alone.

With a sigh, Grimmjow knew what he needed to do, but wasn't sure if it was going to be the right decision. He was a Hollow after all, and Hollows weren't parents, much less good parents. Opening the Garganta, he gave once last look at his room here in Hueco Mundo and stepped through. Heading back to the World of the Living.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think she's ready for swimming lesson's?" My brother asked me as I touched a toe to the pools water. It wasn't actually summer yet, but the pool was heated and after this was Florida where you could keep swimming into early winter.<p>

Happy that the temperature wasn't too cold, I reached for my now two weeks old daughter from my brother's arms and started walking into the water. She laughed when the water touched her feet and as I lowered her more she started squealing in happiness and splashing around. By now she looked like she was about a year old. Her development was starting to slow down, but not by much. Already she was saying a couple words. But what broke my heart was every time she said 'Dada' and Grimmjow wasn't around to hear it. Hell, she hasn't even said 'Momma', which told me she missed her dad very much.

I heard the screen door open and I looked up to see Beth walking out with Conner in her hands. Kiara was him as well and started jumping around, her little arms reaching towards her cousin who was older then she but looked younger.

"Con, Con, Con" she cried.

Smiling, I held her closer. "I don't think Aunt Beth wants Baby Conner in the water just yet, Lil' Bit."

Up on the concrete, I heard the radio turn on. Not really interested, I moved around the water letting Kiara get used to it. But when she suddenly started boucing around again and started giggling saying, "Dada, Dada," I felt like crying. That was until I heard what song had just come on. Laughing I held my daughter tightly and turned to my brother and his wife, looking at us curiously. "Hey, Brother, turn that up a bit. It's our song."

He shrugged and walked over the little sound system we put in a few days ago. Since the weather was warming up, we'd be using the pool a lot more and everyone loved listening to music when they swam.

Dancing around in the water, swinging back and forth with my laughing child, I sang:

"Kiss me 'til you're drunk,And I'll show youAll the moves like JaggerI got the moves like JaggerI got the moooooves….like Jagger

I don't need to try and control youLook into my eye's and I'll own you"

By now, Kiara was climbing up onto my shoulder and her laughing increased and she said, "Dada, Dada."

Nodding I closed my eye's and laughed louder. "That's right, Bit, this is Dada's song."

"Is that right, Pet?"

* * *

><p><strong>So did you go listen to Scream? It's awesome and totally them ^_^ Anyways the quote was another one from Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series. If you didn't already know the song was Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5...my new theme song for Grimmy-kun<strong>

**I do hope you enjoyed and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner then this ones. Remember to review**


	38. Chapter 37

**Well hell, would ya look at that...I've written the next chapter to this story...-_-''' it on'y took me forever to figure out how I wanted this one to go. *sighs* Anyways, here it is finally. I know it's probably not the best or what you were expecting, but damn it i'm just happy to be back to writing and hopefully, no promises, i'll get the next one out sooner then i got this one out. Again I'm seriously sorry about the wait guys. I've been dealing with a lot of shit lately. For those of you who read my George Weasley Fic, then you know that my dad had brain surgery for his tumors. Well he just recently passed in January. So Ive been dealing with that. Also, I've been doing a ton of RPing on Renji and just recently, which brought back my muse for this story, RPing with a Grimmjow. ^/^ hehehe...so without further adu...I give you the next chapter to Weathering the Storm. Please Remember to Review sending me your feed back! Enjoy guys!**

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone wants someone they can hold and love. Someone who will be there to help pick up the pieces when everything falls apart."<br>-Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series_

Stepping out of the Garganta, Grimmjow appeared back in the World of the Living right in the backyard of his human pet. Looking around he could hear her annoying music coming from a set of speakers hidden from his view. The sound of her singing and a child's laughter pulled his gaze to the pool. Even though there was still a slight chill in the air she and their blue haired child were swimming, no doubt it was heated by her abilities.

He smirked as the child in her arms laughed more and started climbing further up her shoulder. "Dada, Dada!" it cried out. His eyes widened in surprise as the child spoke.

"That's right, Bit," His eyes turned to look at the back of her blonde head, noticing that her hair was a little longer then the last time he'd seen her. "This is Dada's song."

Feeling that this was a good a time as any to reveal his presence, Grimmjow took another step towards the pool, saying, "Is that right, Pet?" laughing on the inside when he saw her spine stiffen. She sure wasn't expecting that. And as she turned around in the water he saw the surprise and shock written all over her face and in those blue eyes. He arched a brow and crossed his arms, "Wasn't expecting me, were you?"

She shook her head and took a step back her brows furrowing in confusion. "Grimmjow," He heard the catch in her voice, and he frowned. She was holding back tears. "Why'd, you come back?"

"Tsk," He glared down at her. "You're really asking me that stupid question?" She nodded but stayed quiet. "Fine," He shrugged, "Maybe I wanted to come back. Ever thought about that, Pet?"

Her eyes locked on to his and he saw hope in those blue depths. It made his now existing heart clench. A heart that she had made beat again. "I-I wasn't going to ask you to come back, you know. I never wanted you to feel like you needed to be here with me." The girl in her arms was now trying desperately to get out to him. But she kept a firm hold on their daughter.

He looked down at the girl and for the first time since rescuing them from the Soul Society, got a good look at her. Tia hadn't been lying; she really was a beautiful child. And there wasn't any denying her. Not with that head of blue hair and eyes that matched his exactly. As he continued watching her, he didn't notice Alexis moving closer to the edge and only when the child was sitting on the concrete and crawling towards him did he snap out of his daze. "She's already crawling?" His eyes locked with Alexis's as she climbed out of the pool. The black and blue bikini she wore playing hell on his body.

Apparently she didn't realize what she was doing to him, because she walked closer and bent down picking the girl up before she reached his legs. She spoke as she straightened up. "She's developed a lot since she was born just a week or so ago." With a heavy sigh she looked into his eyes. "Grimmjow, are you back for good, or are you just here to play with me?"

Running a hand roughly through his hair a deep growl rumbled out of his throat. "Look, I'm not going to promise that I'll stick around for good. Hell, I'm not promising anything really, but for some unknown reason, I can't stay away from you, Pet."

He watched as her eyes closed and the grip on the child tightened a little. "That's all I wanted to hear." Opening her eyes she looked at him again, her lips lifting in a smirk that could match his own. "Besides, you're not the settling down type, remember?"

Laughing he nodded, "Damn right!"

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. Here he was, standing in front of me. The one man who's haunted my dreams for days. I never imagined I'd be seeing him again anytime soon. So to say I was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't look any different than the last time I saw him. Except for the dark circles under his amazing blue eyes, making the green lines seem darker. It was as if he'd been losing just as much sleep at night as I was.<p>

As we stood there, in an awkward silence, my daughter's voice pulled us out of our trance. "Dada! Dada! Dada!" she cried reaching for Grimmjow. I could feel her excitement at seeing him and I looked up, unsure whether to hand her to him, or just tighten my arms hoping she didn't wiggle her way out and fall to the hard ground below.

The look on Grimmjow's face though as he looked down at her, was absolutely priceless. It was somewhere between curiosity and disgust. I knew he wasn't a kid kind of person and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at him. Which earned me one of his signature glares, and the deep blush that darkened my cheeks wasn't unexpected. Even after all the shit we've been through, I still desired this man in all his roughness.

"What the hell are you laughing about, woman?" He growled out at me.

I shook my head, trying to stop the laughing. "Nothing, Grimm, it's just the look on your face when you looked at Kiara was priceless." Unable to hold it back I laughed harder at him.

"Tch," He crossed his arms and looked away from me, and I was stunned into near silence at the blush I saw creeping along his cheeks.

"Why Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, are you blushing?" I lifted my hand to poke at the mask fragment.

"Hell no!" He swatted my hand away before it could touch him.

Shaking my head again I tried not to laugh, knowing I'd just piss him off. Sure I was looking forward to provoking him again, but at the moment I held our daughter in my arms, so I'd save it for later when she was sleeping. Turning I started back towards the house.

"Hey, wait a damn minute!" I felt his hand wrap around my wrist pulling me to a stop. "Where the hell are you going?" He demanded.

"I'm going in and changing into something warmer. If you didn't notice, it's a bit cold out here." Pulling my wrist out of his grasp I turned back towards the house again. "Are you coming or what?" I asked him over my shoulder. With a "tch", he followed me into the house.

I wasn't expecting the reaction I got from my brother the moment we entered the house. But when I opened up the sliding glass door and stepped into the main part of the house, Grimmjow following closely behind me, I turned to my brother to tell him something when out of nowhere, I watched in stunned horror as his fist connected with Grimmjow's face. Thankfully on the unmasked side, or his hand probably would've shattered.

"What the hell!" Grimmjow's angry voice growled out, and I noticed that his fists where clenched and ready to strike back. I think the only thing that saved my little brother's life, was the fact that he'd taken Grimmjow by surprise. "You stupid, fucking hu-"

Stepping in front of him, I just barely stopped Grimm from killing my stupid brother. Glaring at the red head, I demanded answers. "What the hell was that about, Brandon?" I was pissed and he knew it, by the way I used his name instead of calling him the usual 'Brother'.

He glared right back at me. His green eyes darkened with anger. "What do you mean, 'what the hell'? This bastard left you and Kiara on your own, knowing full well that you had no idea what you were doing. He at least knows a little about his own kind, and could've helped out some." His eyes turned to Grimmjow behind me. "He's a fucking coward and I'd gladly hit him again the first chance I get."

I was shocked. I didn't think my brother felt this way. To be honest, I didn't know what he thought. Since my return home, he pretty much kept quiet about the whole situation. I'd asked Beth one day what was going on in his head, thinking that maybe he'd confided in her. But no, she'd said she didn't know what he was thinking. I guess this whole time, his anger towards Grimmjow returning to Hueco Mundo, instead of staying with me, had been building and the moment he saw Grimm, it exploded and he couldn't hold back. I admired him for his control, but was pissed off that he sucker punched him without any kind of warning, which again probably saved his life. Even at the moment, Grimmjow's hand was gripping the hilt of his Pantrea. If I didn't get this under control, the possibility of Pantrea meeting my brother's flesh was increasing by every second.

Sighing I looked down at Kiara, feeling her confusion and hurt that Grimmjow'd been punched by her Uncle, then looked back up. Narrowing my eyes, I kneeled down and sat her on the ground, silently telling her to crawl to Beth, and once she was away, I balled my fist up and punched my brother in the exact spot he'd hit Grimmjow. The surprised look he gave me, made a part of me smile happily. But on the outside I was seething. "I've told you and everyone else that I was alright with him leaving. I wasn't going to force him into something he didn't want or wasn't ready for. God damn it! Why can't you people ever believe a damn thing I say?"

My brother's hand rubbed at the spot I'd just hit him. Unlike Grimmjow, who didn't even have a red mark, his face would bruise. "I can't believe you were alright with him leaving you. And don't try and lie to me. I watched you every day since you came home, put on a fake smile, knowing it was killing you inside not having him around. And through you 'connection' I'm sure he knew it too." He jerked his chin towards the Espada behind me.

Lowering my gaze, I wasn't going to deny the truth. It had been painful not having Grimmjow around. But I was going to stick by my decision. Clenching my fist at my sides I looked back up at him. "So what if that's true. It was my decision and mine alone. You've no right to hit Grimmjow." Tired of the arguing, I turned to Beth who was now holding both Conner and Kiara. "I'm sorry, but can you please get her dressed, I've got to cool off before I explode." Already the temperature in the house was rising with every second I stayed mad.

She nodded and gave a weak smile. "Sure, Lex, don't worry I'll make sure she gets dressed."

"Thanks Beth," Glaring once more at my dumbass brother, I shook my head and went into my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...I hope you enjoyed it. I wonder if Grimmjow will kill her brother while she's locked away in her room...Hmmmm...Guess you'll just have to come back when I get the next chapter up ^_^<strong>

**Remember to Review guys!**

**Quote is from Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series...Devil May Cry I believe...Later!**


	39. Author Note

Hi everyone! I know it's been a while...a long while, but I've been thinking about this story for quite sometime. I've recently started rereading it in hopes of continuing and soon finishing! So if there is anything that you would like to see happen, or are curious about, please, by all means, let me know. I love opinions and it might just help me get back into the swing of things.

A little update on what's been going on with me. Well, I am still rping on Facebook. Mostly on my Bleach oc Izumi Aizen who is married to Sosuke Aizen. I also have several other accounts that I'm active on. So if you ever want to see what's up with me, or if you rp and would like to, I am always willing to rp with new friends. ^^

Anyways! So like I was saying, I am trying very hard to get back into this story after a couple years of writers block. Feel free to send me your thoughts and opinions! I look forward to see everyone again.


End file.
